Total Drama Amazon
by gordhanx
Summary: One year after TDROTI Chris decides to hold a new season, that takes place in the Amazon Rain forest, and brings 40 new campers to star in the madness
1. The New Generation Arrives

This fanfic of Total Drama contains scene of extreme stunts performed by animated teens. Do not try any of what you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.

The scene begins with Chris walking through a rainforest.

"Hello dear viewers" said Chris Mclean. "I am the amazing and devilishly handsome Chris Mclean". It's been about a year since our last season ended, so by popular demand we are back with another season. Now I know what you're thinking, wasn't I arrested by the RCMP last season? Well after several lawsuits, we managed to talk the RCMP into letting me go. However since the RCMP, still won't allow us to host the show on Camp Wawanakwa, with it still being a toxic waste dump and all, we had no choice but to host the show in a not toxic waste dump. The Amazon Rainforest. Also because of numerous lawsuits from parents, we were unable to get any of our old contestants. But don't worry we've got 40 new contestants, to compete for a chance to win ONE MILLION DOLLARS. But before any of them can win, they face off with anacondas, jaguars, piranhas, Chef's horrible cocking" "BITE ME" Chef shouts off-screen. "And most of all themselves" Chris continues. "All this and in Total...Drama...Amazon!"

**Intro to TDA (to "I Wanna be Famous!" )**

Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine

(The camera files past Chris and Chef arguing, them of a cliff and into a river)

You guys are on my mind

(Luna is seen swimming away from a group of piranhas)

You asked me what I wanted to be

(The camera moves from the river to the shore where Tyson and Candace are kissing each other, unaware that Tanya, Mary-Kate, Avonlea and Celia are hiding behind the trees giggling)

And now I think the answer is plain to see

(The cemara moves to a different part of the rainforest where Emma is walking, while Madeline is designing a dress while Caitlyn and Xander are watching, when Emma trips on a rock and lands on some mud which splash on Madeline's dress causing Madeline to attack Emma)

I want to be famous

(Camera moves to Ricky about to burn a bush while Isaac watches, when Vulcan jumps out of the bush and attacks Ricky)

I want to live close to the sun

(The camera moves to Chizu and Nigel playing chess, while Adam, Leo and Carol are talking in the background)

Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.

(Camera moves to Anthony screaming at Mertin, Crystal, River and Charlotte as they do push-ups)

Everything to prove nothing in my way

(Camera moves to Caleb and Joshua sing as Jinx, Faith and Fawn listen and Vanessa records it on her camera)

I'll get there one day

(Cora and Dylan are about to kiss when Fritzy knocks into Dylan while swinging on a wine knocking Dylan over)

Cause I want to be famous

(Amber is watch from the window of her team's cabin and smirking)

Nanana'nanaana nana nana

(Austin is looking at Parcilla while Nicholas picks his pocket.)

I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous

(Joseph and Orchid are running away from a Jaguar, while Drayden is drawing the scenario)

I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous

(Day turns to night, Chris Maclean is standing next to a now brightly lit campfire, with the 40 campers sitting in a circle around him. The camera zooms out slightly, and the letters TDA appear, and you can faintly see the rest of the words inside their respective letters.)

[Whistle's to theme]

**End of Intro**

"Welcome back to Total Drama Amazon" Chris says. Suddenly a plane land a few feet away from him, and opens its cockpit. "It's time to meet our campers".

The first one to come out is a five year old girl.

"Mary-Kate good to see you" Chris says, as Mary-Kate runs towards him, and when she was close enough she hugged him.

"Oh Chris it's so good to be here. I've always wanted to go to South America. So what are we going to do first?" Mary-Kate asked still hugging Chris.

"JUST GO STAND OVER THERE" Chris shouted pointing to his left.

"Okie Dokie" Mary-Kate said finally letting go of Chris.

The next one to come out is a black haired boy.

"Hey Caleb, are you ready for the games?" Chris asked the crooner.

"Ready as ever Chris" Caleb replied as walked towards Mary-Kate.

The next one is a girl with attractive green cat-like eyes.

"So Cora how's it..." Chris is unable to finish his contents because Cora interrupts him.

"HEY CHRIS. It's so good to finally meet you. So what's the first challenge going to be? Wrestling with jaguars? Fishing for piranhas? Bowling with armadillos?"

"I'll tell you when everyone else gets here, now go stand over there" Chris ordered Cora, who ran towards the other.

"I can't wait for the first challenge. I hope it will be exciting. What do you think it's going to be? I hope it has something to do with running. When do you..." Caleb put his hand over her mouth to try and stop talking, but she just kept on talking.

The next one is a girl with white hair.

"Orchid, good to see you" Chris said.

"Hey Chris it's so good to be here. I sure hope my team wins the first challenge" Orchid said as she walks towards the others.

The next on is a boy fire colored hair.

"Everyone meet Ricky" Chris said.

"So Chris when do I get to burn something?" Ricky asked.

"You'll just gonna have to wait and see" Chris replied as Ricky walk towards the others.

The next one is a boy with wavy brown hair.

"Hey Nicholas, how's it going?" Chris asked the thief.

"Oh I'm fine, thanks for asking Chris" Nicholas said as he walked towards the others.

"That's great anyway...wait a minute" Chris said as he checked his pockets. "What happened to my wallet?"

Nicholas nervously holding up a wallet and saying, "You mean this wallet?" Chris grabbed the wallet from his hands and put it in his pocket, while Nicholas silently walked towards the others.

The next one is a pretty attractive girl, with black hair and amber eyes.

"Hey there Chris, it's so good to finally meet you in person" The girl said seductively to Chris.

"H-hi, A-Amber" Chris stuttered, as Amber walked towards the others. "Too young. She's too young for you, man." Chris muttered.

The next one is a 17 year old, who was dress up as an Indian.

"Umm Vulcan, why are you dress as an Indian?" Chris asked Vulcan. This caused Vulcan to grab one of his spears, and points it near Chris's neck.

"Do you dare dishonor my people Chris?" Vulcan asked angrily.

"N-no it was just a question" Chris responded nervously. Vulcan took the spear, and pouted it back in place, while walking towards the others.

The next one is a beautiful young girl, who causes all the boys except Vulcan, to star staring at her.

"Good to see you could make it Pracilla" Chris said.

"Good to be here Chris" Pracilla responded as she walked towards the others, the boys still staring at her.

The next one is a girl with auburn hair, while wearing a cowboy hat.

"This is Carol" Chris said.

"Howdy partner, it sure is good to finally be here. I can't wait to see what the first challenge is" Carol said.

"Good to know" Chris said as Carol walked towards the others.

The next one is a girl with blonde hair, and blue eyes. "Hey Chris it's good to meet you..." Before the girl can finish, she trips and falls down the stairs and lands headfirst into a pile of mud with only her legs sticking out.

"Can somebody help her please?" Chris asks. Carol and Ricky grab both of the girl's legs and pull her out of the mud.

"Thanks" the girl says blushing.

"No problem" Ricky responds.

"By the way my name is Emma" Emma says as she, Carol and Ricky walk towards the others.

The next one is a girl with blonde hair dressed in pink.

"Tanya, glad you could make it" Chris said.

"I'm so happy to be. Maybe here I can finally find my Prince Charming" Tanya said.

"Well I can tell you this, you sure aren't going to find him standing here" Chris said.

"Oh sorry" Tanya said as she walked towards the others.

Next two people stepped out. A girl and a boy. They' were holding hands

"Hey Tyson, Candace got to see the two of you" Chris said.

"And it's good to see you too Chris" Tyson said as he and his girlfriend walked towards the others.

The next one is a girl with raven hair.

"And here comes Luna. The girl who has been raised by otters" Chris said.

"It's so great to be here Chris" Luna said as she walked towards the others.

"Howdy name's Carol" the cowgirl said.

"It's good to meet you Carol" Luna responded.

The next one is a girl with thick layered hair.

"Oh dear Chris. That same old outfit again? We really need to do something about that before the end of the season," the girl snickered while looking Chris up and down.

"Hey! For your information, Madeline, this is a trademarked look. And I can make anything look good," Chris yelled.

"Sure you can," Madeline giggled and swayed to the others.

The next one is a girl with brown shoulder-length hair, who is holding a camera.

"Hello Vanessa, how's it going?" Chris asked Vanessa as she filmed him.

"Great Chris how about you?" Vanessa asked Chris still filming him.

"Everything's fine" Chris responded.

"Good to know" Vanessa said as she moved towards the others, and started filming them.

The next one is a boy with brown curled hair.

"Hey there Adam, anything you wanna say" Chris asked the loner. Adam walked past him and stands right next to Carol.

"Howdy my names Carol" The cowgirl introduced herself.

"Hey" Adam responded, causing Carol to blush.

The next one is a girl with pink hair.

"Hey there Jen-"Chris stopped when the girl covered his mouth.

"Jinx. The name is Jinx, got it?" The girl asked.

"Om sure" Chris answered as Jinx walked towards the other contestants.

The next one is a boy with dark green hair.

"Good to meet you River" Chris said.

"Right back at ya Chris" River said as he walks next to the other contestants.

The Next one is a boy with a build like Dj.

"Joseph" Chris said as Joseph walked past him.

The next one is a boy with very long black hair.

"This is Isaac" Chris introduced.

"Call me Loki, I hate being called Isaac" Loki said as he walked towards the contestants.

"It's good to meet you" Loki said to Vulcan offering to shake his hand. Vulcan did and was instantly shocked by Loki's hand buzzer. Loki began to laugh, until Vulcan grabbed his jacket and lifted him up with his hand. Everyone looked at the scenario in shock.

"YOU DARE MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!" Vulcan shouted at Loki.

"Sorry, Sorry won't happen again" Loki said nervously, causing Vulcan to let go of him.

With the problem over, everyone stopped looking. All except Amber who was looking at Vulcan while smirking. _"He could be useful"_ She thought.

The next one is a girl with dark brown hair, with tints of gold. The Moment River saw her he thought this girl looked amazing and couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Everyone this is Avonlea" Chris said.

"H-hi" Avonlea said in a quiet voice as she moved towards the contestants, River still looking at her.

"Hi there Avonlea, my name is Luna and this is Carol" Luna said.

"It's good to meet you" Avonlea said in the same quiet voice.

The next one is a boy with brown hair, and a skateboard in his hands.

"Hey Xander wanna say anything?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I want to say I'm here to have fun, cause if you don't take it nice and chill, you might end up being a boring pickle," he said, walking off laughing. He stops next to Madeline causing her to blush.

The next one is a boy with brown eyes and hair.

"Yo, Joshua! What's up?" Chris asked as Joshua walked past him.

"Nothing much, man" Joshua replied.

The next one is a girl with brown eyes, and glasses.

"Charlotte, glad that you make it!" Chris said in excitement.

"Thanks, Chris." Charlotte said, "This will be my first time in here!"

The next one is a boy with sandy colored hair, who was wearing combat boots.

"Welcome to the Amazon, Anthony." Chris said, "Aren't you excited?"

"Listen up, soldier," Anthony said, raising his voice like a military general, "I'm not really that excited. I came here for money not competing!"

"Okay then," Chris said, nervously as Anthony stands next to others.

The next one is a half British and half Japanese girl.

"Next up is Chizu" Chris said.

"Hello Chris" Chizu said as she walked towards the others.

The next one is a boy with red hair.

"Everyone this is Fritzy" Chris said.

"Hi Chris, So what do you do today?" Fritzy asked while shaking his hand really fast, "Do you have plans for us? Are we going to watch a movie? Are-"

"Just go over there!" Chris snapped, letting go of his hand while pointing to the direction where the other competitors are.

Fritzy smiled brightly as she walked past him, "Okay."

The next one is a boy with blond hair, wearing a short sleeved dark blue jacket.

"Everyone this is Austin" Chris Said.

"Um do I know?" Austin asked Chris.

"Um yeah it's me Chris Mclean" Chris said. However his introduction does not seem to register with a puzzled-looking Austin, so he tries to jog his memory. "The host...Of the show?"

"Oh, that's where I know you from!" Austin Says.

"Uh...Yeah" Chris said as Austin walk towards the other competitors, unaware that Tanya was going starry-eye over him.

The next one is a boy with a belt with a wolf tail on it.

"You must be Leo" Chris said.

"The Girls call me Wolfie, but yes I'm Leo" The furry said as walked towards the other contestants.

"Hi there I'm..." Adam was about to introduce himself when Luna interrupted her.

"Luna. I'm Luna. And that's Adam" Luna said introducing herself.

"Good to meet you two" Leo said.

The next one is a girl with light golden-brown eyes.

"Everyone meet Celia, the self-proclaimed greatest matchmaker in the world" Chris said.

"Oh hello Chris it's very nice to meet you" Celia says with a smile and then looks at him and says "Ohhh I know the perfect"

"Yeah that's nice sweet heart, please go to the others" Chris cut her off.

The next one is a British guy dress entirely in black.

"Hey Nigel! Ready for the game?" Chris asked.

"I've been ready for 5 days, let's just get this over with" Nigel replied as he walked towards the contestants. Chizu felt her cheeks blush, as Nigel walked past her.

The next one is a girl with red hair.

"Welcome to the show Fawn" Chris said.

"Thanks Chris I'm happy to be here, and my great grandfather was Jewish" Fawn said.

"Om that's very interesting Fawn, can you go stand over there now?" Chris asked.

"Edward's half monkey" Fawn replied as she walked towards the others, leaving Chris and the contestants confused.

The next one is a girl with red curly waist length hair.

"Good to meet you Caitlyn" Chris said.

Caitlyn used her sigh language to say 'me too', and then walked towards the contestants.

The next one is a strong looking boy.

"Chris McLean, dude!" the teen said as he and Chris bumped knuckles.

"Hey, Dylan" Chris greeted. "Are you ready for this?"

"Sure am" Dylan said as he walked towards the cast. "Hey ladies" He said to the girls, who all stared at him, especially Cora.

The next one is a geek looking boy.

"Our next contestant is Mertin" Chris said.

"It's good to meet you Chris" Mertin said as he walked towards the competitors.

"Hi I'm Charlotte" Charlotte said to Mertin.

"H-hi" Mertin said shyly.

"Don't be shy, I don't bite" Charlotte said.

The next one is a boy with black hair and green eyes.

"This is Drayden" Chris introduced.

"Hey Chris nice to meet you" Drayden said, as he walked towards the others, accidently bumping into Celia. "Ups sorry".

"No it's ok, I don't mind at all" Celia said blushing.

The next one is a girl with brown hair, who is licking a lollipop.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Faith" Chris said.

"Hi Chris do want a lollipop?" Faith asked Chris.

"Maybe later". Chris replied as Faith walk towards the competitors.

"Hey do you want a lollipop?" Faith asked Luna.

"Sure" She said as she licked the one Faith got her.

The last one is a girl with a guitar.

"And finally there's Crystal" Chris said.

"Hey there Chris, I can't wait to begin" Crystal said as she walks towards the competitors.

"Neither can I" Nigel muttered.

"Okay, everyone." Chris announced, "Go to the bonfire pit over there, so I can explain the rules of this game!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Anthony shouted with a salute as they head off.

The 40 competitors sat in the bonfire pit as Chris stood in front of them.

"Before I announce the teams, I need to share with you some other rules," Chris said.

"Dylan..." Oliver said, sarcastically while Cora giggled.

"This is where you will eliminate one camper," Chris explained, "every three days and in between those three days, you will have a challenge. The team that loses this challenge will send one of their own to the elimination boat".

Cora squealed as she claps her hands in excitement.

Later, Chris explains to them about the confessional booth.

"This where you can tell everyone what you're really thinking from our...outhouse confessional."

(confessional)

Cora: Oh man I can't wait to see our first. I hope it's something exciting.

Celia: I hope I'll be able to help everyone with finding their love life, I don't want them to die alone and unhappy.

Candace: If anyone dares to touch my darling Ty, then they're in for the beating of a lifetime.

Xander: Man this is gonna be fun, hopefully the first challenge will be just as fun.

Luna: I hope I get to be on the same team as Carol and Avonlea...and Leo(Smiles brightly while closing her eyes).

Amber: Hmm. If I'm going to win this thing, I'll need a small elite team that will follow me to the ends of the earth. It's time to make some new friends.

(ends with a flash)

"Now, it's time for teams!" Chris said.

"Finally!" Nigel said.

"Alright if you're name is heard go stand over there" Chris said while pointing to the east. "Carol, Ricky, Emma, Luna, Adam, Avonlea, River, Leo, Madeline and Xander. The ten mentioned competitors walked to where they were told to go as Chris tossed them a green sloppily rolled up cloth poster as Xander caught it. When he unrolled it, the poster reveals a picture of a monkey. "You guys are... The Screaming Monkies!" Chris announced.

"Great..." Xander said.

"If you're name is heard go stand over there" Chris said while pointing to the west. "Amber, Vulcan, Loki, Pracilla, Jinx, Nigel, Chizu, Joesph, Drayden and Celia." When they walked over to their spot, Vulcan and Loki glared at each other as Chris tossed them another poster which is a blue one. When Amber caught it, she enrolled it, revealing a picture of an anaconda. "You guys are officially, the Deadly Anacondas!" Chris said.

"Excellent!" Amber shouted.

"Once again if you're name is heard go stand over there" Chris said while pointing to the north. "Fawn, Tyson, Candace, Cora, Dylan, Tanya, Austin, Nicholas, Orchind and Faith". Chris tossed them another poster which is a red one. Fawn caught it; and enrolled it, revealing a picture of a Toucan. "You guys are now, the Killer Toucans!" Chris said.

"Popcorn" Fawn said confusing everyone else.

"You know the drill, stand over there if you hear you're names" Chris said pointing to the south. "Anthony, Mertin, Crystal, Charlotte, Vanessa, Mary-Kate, Caleb, Joshua, Caitlyn and Fritzy". Chris tossed them another poster which is a yellow one. Mary-Kate caught it; and enrolled it, revealing a picture of a Sloth. "You guys will now be known as, the Amazing Sloths!" Chris said.

"Yay" Mary-Kate squealed.

"Alright," Chris said, "Now go get situated in your cabins and meet me in the mess hall in one hour!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Anthony saluted as all the 40 competitors run off to their cabins.

**Done with this one! Phew! I'm so exhausted. I know it's going to be a long chapter so don't cross me.**

**For the relationships later on some of the chapters, here are the following: River/Avonlea, Nigel/Chizu, Adam/Carol, Leo/Luna, Xander/Madeline, Austin/Tanya, Mertin/Charlotte, Dylan/Cora, Tyson/Candace, Ricky/Emma, Drayden/Celia.**

**Challenge Predictions/ideas:**

**I hope I wrote you're character right, and fell free to tell me if I didn't.**

**That's it for now. Read and review.**

**P.S. Please don't hate for me for writing down my couple ideas.**


	2. Meeting Each Other

**Here is the next chapter of TDA!**

**For those of you are confused, here are the members of the team.**

**The Screaming Monkies: Carol, Ricky, Emma, Luna, Adam, Avonlea, River, Leo, Madeline and Xander.**

**The Deadly Anacondas: Amber, Vulcan, Loki, Pracilla, Jinx, Nigel, Chizu, Joesph, Drayden and Celia.**

**The Killer Toucans: Fawn, Tyson, Candace, Cora, Dylan, Tanya, Austin, Nicholas, Orchind and Faith.**

**The Amazing Sloths: Anthony, Mertin, Crystal, Charlotte, Vanessa, Mary-Kate, Caleb, Joshua, Caitlyn and Fritzy.**

The 40 competiors are gathered in their cabins, meeting up, awaiting their lunch and their first challenge ever.

(The Screaming Monkies Cabin, Girls Side).

"So now that we are going to live with each other for a while, why don't we try to know each other better?" Luna asked the rest of the girls.

"Sure" Carol said.

"Certainly" Emma said.

"Why not?" Madeline responded.

"Ok" Avonlea said quietly.

"Alright then. My name is Luna, I am the only daughter of my family, and I usually hang out with otters during the night" Luna said.

"Why?" Emma asked

"What else am I supposed to do with my time, when I have no siblings" Luna responded.

"I hear ya Luna, I joined to finally leave my home" Carol said.

"Oh is there a problem back home?" Avonlea asked.

"Nah I just wanted to see more of the outside world" Carol responded.

"By the way Luna, is that a real tail?" Madeline asked pointing at the otter tail on Luna's jeans.

"Oh that, of course not it's just something I sewed on" Luna answered.

"What about the necklace?" Emma asked.

"It was my birthday gift from my grandma, when I turned 14" Luna answered.

"It looks pretty" Madeline said.

"Thank you" Luna said.

(The Screaming Monkies Cabin, Boys Side).

"Man are we seriously gonna sleep her?" Leo asked.

"Oh come on guys it's not that bad right Adam?" River asked the loner. However Adam didn't respond.

"Yah come on Leo we can get through this" Xander said.

"All aright then" Leo said.

"By the way, where's Ricky" River asked noticing he wasn't in the cabin. Suddenly the door opened, and everyone turned around to see Ricky entering.

"Hey where have you been?" Leo asked.

"Nowhere" Ricky answered innocently.

Suddenly River started sniffing the air. "Hey um can you guys smell smoke?"

(The Deadly Anacondas, Girls Side).

"Hey miss um; what was your name again?" Chizu asked Pracilla, who was sitting on the lower bunk bed.

"Pracilla" Pracilla answered.

"Yeah, Pracilla where do you think the dead go when they die?" Chizu asked.

"I don't know and I don't care" Pracilla answered.

"I think they go to this place, where there's nothing but mist and darkness, and these giant chess monsters that rule everything and..." Before Chizu could finish Amber interrupted.

"Hey Chizu how's it going?" She asked.

"Everything's fine" Chizu responded.

"Hey Pracilla" Celia called from the bunk bed above Pracilla.

"Oh what now?" Pracilla asked.

"I know the perfect match for you. Justin. You're both beautiful, you both have black hair and you would look so cute together" Celia said.

"Hey can I ask you girls something?" Jinx asked.

"Why don't you just mind your own business?" Pracilla asked Celia, ignoring Jinx.

"Hey can you listen to me for a moment?" Jinx asked a bit louder.

"Hey I was just trying to help" Celia said.

"Yah well what if I don't want you're help?" Pracilla asked.

"I SAID LISTEN" Jinx shouted. Suddenly Celia fell off her bunker bed, and landed on Pracilla.

"What just happened?" Chizu asked.

"Oh that's just me for you, I have a tendency to cause bad luck wherever I go" Jinx responded.

"Intersecting" Amber said quietly to herself.

(The Deadly Anacondas, Boys Side).

Vulcan was unpacking his things, when he stepped on something that causing him to fall. When he looked to see what it was, he saw that it were a bunch of marbles. "Who did this?" he asked. Then he remembered Loki, and turned towards him to see him unpacking. "YOU" he shouted.

"What?" Loki asked.

"You said it wouldn't happen again!" Vulcan shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Loki asked as if he had nothing to do with it.

"Don't lie to me" Vulcan said.

"Hey can you guys keep it down? I'm trying to draw here" Drayden said.

"Oh really? Well then you're no doubt drawing, on the same trees of my home" Vulcan said.

"What, NO" Drayden said.

"Hey Vulcan, I know who caused you to fall" Loki said.

"WHO" Vulcan shouted angrily.

"Him" Loki said pointing to Joseph.

"What?" Joseph asked before Vulcan leaped towards him, and started to attack him, as Loki and Drayden watched. Meanwhile Nigel was on his own bunk bed, playing chess when he stopped to watch the scenario.

"I'm surrounded by idiots" He muttered before returning to his chess game.

(The Killer Toucans Cabin, Girls Side).

Faith was sitting on her bunk bed writing on her notebook.

"Hey what are you writing?" Fawn asked the poet.

"Go. Home. It's none of your business" Faith answered.

"What's that supposed to mean! Just tell me" Fawn said.

"All right this is some poetry I've been working on" Faith said.

"Cool. Wood is snail feces" Fawn said randomly confusing Faith.

"Um ok" Faith said.

"We really haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Orchid" Orchid said.

"Pretty name" Fawn said.

"Thanks" Orchid responded.

"Oh good now that we are going to live together, we are gonna become the best of friends" Tanya said in delight.

"Dream on Cinderella" Candace said.

"Hey at least I don't wait at the door, like a psycho" Tanya said referring to Cora, who was sitting next to the door.

"OH MAN I'M SO EXCITEDNT. I know I'm gonna love it here. We're gonna have so much fun together. Come on when is it gonna start? When? WHEN?" Cora said.

"Good point" Candace said.

(The Killer Toucans Cabin, Boys Side).

"Ah man I can't wait for the challenge. I'm gonna win it in 10 seconds flat" Dylan said.

"You don't even know what it is yet!" Nicholas told Dylan.

"Does it matter? I'm gonna be the winner no matter what it is" Dylan responded.

"Hey um what are you guys talking about?" Austin asked.

"They are talking about what the first challenge is going to be" Tyson answered.

"What challenge? What are we doing here? And who are you?" Austin asked Tyson.

"Oh for crying out loud. Let me explain" Tyson said.

(The Amazing Sloths Cabin, Girls Side).

"Oh boy I can't wait for the challenge. It's gonna be so exciting I can already tell" Mary-Kate said while clapping her hands.

"Yeah speaking of which, aren't you a little too young to be in this kind of show?" Vanessa asked her.

"Of course not silly" Mary-Kate answered.

"...I saw the photograph; He blew his mind out in a car..." Crystal sang.

"Um excuse me Crystal, but what are you singing?" Charlotte asked.

"A Day In The Life by the Beatles" Crystal answered.

"Oh cool" Charlotte answered.

Caitlyn used her sign language to say "Can you play it again?" However the others didn't understand her.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Crystal asked.

Knowing that she didn't understand her, Caitlyn went towards her suitcase, and pulled out a book and gave it to Charlotte.

"Signing for Dummies" Charlotte read.

"How convenient" Vanessa said.

Once again Caitlyn used her sign language to say the same as before, and this time Charlotte used the book to translate it.

"What did she say?" Crystal asked.

"She asked if you could play the song again" Charlotte said.

"Oh sure" Crystal said as she began to play it again.

(The Amazing Sloths Cabin, Girls Side).

"Alright, soldiers!" Anthony said, "This is the cabin where we stayed in."

"That means we can spend the night here?" Mertin asked.

"Correct." Anthony said.

"Man don't tell me that there are spiders around here" Joshua said.

Anthony glaring at the skater boy, "Well, I had some news for you, boy. They certainly do."

Sweat came down from Joshua's forehead as he looks around the room.

When Joshua continued doing that, Anthony glanced at Fritzy and said in a serious tone, "Well, soldier, what do you think about this place?"

Fritzy gave him a crazy look, and started talking. "I think it's awesome, cool, badass. I'm so excited for our first challenge aren't you?"

"Shut it solider. Now drop and give me twenty" Anthony shouted.

"Shesh, calm down man. Who do you think you are Patton?" Caleb asked Anthony. This caused Anthony to glance right at Caleb, and he started to approach him. Luckily for Caleb, a familiar voice saved him at the last minute.

"Alright competitors!" Chris shouted through a megaphone, "Meet me in the mess hall in five minutes! It's lunch time!"

In the mess hall, Chef was standing behind the counter with a ladle and a smug look on his face as he started serving the competitors lunch while their looks turned from excitement to horror.

"Man what is this stuff?" Jinx asked referring to her food.

"It's your lunch, now eat up already". Chef yelled.

"I can't believe he expects us to eat this...thing" Xander said.

"Yah no one in the right mind would eat this" Pracilla said. That's when Celia pointed toward Fritzy, who was eating the food out of his own hands. "I stand corrected" Pracilla said.

After about half an hour, Chris walked into the mess hall to see how the competitors were doing.

"Good news campers, your first challenge starts in ten minutes, meet me outside again." Chris said before walked out.

"I wonder what could it be?" Mary-Kate asked.

"I bet it's going to be fun." Avonlea said.

The camera pans to the scared looking campers, a few feet away from a group of hungry Jaguars.

**(Episode 1 ends)**

**End of the chapter. The first challenge is ready to begin. Stayed turned to see who will the first one out to be eliminated.**

**Also if you guys could give me some challenge ideas, I would really appreciate it.**


	3. Feed Or Food

Last time on Total Drama Amazon, 40 new campers have signed on, to replace the original cast and to spend a few months, right here in the Amazon. Then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers.

"I wonder what could it be?" Mary-Kate asked.

"I bet it's going to be fun." Avonlea said.

The camera pans to the scared looking campers, a few feet away from a group of hungry Jaguars.

**Intro to TDA (to "I Wanna be Famous!" )**

Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine

(The camera files past Chris and Chef arguing, them of a cliff and into a river)

You guys are on my mind

(Luna is seen swimming away from a group of piranhas)

You asked me what I wanted to be

(The camera moves from the river to the shore where Tyson and Candace are kissing each other, unaware that Tanya, Mary-Kate, Avonlea and Celia are hiding behind the trees giggling)

And now I think the answer is plain to see

(The cemara moves to a different part of the rainforest where Emma is walking, while Madeline is designing a dress while Caitlyn and Xander are watching, when Emma trips on a rock and lands on some mud which splash on Madeline's dress causing Madeline to attack Emma)

I want to be famous

(Camera moves to Ricky about to burn a bush while Isaac watches, when Vulcan jumps out of the bush and attacks Ricky)

I want to live close to the sun

(The camera moves to Chizu and Nigel playing chess, while Adam, Leo and Carol are talking in the background)

Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.

(Camera moves to Anthony screaming at Mertin, Crystal, River and Charlotte as they do push-ups)

Everything to prove nothing in my way

(Camera moves to Caleb and Joshua sing as Jinx, Faith and Fawn listen and Vanessa records it on her camera)

I'll get there one day

(Cora and Dylan are about to kiss when Fritzy knocks into Dylan while swinging on a wine knocking Dylan over)

Cause I want to be famous

(Amber is watch from the window of her team's cabin and smirking)

Nanana'nanaana nana nana

(Austin is looking at Parcilla while Nicholas picks his pocket.)

I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous

(Joseph and Orchid are running away from a Jaguar, while Drayden is drawing the scenario)

I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous

(Day turns to night, Chris Maclean is standing next to a now brightly lit campfire, with the 40 campers sitting in a circle around him. The camera zooms out slightly, and the letters TDA appear, and you can faintly see the rest of the words inside their respective letters.)

[Whistle's to theme]

**End of Intro**

We cut back to the scared looking campers, who are shivering in fear (Except Vulcan) as they look at the hungry Jaguars, who were chained, up to a large stone.

"Dear campers, welcome to your first challenge" Chris said.

"Chris what on earth is going on here?" Pracilla asked.

"Well you see Pracilla, these jaguars whore found trapped inside a cave, yesterday. As it turned out these jaguars have been stock in that cave, for 4 days without food or water." Chris said.

"What do these jaguars have to do with our challenge?" Candace asked.

"I was getting to that. For your first challenge, you have to feed these jaguars. You see a few miles away from her, are four giant trees. On the top of each one of these trees, is a basket filled with rats. Your objective is to climb up to the top of that tree, a throw the rats into the mouths of the jaguars" Chris said, he then pulled out a remote. "Also as soon as one of the teams reaches the trees, I will push this button, which will free the jaguars"

"Ha, of course you will" Madeline said sarcastically, Causing Xander to laugh a bit.

"Also you cannot touch the jaguars, no matter what. If you as much as touch or hurt any of these jaguars, your team instantly loses". Chris said.

"Well that's just great" Nigel muttered.

"Tell me about it" Jinx said.

"Alright when I say GO you know what to do" Chris said. "On your marks, Get set, GO!"

And the teams ran off towards the trees, each team trying to get ahead of the other.

The Screaming Monkies were in the lead, until Emma tripped on a rock, and landed in a pile of mud.

"Emma" Ricky said as he and Avonlea, ran over and helped her out.

"Thanks" Emma said while blushing. Ricky was about to sat something, when the Killer Toucans ran ahead of them.

"Suckers" Faith cried out as see ran past the team.

(Confessional)

Emma: Man I screwed up big time.

Ricky: You know as much as I like Emma, this is the second time she's got stuck today. See should really be more careful.

(Flash)

"Come on guys, we better pick up the past if we are gonna get back in the lead" Leo cried.

"Leo's right let's move it" Luna said, which caused the other members of the team, to run as fast as they could.

(Amazing Sloths)

"Move it soldiers, we didn't come this far just so we could lose" Anthony shouted.

"We're running as fast as we can!" Charlotte cried.

"Well it isn't fast enough!" Anthony shouted.

"Hey I don't see you running any faster!" Crystal shouted.

"SHUT UP PRIVATE" Anthony shouted.

(Confessional)

Crystal: Man what is this guy's problem; does he think he's a war general or something?

(Flash)

(Killer Toucans)

"Come on guys let's move" Tyson said as he and the rest of the team ran as fast as they could.

Suddenly Tanya tripped on something, and when she looked back to see what it was, see saw it was an anaconda. "Ah help me" She screamed. The giant snake was about to bite her, when an arm reached out and grabbed Tanya. When she looked to whose hand it was, she saw it was Austin's. "You saved me" she said and hugged him.

(Confessional)

Tanya: Finally after so long I've finally found my prince Charming.

Austin: It's weird. The second Tanya hugged me I started getting nervous. This must be that love thing my mom told me about. Ha, and up until now I thought it was an energy drink.

(Flash)

"Hey guys if you're done making out, we have a challenge to complete!" Dylan said impatiently.

"Yeah come on, I WANNA KEEP RUNNING" Cora shouted.

"Oh sorry" Tanya said, as she and Austin ran towards the others.

(Deadly Anacondas)

"Amber their running to fast, we can't beat them" Chizu cried.

"Oh yes we can" Amber said and started think of a plan. Suddenly she got the best idea ever, and looked towards Jinx. "Hey Jinx how does you're bad luck thing work exactly?"

"Well whenever I get angry, something bad happens" Jinx responded.

"Vulcan grab Jinx, and throw her towards the team in front of us!" Amber ordered Vulcan.

"Wait what..." Before Jinx could finish, Vulcan grabbed her, and threw her with all his might, towards the leading team, which whore the Screaming Monkies. When she landed, she jumped to her feet, looked towards Amber. She was furious. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" she shouted at Amber, which caused 2 weak trees to break, one on the front, and one on the back, thus blocking the Screaming Monkies path.

"Thanks for the help Jinx" Amber said as she and the team started running a different direction.

(Confessional)

Jinx: Who the **** does Amber think she is? Throwing me like a piece of junk.

Amber: Note to self, apologize to Jinx once we win this thing.

(Flash)

(Screaming Monkies)

"How are we supposed to get over this thing?" Luna asked referring to the big tree, which was blocking their path.

"I know!" Carol said as she ran backwards. She then started running towards the tree, and then she jumped on it. "Now grab my hand" she said. Adam did so, and she pulled him up on the tree.

"Thanks" Adam said.

"No problem" Carol responded, and she and Adam started pulling the others up.

(Amazing Sloths)

"Faster soldiers were almost there" Anthony said.

"You don't have to order so around Mr. grouchy pants" Mary-Kate said.

"Yes I do. I've been to boot camp, which means I'm better than anyone of you. Now come one run fast or I'll..." Anthony couldn't finish because Vanessa had thrown her shoe at him.

"Somebody carry him" She said as she put her shoe back on, which Joshua and Caitlyn proceeded to do.

They kept running, until the same trees that slowed down the Screaming Monkies, reached their path.

"Now what do we do?" Caleb asked.

"Let's go over there" Mertin said as he and the rest of his team ran the same way the Deadly Anacondas ran.

(Killer Toucans)

"Oh dear Austin, thank you so much for saving my life" Tanya said holding onto Austin's arm.

"Oh that's no big deal" Austin replied.

"What is a big deal however, is getting to the goal before the other team does" Orchid said.

"Yah stop flirting and move along would yah?" Fawn said.

"Yah come on guys, butterflies don't eat themselves" Faith said.

"Om yeah what Faith said" Nicholas said.

(Confessional)

Nicholas: What's with Faith? She keeps saying completely random things, for now reason.

(Flash)

This caused Tanya and Austin to stop and follow the team.

(Deadly Anacondas)

"Hey Amber are you shore, you know we are going the right way" Celia asked Amber.

"Of course I do Celia. This is a shortcut to the trees Chris was talking about" Amber responded.

"Really because it feels like we are running around in circles" Dradyen said.

"Oh shut up Dradyen, I know we are going the right way" Amber said.

"How?" Loki asked. He got his answer, when Amber pointed towards four large trees.

"Look it's the trees Chris was talking about" Joseph proclaimed. They ran towards the trees hoping to get there first, however when they got there, shocked to see that the Killer Toucans had got there first.

"What! How could they possibly get here before us?" Vulcan shouted.

"Woo, we won" Cora cheered.

"It's not over jet, we still need to get to those baskets" Jinx said.

"Well then let's do it" River said as he, and the Screaming Monkies came running towards them.

"Oh no, you're not starting this thing without us" Crystal cried as she, and the Amazing Sloths arrived. With all four teams at the goal, each team started climbing their own tree. However what they didn't know was that far away Chris was watching them with his binoculars.

"Hey Chef, they made it to the goal, you know what that means" He said as he pulled out the remote, and pushed one of the buttons. This caused the chains holding the jaguars to open, and the group of snarling, hissing jaguars started running towards the campers.

(Meanwhile with the campers)

The Deadly Anacondas where doing a pretty bad job with climbing the tress. The only one, who was getting the hang of it, was Vulcan.

With the Amazing Sloths, it was the same only Fritzy was the one in the lead.

"Hurry up you slowpokes" Fritzy cried to the Campers bellow.

(Confessional)

Fritzy: Man those guys most really suck at climbing.

(Flash)

Meanwhile Charlotte saw that Mertin was doing a worse job, then any of the rest.

"Mertin what's wrong?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm afraid of heights" He answered.

"WHAT!" Anthony cried (He had regained concussions).

"Me too" Mary-Kate said.

"You have got to be kidding me" Anthony said.

"Alright look, I'll help Mertin climb, and you have to carry Mary-Kate on your back" Charlotte said to Anthony.

"I would never..." Anthony said at first.

"DO IT!" Charlotte shouted at Anthony, which caused him to climb over to Mary-Kate, grab her and place her on his back. "Come on Mertin we can get through this" Charlotte said to Mertin, and helped him climb the rest of the tree.

(Confessional)

Mertin: Boy Charlotte is so sweet for helping me climb that tree. I hope there's something I can do to repay her

(Flash)

The Killer Toucans had it even worse. They whore trying their best to climb the tree, but none of them could get the hang of it.

"What was that you said earlier Dylan? Something about winning the challenge in 10 seconds flat?" Nicholas said sarcastically.

"Shout up Nicholas" Dylan responded.

(Confessional)

Nicholas: Man I hate already hate Dylan, and it's only been day 1.

Dylan: Nicholas thinks he's so cool, but just fight until we get into a fistfight. Then we'll see who's so cool.

(Flash)

Meanwhile Austin and Fawn was trying their best to climb the tree, but their fear of heights made it difficult for them.

And with the Screaming Monkies everyone was trying their best, to climb there tree when River turned towards Avonlea, and saw that she was holding onto the tree, and wasn't climbing any higher.

"Avonlea why aren't you climbing?" He asked her.

"Because...I-I'm afraid of heights" She answered.

"Avonlea I'm sorry to hear that, but we have to climb to the top of that tree, in order to win the challenge. Look I'll help you, just don't look down and we can get through this ok?" River said.

"Ok" Avonlea said. She did what he told her, and she was doing a better job at climbing the tree now.

Meanwhile however, as Emma was climbing she felt something wet fall on her. When she looked towards where it came from, she saw it was a jaguar, saliva dripping from its' teeth. She was just about to warn her teammates, when a big drop on saliva fell onto her hair, thus causing it to cover her face. So when she tried to tell her teammates, all that could be heard was "Hmmm".

Xander saw Emma, and the state she was in. "Emma what's going on" He asked her, as helped her get the hair of her face. Once he was done Emma screamed out, as loud as she could "JAGUARS".

This caused all the campers to look, up, down, left or right, to see the jaguars climbing the trees chasing them. There were 4 of them on each tree.

(Confessional)

Madeline: Man I thought that Chris was joking, when said he was going to free the Jaguars.

(Flash)

"Oh man we're all gonna die, we're all gonna die" Joshua said.

"No we are not going to die" Caleb said, as he started climbing the tree fast.

Meanwhile with the Deadly Anacondas, Vulcan was just about to attack one of the jaguars, when Joseph stopped him.

"Vulcan no. Chris said if we touched or hurt any of the jaguars, we would lose the challenge" Joseph said. Vulcan let out a large growl, before returning to climb the trees.

(Confessional)

Vulcan: I'm an Indian, a warrior. I don't run away from my prey, I face it head on.

(Flash)

"Look I can see the basket" Carol said as she was the brown basket. She then started climbing the tree faster.

Meanwhile Jinx saw Carol approaching her teams' basket, and climbed on a branch, and started jumping from that branch, onto the other and began climbing the tree like that.

"Now why didn't I think of that" Tanya said, as she started doing the same thing Jinx did.

Eventually Tanya and Jinx, made it to the top of the tree at the same time. They turned to see their baskets, filled with brown still alive rats. Tanya grabbed one of the rats, and was about to throw it when she stopped, and looked at the thing. She had loved all kind of animals since day one, and couldn't bring herself to feed it to the cats.

"What are you waiting for? DO IT!" Orchid shouted, but Tanya still couldn't do it.

"I can't" she said.

"WHAT?" Candace asked.

(Confessional)

Candace: I can't believe that Tanya, would be so much of a Disney princess wannabe, that she would jeopardize the challenge, just so she could save a GOOD **** RAT.

(Flash)

This caused Jinx to smirk, as she threw the rat in her hand, towards one of the jaguars who caught it with its mouth, and ate it hull.

"That's it, if you're not gonna do it, then I will" Candace said as she started climbing the tree.

That's when Carol reached the top, and started grabbed one of the rats, and started getting ready to throw it.

Just then Vulcan reached the top of the tree, and helped Jinx with the rats.

"Made it" Fritzy screamed as he reached the top. He then grabbed two fat rats, and threw them towards the jaguars.

However just as Carol had finish feed half the jaguars that were on her team's tree, Jinx and Vulcan had already feed the jaguars on their tree, and the jaguars on their tree started climbing down, and run back into the jungle. Just then Chris came riding a golf cart, with a microphone in his hand.

"And the Deadly Anacondas win first place. But don't stop yet, you can still win second of third place" He said.

Just then Candace had reached the top and grabbed hold of Tanya's forearm. "Throw those rats now!" She screamed.

"No never!" Tanya screamed back, trying to get free of Candace's grip.

Just then Carol threw the last rat at the jaguar, which ate it and climbed down the tree, and ran into the jungle.

"And the Screaming Monkies wind second place" Chris said.

"Fine if you won't throw them, I will" Candace said as she walked towards the rats.

"NO!" Tanya screamed as she grabbed Candace's tank top. Their struggle caused them both to fall of the tree. Luckily for them, they landed on one of the jaguars, which broke their fall. Unfortunately for the rest of their team, it caused them to lose.

"And the Killer Toucans are out for touching the jaguar, which means that the Amazing Sloths win third place" Chris said. He then pulled out a dog whistle, and bowled on it which caused the jaguars to climb down the trees, and run into the jungle.

Later all four teams had gotten down their trees, and were standing inline a few feet away from Chris.

"Alright since the Deadly Anacondas won first place, they win the price for today. And that price is, you get to eat this huge chocolate jaguar" Chris said as Chef brought out the giant chocolate jaguar, which was on truck. This caused the members of the Deadly Anacondas (except Nigel and Vulcan) to cheer. "As for the Screaming Monkies and the Amazing Sloths, who came in second and third place...well nothing special happens to you sooo Yeah" Chris said, which caused the members of the Screaming Monkies and the Amazing Sloths, to hung their head in shame. "But as for the Killer Toucans, meet me by the campfire in 20 minutes, because you are gonna have to vote of one of your members" Chris said.

As the Screaming Monkies and the Amazing Sloths went back to their cabins, and the Killer Toucans were talking about which member they were gonna vote off, the Deadly Anacondas were celebrating by eating the giant chocolate jaguar.

"Hey um Nigel" Chizu asked Nigel.

"What?" he asked.

"I thought maybe you and I could play chess sometime later" she said.

"Sure" he said, causing Chizu to blush.

Jinx was eating a piece of the chocolate jaguar, when Amber came up from behind her. "Hey Jinx?" she asked innocently.

"What?" Jinx asked bitterly.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for having Vulcan throwing you" she said.

"Oh it's ok. Besides it did help us win" Jinx replied.

"Yeah that's true. So friends?" Amber asked offering her hand.

"Yeah why not?" Jinx replied shaking her hand.

(Confessional)

Amber: Great now that miss bad luck is my friend, everything's gonna be a lot easier now.

(Flash)

Meanwhile the members of the Killer Toucans, where at the bonfire pit, as Chris stood in front of them. In his hand was a tray, with 9 small versions of the giant chocolate jaguar that the Deadly Anacondas won.

"Members of the Killer Toucans, I have on this tray 9 chocolate jaguars, however there are only 10 of you. When I call your name, come up and claim a jaguar! If a last person who doesn't receive a jaguar, will go to the elimination boat, which will carry you far away from here, and never allow you to return"

He gestured at the tray with nine chocolate jaguars. Everyone's jaws fell open as Chris held up the tray. The sadist looked around at the ten Killer Toucan members sitting before him, he knew who was leaving and he couldn't wait to watch the first person walk down elimination boat.

"Tyson!" Chris called out. Tyson smiled and silently walked up and picked up the first chocolate jaguar before walking back to his seat and plopped down. "Cora!" Chris said as the girl ran over to the jaguar before walking back to her seat.

"Fawn" Chris called out. The girl walked up to claim her treat and walked back to her seat. "Dylan" Chris said. "Yes" Dylan said in excitement as he got up to get his jaguar before heading back to his seat. "Austin" Chris said. Austin got up and walked over and picked up his jaguar and went back to his seat. "Orchid" Chris said. Orchid got up and walked over to where Chris was and received a jaguar. After that, she went back to her seat and sat down.

"Nicholas" Chris said. The thief smiled as he got up and received his jaguar before going back to his seat. "Faith" Chris said. The girl got up, and claimed her jaguar and then returned to her seat.

Now it's only two more to go: Candace and Tanya. Tyson looked nervously towards Candace, and hoped she wasn't the one who was going to lose. "And the last chocolate jaguar goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Candace," Chris said as Austin's eyes widen in shock, and Tyson gave out a sigh of relief.

"What she can't be the one, I love her" Austin cried out.

"You what?" Tanya asked in disbelief.

"Ups did I say something wrong?" Austin asked, when suddenly Tanya jumped on him, and kissed him on the lip.

"I knew I would find my prince charming here" She said, when Chef tapped her shoulder. Tanya sighed in defeat, "Time for me to go to the elimination boat."

"Bye Tanya I'll miss you!" Austin shouted as Tanya's boat left shore.

"I'll miss you too Austin!" she said.

(Confessional)

Austin: Aww, I'll never forget our time together, Tina- uh, Tanya. (Blows Tanya a good-bye kiss) Bye!

(Flash)

"Now that the first competitor is out of the picture, there will thirty-nine more to go. Who will be the next one after that? Find out on the next episode of...Total...Drama...Amazon!"

(end episode)

**Voted off so far: Tanya**

**P.S. Still open for challenge ideas.**


	4. Water Balldoom

Last Time on Total Drama Amazon, the forty new competitors begin their descent into the newest apocalyptic season of the world's hottest reality show ever. In their first challenge, the four teams had to climb up trees, and from there feed a group of jaguars. However in the end it was the Deadly Anacondas that came on top. Poor Tanya refused to feed the giant cats, and there for paid the ultimate price. Who will be the next one to be voted off? Which team will be triumphant? Is there a person out there who wasn't seen this show already? Find out on Total...Drama...Amazon!

**Intro to TDA (to "I Wanna be Famous!" )**

Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine

(The camera files past Chris and Chef arguing, them of a cliff and into a river)

You guys are on my mind

(Luna is seen swimming away from a group of piranhas)

You asked me what I wanted to be

(The camera moves from the river to the shore where Tyson and Candace are kissing each other, unaware that Tanya, Mary-Kate, Avonlea and Celia are hiding behind the trees giggling)

And now I think the answer is plain to see

(The cemara moves to a different part of the rainforest where Emma is walking, while Madeline is designing a dress while Caitlyn and Xander are watching, when Emma trips on a rock and lands on some mud which splash on Madeline's dress causing Madeline to attack Emma)

I want to be famous

(Camera moves to Ricky about to burn a bush while Isaac watches, when Vulcan jumps out of the bush and attacks Ricky)

I want to live close to the sun

(The camera moves to Chizu and Nigel playing chess, while Adam, Leo and Carol are talking in the background)

Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.

(Camera moves to Anthony screaming at Mertin, Crystal, River and Charlotte as they do push-ups)

Everything to prove nothing in my way

(Camera moves to Caleb and Joshua sing as Jinx, Faith and Fawn listen and Vanessa records it on her camera)

I'll get there one day

(Cora and Dylan are about to kiss when Fritzy knocks into Dylan while swinging on a wine knocking Dylan over)

Cause I want to be famous

(Amber is watch from the window of her team's cabin and smirking)

Nanana'nanaana nana nana

(Austin is looking at Parcilla while Nicholas picks his pocket.)

I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous

(Joseph and Orchid are running away from a Jaguar, while Drayden is drawing the scenario)

I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous

(Day turns to night, Chris Maclean is standing next to a now brightly lit campfire, with the 40 campers sitting in a circle around him. The camera zooms out slightly, and the letters TDA appear, and you can faintly see the rest of the words inside their respective letters.)

**[Whistle's to theme]**

(The Amazing Sloths, Boys Side).

It was night time and all the boys where asleep. All except Mertin, who was on his laptop, sitting next to the window. Suddenly he felt a something on touch his shoulder, and when he turned to see who it was, he saw that it was Amber wearing a red silk night dress.

"Oh it's you, what do you want? Are you here to boast about how your team beat ours?" He asked annoyed.

"No. I'm here because I thought you would like this" Amber said, as she showed Mertin a piece of the giant chocolate jaguar, from the last challenge. Mertin's eyes widen if hunger. After eating nothing but Chef cooking since he got here, that piece of chocolate looked like paradise to him.

"GIVE ME THAT" He said, as he tried to grab it from Amber's hand, only for Amber to move it farther away from his hand.

"If you want it, then you'll have to do something for me" She said.

"Anything" Mertin said, causing Amber to smirk.

(Confessional)

Mertin: Hey after the horror I had to eat, I'd do anything for some real food.

Amber: Ha I knew he would agree. After all who wouldn't after yesterday's breakfast?

(Flash)

"Alright. I want you to..." Amber said, before whispering the rest into Mertin's ear, so that only he could hear.

"Sure I'll do it. Now give me that piece!" Mertin said trying to get the piece form Amber's hand.

"You hold you're end of the deal first, and then I'll give you your chocolate" Amber said as she walked back to her cabin.

(Later)

(The Deadly Anacondas)

Drayden was sitting on the grass drawing on his sketchbook, while Amber was leaning against a wall. Suddenly Celia came out of their cabin.

"Hey Celia how's it going?" Drayden asked the Matchmaker.

"Oh everything's fine Drayden, thanks for asking" Celia said blushing.

"Hey um do you guys know, where Jinx, Vulcan, Chizu, Nigel, Loki and Joseph are?" Amber asked.

"Loki went to pull a prank on Pracilla, Vulcan decided to go hunting, Nigel and Chizu are having a game of chess, Jinx is practicing her gymnastics and Joseph decided to see more of the rainforest" Celia answered.

"Good to know" Amber answered. That's when Mertin came along, with a computer disc in his hands.

"Here it is, now give it to me!" He said impatiently.

"It's all yours" Amber said, as she gave him the piece, and he gave her the disc.

"What was that about?" Celia asked curiously.

"Nothing special" Amber replied.

(Confessional)

Celia: You know I can't tell why, but something tells me, that Amber is up to no good. Maybe all she needs is a boyfriend.

Amber: Ha if only Celia knew. If only.

(Flash)

Suddenly Vulcan came out of the rainforest, with Ricky (Who had a black eye) in hand.

"Don't you ever burn anything again" Vulcan shouted at Ricky.

"Ok I won't" Ricky said, crossing his fingers behind his back. When Amber saw Vulcan she smirked.

(Confessional)

Ricky: Man and I thought my mom would be mean, when she would ground me and take away my matches.

(Flash)

"Hey thanks for that chess game Nigel, maybe we can have another sometime after today's challenge" Chizu said as she and Nigel walked in front of Amber, Celia and Drayden.

"Sure" Nigel responded, causing Chizu to blush.

"Hey Chizu could you follow me for a minute, I would like to talk to you" Amber asked.

"Sure" Chizu said. Just then Jinx came walking from the rainforest.

"Jinx I'd like to speak with you too" Amber said, causing Jinx to follow her.

"What do you think they're gonna talk about?" Celia asked Drayden.

"Who knows" Drayden said while he kept drawing.

"Hey what are you drawing?" Celia asked, causing Drayden to blush and cover his sketchbook.

"Um nothing" He quickly responded.

"Ok then. Well I think I'll go find Loki, before he tries anything crazy" Celia said. With her goon Drayden uncovered his sketchbook, to reveal he was drawing Celia.

(Confessional)

Drayden: I'd would like to tell Celia the truth, but who knows if she feels the same way about me?

(Flash)

The three girl walked until they arrived somewhere in the rainforest. Just then Amber saw Joseph walking around the Rainforest. "Hey Joseph, come here" Amber said, which made Joseph do so.

"So Amber what do you wanna talk about?" Chizu asked.

"A thought just occurred to me. If we join forces and work together, then we will have a better chance at winning" Amber answered.

"Wait are you asking us, to form an alliance?" Joseph asked.

"Precisely. Besides when we merge, you guys will have bigger chances at getting voted off. Chizu you are intelligent and intellectual, which makes you more likely to win the challenged that receiver thinking. Jinx you are a living symbol of bad luck, which might make you more disliked by most people. And you Joseph you are extremely good looking, which might cause some tension from the males. If you guys join me then I'll keep you safe. And then when one of us wins, we'll split the money. So, are you guys in?" Amber asked outstretching her left hand.

"Yeah I'm in" Joseph said placing his hand on top of Ambers.

"Me too" Jinx said placing her hand on top of Josephs.

"Me three" Chizu said placing her on top of Jinxs.

"Then it's settled" Amber said smirking.

(Confessional)

Jinx: Amber has a point; if we work together we'll win this thing no problem.

Chizu: Great now that we've formed our alliance, we can get to know each other better.

Joseph: Ha stupid, stupid Amber. When the time is right, I'll double cross her and take all the money for myself.

Amber: Excellent. Now that I have my elite team, nothing will stop me. All I need now is my last member.

(Flash)

All of the campers sat in the Mess Hall, eating their 'breakfast'.

"This is ridiculous." Jinx cried "It's bad enough we have to suffer through 40 challenges of torture, but can't we at least get some decent food around here" Chef threw a knife spinning directly towards Jinx. She screamed as she dodged the knife and it lodged into the wall behind her. "Yikes" she said.

Meanwhile with the Screaming Monkies, Emma was trying her best to eat her `Food´, when she noticed Ricky with a black eye.

"Oh my god Ricky, what happened to your eye?" She asked.

"What this? I got it when Vulcan punched me in the eye" Ricky responded.

"Ah are you ok? Do you need help?" She asked.

"No I'll be fine" Ricky answered.

"Oh, ok then" Emma said, while blushing.

(Confessional)

Ricky: Boy Emma sure was worried about my black eye, I wonder why?

Emma: It's true that I have a crush on Ricky. (Blushes slightly) I gotta say that I get a feeling like I have butterflies in my stomach.

(Flash)

"Hey Xander look, I think Emma has a crush on Ricky" Madeline whispered to Xander.

"You don't say" Xander said.

Meanwhile with the Amazing Sloths.

"This sticks. Do we really have to eat this stuff?" Caleb asked.

"Eat up solider, it's good for you" Anthony barked.

"Hey Mertin where were you? Charlotte asked Mertin.

"What are you talking about?" Mertin asked.

"Well a few minutes ago, I saw you talking with that Amber chick, and gave her something" Charlotte announced.

"Oh that, well you see uh..." Mertin was about to say, when Charlotte interrupted him.

"What are there no good enough girls around here that you had to resort to hang out with one of the other teams?" Charlotte asked loudly.

"WHAT, no I just..." Mertin said before Charlotte interrupted him again.

"You just what? Just thought you could double-cross our team, and hook up with someone better than us?" Charlotte asked loudly. Mertin was about to say something, when Joshua interfered.

"Jesh, what's your problem Charlotte? Are you jealous or something?" Joshua asked. That question caused Charlotte to blush like mad.

"What no, why on earth would you think...ah I need some fresh air" Charlotte said as she ran outside, to get some air.

(Confessional)

Mertin: Man what's gotten into Charlotte? She seemed so happy a moment ago, and the next thing you she's flipping like mad.

Charlotte: Ok so maybe I have a small crush on Mertin, that doesn't change the fact that he helped the other team.

(Flash)

With the Killer Toucans, everything was going fine.

"So Austin, it must suck to lose a girlfriend so early" Orchid said to try and comfort Austin.

"Who are we talking about?" Austin asked confused.

"Austin for Pete's sake, we are talking about Tanya. You know that girl you made out with yesterday?" Nicolas said.

"Who are we talking about?" Austin asked confused.

"Oh for crying out loud, hey Tyson do you think you can help me out here?" Nicolas asked Tyson, only to see that he was too busy making out with Candace, to help him right now. "*sigh* I guess I'll have to tell you".

(Confessional)

Nicolas: Man Austin is dumber then Lindsay.

(Flash)

"I can't wait for our next challenge, I'VE REALLY ENJOYED WORKING WITH YOU GUYS, I think we make a great team" Cora said excited.

"Om yeah good to know" Faith said awkwardly.

"You know puppy dogs in France in 1951 had a drink" Fawn said out of nowhere.

That's when Vanessa came inside, wearing some torn up cloths and holding her camera.

"Good god Vanessa, what happened to your clothes?" Crystal asked.

"Well since I couldn't film the jaguars yesterday, I decided to go to the rainforest and film them there" Vanessa said as she sat down.

"Ok then" Joshua said.

(Confessional)

Vanessa: I had to do. I'm destined to be a filmmaker, I just know it.

(Flash)

Later the 39 competitors were at a grass area, while Chris stood in front of them, with four big hot air balloons behind him.

"Hello competitors!" Chris said with a wicked grin on his face. "I hope you're ready for the second challenge; because we're gonna have a water balloon fight".

"Then why are there four hot air balloons behind you?" Pracilla asked.

"I was getting to that. For this challenge, you will be having a water balloon fight, while riding these hot air balloons. Inside the hot air balloon, are a few water containers, and a few empty balloons. Me and Chef will be watching from that cliff over there" Chris said pointing towards a cliff not too far away. "Your objective is to take out the other teams, in a water balloon battle royal. The last team left standing wins. Well, then, that's enough reminiscing. Go to your boats before I give you a signal."

The four teams nodded and ran off.

(Confessional)

Anthony: As the captain of the team, I do whatever it takes to become a good general. (salutes) This one's for you, father.

Xander: Oh boy this is gonna be sweet, we're so gonna be rocking this thing.

Dylan: I might of lost that other challenge, but I am so gonna be winning this one.

Loki: Oh man, I can't wait to see the looks on everyone else's faces when they see my water balloon heading towards them.

Fritzy: This is going to be awesome!

(Flash)

The four teams were on their hot air balloons, and were ready for the challenge.

"On your mark...Get set...And let the challenge begin!" Chris announced as he and Chef sat on the cliff, with binoculars and a megaphone.

And the four teams started throwing water balloons at each other, but constantly kept missing.

That is until Caleb managed to hit Faith in the face. "Faith you're out" Chris said through his megaphone.

"Nice job Caleb" Tyson said, before throwing a water balloon.

"Thanks" Caleb said.

"Alright soldiers, our enemy could destroy us at any minute. If we are gonna win this challenge, you're gonna do exactly as I say" Anthony shouted.

"Yes, sir!" the others (except Caitlyn) responded with a salute.

"Good now get to your stations and prepare to fire!" Anthony said. The contestants of the Amazing Sloths grabbed the water balloons and waited for Anthony to give the signal, to throw them at the Killer Toucans.

"Ready, Aim, FIRE!" Anthony said. They threw them forward, as the water balloons headed straight at the Killer Toucans.

"Look out!" Candace screamed. But it was too late, and almost every one of the Killer Toucans got hit, except of Cora.

"Everyone on the Killer Toucans except Cora is out" Chris said.

"Oh man we lost again" Dylan cried.

"Not entirely, we still have Cora" Nicholas said.

"How's she gonna help?" Dylan asked. Just then Cora started filling a lot of balloons with water. And after she had filled about 30 balloons with water, she started hitting throwing them in the speed of a machine gun, hitting everyone on the Amazing Sloths.

"Amazing Sloths, you are out!" Chris said through the megaphone.

"Aw man!" Mary-Kate said.

"Nice going genius" Vanessa said.

"Shut up" Anthony barked.

Meanwhile with the Killer Toucans.

"Great job Cora, keep it up!" Dylan said.

"You got it" Cora replied blushing a little.

Just then Joseph threw a water balloon at Emma, which hit her in the face causing her hair to cover her face.

"Emma you're out" Chris said on his Megaphone.

"Emma! Are you ok?" Ricky asked Emma as he helped her get the hair out of her face.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for helping" Emma said smiling.

"No problem" he said. Then they didn't realize how close their heads were to each other that they could practically feel each other's breath. Ricky didn't know what told him to do it, but there was a voice screaming inside his head on what to do next. He started slowly leaning towards Emma, and she started leaning towards Ricky. Unfortunately, a water balloon hit Ricky on the back of his head, interrupting the sweet moment.

"Ricky you're out" Ricky heard Chris say via megaphone.

"What in tarnation are we gonna do? That girl throws like a machine gun!" Carol cried referring to Cora.

"Let's just attack the Deadly Anacondas, and then we can think about how to get rid of Cora!" Avonlea said trying her best not to look down.

"Good idea" River said.

"Sure" Adam replied.

"Alright let's do it!" Leo said as he started filling up balloons with water. Once they 30 water balloons they picked them up got ready to throw them at the Deadly Anacondas.

"FIRE!" Luna screamed, and they all threw them at Deadly Anacondas, hitting Celia, Loki, Pracilla and Jinx.

"Loki, Celia, Pracilla and Jinx are out" Chris said through the megaphone.

"For my ancestors" Vulcan screamed throwing water balloons at the Screaming Monkies, hitting Leo, Xander, Madeline and Avonlea.

"Xander, Leo, Avonlea and Madeline are out" Chris said through the megaphone.

"Ha you can't defeat me, I'm invincible" Vulcan proclaimed before he got hit with 10 water balloons thrown by Cora.

"Vulcan you're out" Chris said through the megaphone.

"Ha, I haven't had this much fun in days" Cora proclaimed as she took down Luna, Chizu, Nigel and River.

"Luna, Chizu, Nigel and River are out" Chris said through his megaphone.

"Guess it's just you and me partner" Carol said to Adam.

"I guess so" Adam said.

"Let's do it" Carol said, and she and Adam grabbed their water balloons, and threw them at the Deadly Anacondas hitting Joseph and Drayden. They tried hitting Cora, but she kept dodging.

"Drayden and Joseph, you guys are out" Chris said through the megaphone.

Just then Amber grabbed an empty balloon and started filling it with water. She then threw it with all her might, and managed to hit Adam who was trying to hit Cora. "Adam no" Carol said, before she glared towards Amber.

"Ha, now that your friend is out, you're next you little..." Amber didn't get to finish, because she was hit a water balloon Cora threw.

"And the finally member of the Deadly Anacondas are out. Which leaves only Carol and Cora" Chris Said threw the megaphone.

Just as Cora was about to make another water balloon, she saw that she had only one balloon left. Carol also saw that she only had one balloon left.

The two girls filled up their water balloons, and then they threw them. As Cora's water balloon headed towards Carol, she moved to the left barely dodging it. However as Carol's balloon headed towards Cora, she didn't have time to react, and the balloon hit her right in the face.

"And with Cora out of the game, the Screaming Monkies have won it" Chris said on his megaphone, causing the members of Screaming Monkies to start cheering, and praising Carol.

Later the four teams were on the ground soaked wet, with Chris standing in front of them.

"Congratulations Screaming Monkies, who have won the second challenge, and as your price each one on your team gets 3 bottles, filled with their favorite beverage" Chris said causing the Screaming Monkies to scream in delight. "Killer Toucans and Deadly Anacondas, you get nothing. But as for the Amazing Sloths, meet me by the campfire in 20 minutes, because you are gonna have to vote of one of your members" Chris said.

The Screaming Monkies were celebrating and drinking their drinks, while the Killer Toucans and Deadly Anacondas were at their cabin, and the Amazing Sloths were talking about who to vote off. Just then Mertin tapped Charlotte on the shoulder, and she looked at him annoyed.

"What?" She asked Mertin.

"I just wanted to apologize about talking to Amber, I promise it will never happen again" Mertin said.

Charlotte sighed and said "It's alright I Guess".

(Confessional)

Charlotte: I hope Mertin means what he's saying, I don't wanna find out what will happen if dos it again.

(Flash)

Meanwhile Amber, Jinx, Chizu and Joseph were talking in the rainforest.

"Man I can't believe we lost on the exact same day we formed our alliance" Joseph said.

"Don't you worry my friends, Things are gonna be a lot easier when we get our last member" Amber said.

"Who's our last member exactly?" Jinx asked.

"Vulcan" Amber said.

"Vulcan? How on earth are you gonna get Vulcan to join us?" Chizu asked.

"With this" Amber said as she pulled out the disc Mertin gave her.

(Confessional)

Chizu: Man Amber has guts, to try and get Vulcan to join us.

Amber: When Vulcan finds out what's inside the disc, he's gonna follow me no questions asked.

(Flash)

Meanwhile the members of the Amazing Sloths, where at the bonfire pit, as Chris stood in front of them. In his hand was a tray, with 9 small versions of the giant chocolate jaguar from the last challenge.

"Members of the Amazing Sloths, I have on this tray 9 chocolate jaguars, however there are only 10 of you. When I call your name, come up and claim a jaguar! If a last person who doesn't receive a jaguar, will go to the elimination boat, which will carry you far away from here, and never allow you to return"

"Sir, Yes Sir" Anthony saluted.

"Okay then...Charlotte and Anthony, you're both safe!" Chris announced as they both walked up to claim a jaguar. "Next is... Caitlyn, you're safe too." Caitlyn silently walked up to get hers.

"Caleb..." Chris called out.

"All right!" Caleb cheered as she walked up as well.

"Mary-Kate," Chris said. Molly gave a smile as she walks over to get a jaguar.

"Fritzy and Crystal." Chris said as the two girls walked up.

"Joshua" Chris said as Joshua got up to claim a jaguar.

This left only Mertin and Vanessa. The two campers were starting to feel nervous as hell.

"Alright, this is the last jaguar." Chris stated, "If you don't get a jaguar, you must immediately report to the elimination boat. And the last one goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Mertin!"

The circus girl gasped in shock. "But...but I thought everyone liked me!"

"Sorry Vanessa but we had to pick someone" Joshua said.

Vanessa sighed "Well, I guess it's time for me to go," Vanessa said sadly as he stood up. "Goodbye, guys" she said as she walked towards the elimination boat.

(At the Dock)

Vanessa waved as the elimination boat left the shore.

"So, Vanessa is out, what challenge they want to see next? Stay tuned for Total...Drama...Amazon!" Chris said.

(End Episode)

**Voted off so far: Tanya, Vanessa.**

**P.S. Still open for challenge ideas. And try to make them jungle themed.**


	5. Amazon Triathlon

Last time, on Total Drama Amazon. The Four teams wore forced to a face off, with each other in a water ball fight in the skies. Alliances were forged, and plans were made. But in the end, the Screaming Monkies won it all, and the Amazing Sloths lost their member Vanessa. What will happen next? Find in Total...Drama...Amazon!

**Intro to TDA (to "I Wanna be Famous!" )**

Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine

(The camera files past Chris and Chef arguing, them of a cliff and into a river)

You guys are on my mind

(Luna is seen swimming away from a group of piranhas)

You asked me what I wanted to be

(The camera moves from the river to the shore where Tyson and Candace are kissing each other, unaware that Tanya, Mary-Kate, Avonlea and Celia are hiding behind the trees giggling)

And now I think the answer is plain to see

(The cemara moves to a different part of the rainforest where Emma is walking, while Madeline is designing a dress while Caitlyn and Xander are watching, when Emma trips on a rock and lands on some mud which splash on Madeline's dress causing Madeline to attack Emma)

I want to be famous

(Camera moves to Ricky about to burn a bush while Isaac watches, when Vulcan jumps out of the bush and attacks Ricky)

I want to live close to the sun

(The camera moves to Chizu and Nigel playing chess, while Adam, Leo and Carol are talking in the background)

Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.

(Camera moves to Anthony screaming at Mertin, Crystal, River and Charlotte as they do push-ups)

Everything to prove nothing in my way

(Camera moves to Caleb and Joshua sing as Jinx, Faith and Fawn listen and Vanessa records it on her camera)

I'll get there one day

(Cora and Dylan are about to kiss when Fritzy knocks into Dylan while swinging on a wine knocking Dylan over)

Cause I want to be famous

(Amber is watch from the window of her team's cabin and smirking)

Nanana'nanaana nana nana

(Austin is looking at Parcilla while Nicholas picks his pocket.)

I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous

(Joseph and Orchid are running away from a Jaguar, while Drayden is drawing the scenario)

I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous

(Day turns to night, Chris Maclean is standing next to a now brightly lit campfire, with the 40 campers sitting in a circle around him. The camera zooms out slightly, and the letters TDA appear, and you can faintly see the rest of the words inside their respective letters.)

[Whistle's to theme]

**End of Intro**

(The Screaming Monkies)

Leo and Xander were sitting next to a tree, talking to each other.

"So Leo, What do you think todays challenge is?" Xander asked.

"I don't know, but I hope it isn't something as dangerous as the first challenge" Leo responded while shivering at the memory.

"Yah you can say that again" Xander said. Just then Luna walked past them. She was in her swimsuit, and she was wet. Leo felt nervous as sweat came down his forehead, making his erection stiffened.

"Hey um are you ok dude?" Xander asked.

"Yeah I...I'm fine" Leo said trying to control his erection.

(Confessional)

Leo: Wow I can't believe what just happened back there. Do I have a crush on Luna?

Xander: I think Leo has a crush on Luna. I mean when he saw her, he looked like he had seen a ghost.

(Flash)

(Deadly Anacondas)

Meanwhile Nigel and Chizu were playing chess. "Checkmate" Chizu said as she won the game.

"Nicely played Chizu, how about another go after the challenge?" Nigel said smiling a little, causing Chizu blush.

"Sure I'd to..."

"CHIZU GET OVER HERE!" they heard Amber screaming.

"We'll I'd better be going, see yay" Chizu said as she got up, and started walking towards where she had heard the sound.

"What was that all about?" Nigel asked himself. He decided to follow Chizu, but tried to make it so that she didn't notice him. Eventually he followed her into the rainforest, until she came to stop. He hid behind a tree, and saw that Chizu was talking to Amber, Jinx and Joseph.

"Where have you been?" Amber asked.

"Playing chess with Nigel" Chizu answered.

"Oh you mean that boy you have a crush on?" Amber asked. This shocked both Chizu and Nigel.

(Confessional)

Chizu: How did she know I had a crush on Nigel? I haven't told her or anyone for that matter.

Nigel: Wow, I can't believe Chizu has a crush on me. That must be why she's always asking me to play chess.

(Flash)

"I...I don't know what you are talking about" Chizu said stuttering she was obviously scared.

"Oh please Chizu, it's painfully obvious. Every time you see him, you blush like mad" Amber pointed out.

"Please don't tell him" Chizu said.

"Don't worry I wouldn't" Amber said, crossing her fingers behind her back, implying that she might tell him anyway. "Anyway, Today's the day where we bring Vulcan into our alliance".

"Oh yeah, you were going to use that disc to get him to join us right?" Jinx said.

"Precisely" Amber replied. "And with Vulcan on our side, we will be the strongest alliance in the entire world! We will dominate the Earth!" When Nigel heard this, he quietly sneaked his way back to the cabin.

(Confessional)

Nigel: Man I can't believe Chizu is part of an alliance. I better do something to combat it!

Amber: Once we get Vulcan, all shall bow before us!

(Flash)

When Nigel got back to the cabin, he saw that Loki was on the roof, just above the door with a water balloon in hand. Soon Pracilla exited the door, and he dropped the water balloon on her head. He then climbed down the roof behind Pracilla, and acted like nothing happened.

"What the hell!" Pracilla shouted when the water balloon hit her. She then started looking for the one who did it. "Hey Loki, did you throw a water balloon at me?"

"No I didn't Pracilla" Loki said innocently. Pracilla believed him, and continued her search.

"Hey Loki come here" Nigel said. Loki did so. "I was thinking, how about you and I start an alliance".

"Why?" Loki asked.

"Because I just heard, that Amber has formed an alliance with Jinx, Joseph and Chizu. You and I should have an alliance, to get rid of her" Nigel responded.

"You have a point. This might turn into that whole Heather thing all over again. I'm in" Loki responded shaking Nigel's hand.

(Confessional)

Loki: Man we better get rid of Amber, before she becomes the next Heather.

(Flash)

In the Mess Hall, the competitors were all gathered for breakfast.

"This sucks" Caleb complained. "Why can't we get to eat real food around here?"

"Eat up solider, it's good for you" Anthony barked.

"Ok I think we get it Anthony. This whole war general thing getting pretty old" Crystal said.

"What did you say?" Anthony said.

"Man we have got to vote off Anthony next time" Joshua said.

"I hear yay man, the guy woke us up at 6:30, just to do pushups. I mean seriously who does that?" Charlotte said.

Meanwhile with the Killer Toucans.

"Hey Cora how's it going?" Dylan asked the bombshell as she at the food Chef had made.

"Fine. Thank you for asking. This food is really you should try it sometime. What do you think our next challenge is?" Cora asked.

"Umm that's good to know Cora" Dylan responded.

(Confessional)

Dylan: Cora's pretty weird sometimes, but hey so was Izzy and she was pretty cool.

Cora: Am I the only one who thinks Dylan's cute? He's just so big and fun.

(Flash)

"Hey guys, I think Dylan is in love with Cora. Mario's actually Scottish" Fawn said.

"Um that's good to know Fawn" Faith said.

"Hey guys check it out" Nicholas said, as he held out 9 small pieces of chocolate.

"Awesome job Nicholas" Mertin said as he and the rest of the members of the Killer Toucans took their own piece.

"Yeah where did you get them?" Fritzy asked.

"I took them from Chris's fridge while he was not looking" Nicholas responded. "Turns out while we have to eat this junk, he's up in his home eating like a king".

"What kind of king is he eating like?" Mary-Kate asked.

"The fat happy kind" Nicholas answered, causing the others to drool.

Meanwhile with the Screaming Monkies, while the others were trying to eat their breakfast, Madeline was sawing an uncompleted dress.

"Hey Madeline what are you doing?" Xander asked.

"I'm working on a dress for one of my friends" Madeline replied.

"Cool" Xander said. "Hey um do you think you and I, could...hang out after the challenge?"

"Sure" Madeline replied while blushing.

"Hey Emma, Xander's crushing on Madeline" Ricky said to Emma.

"You don't say" Emma replied.

"I think they look cute together" Carol said "What do you think Adam?"

"I don't really care" He replied.

"Oh ok then" Carol said blushing a little.

(Confessional)

Carol: It's true that I've kind of have a crush on Adam. I've always been fond of the loners.

Adam: Carol's a bit sweet I'll admit. I wonder if see has a boyfriend.

(Flash)

Later the 38 competitors were at a grass area, while Chris stood in front of them, about to explain the next challenge.

"Greetings fellow campers" Chris said with glee "For our next challenge, we are gonna have a Triathlon".

"What's a Triathlon?" Austin asked.

"Happy you asked Fawn. A triathlon is a multi-sport event involving the completion of three continuous and sequential endurance events." Chris responded.

"Oh ok then" Austin replied.

"For this Triathlon, we are gonna use the most well-known version" Chris said. "First you will run until you reach a tree with picture of a Lama, You will then cycle all until you reach a river. Then last but not least, you will swim until you reach the finish line, the winning team is the one with the first camper at the finish line" When Ricky heard that they were going to swim, he instantly froze in fear.

(Confessional)

Ricky: What! We have to swim, but I can't. Oh man this is really bad.

(Flash)

Soon all the contestants lined up, waiting for Chris to give the signal. "On you marks, Get set, GO!"

And the Team's ran off as fast as they could.

(The Killer Toucans)

"Yes we're in the lead" Orchid said in delight.

"Yeah but don't stop running, we have to continue until we arrive at that Lama tree" Candace said.

"She's right we have to win this" Tyson said.

"Chill out, we're in the lead, nothing could go wrong" Dylan said before he tripped on a rock, and fell. As he fell his arm hit a thick tree. "Aw dang it, I think I broke my arm".

"DON'T WORRY DYLAN, Cora will save you!" Cora said as she pulled him up, while holding onto his good arm. She then helped him run the rest of the way.

(The Amazing Sloths)

Meanwhile with the Amazing Sloths.

"Move it up, the sooner we get to that tree the better" Anthony said.

"We know Anthony, you don't have to remind us" Crystal said.

"Silence, soldiers or I'll make yay" Anthony replied.

"Uh I'm so scared" Charlotte said sarcastically.

"Well you better be!" Anthony said.

(Confessional)

Anthony: Those Idiots. Without me they would all be eliminated before the merge even began!

Caitlyn via sign language: "I've had just about enough of Anthony bossing us around like a group of puppies".

(Flash)

(The Screaming Monkies)

"Can any of you guys see the tree, Chris was talking about?" Avonlea asked.

"No Avonlea, but we have to keep running none the less" River replied.

"This is bad guys, the Killer Toucans are in the lead, and from the looks of it the Deadly Anacondas, are getting closer to taking it from them" Xander said. Just the Emma tripped on a rock again, and landed in a pile of mud.

"Oh come on!" Leo cried as he helped Ricky, to get Emma out of the mud. This caused the Amazing Sloths too get ahead of them.

"Oh sorry guys" Emma said nervously, as she was freed from the mud.

"Emma this is like the sixth time you've tripped on something!" Madeline said.

"Yeah sorry" Emma said giving a nervous smile.

(Confessional)

Emma: Why do I have to be klutz all the time? Why can't it be someone else?

(Flash)

"Come guys, we should keep moving" Ricky said, causing the others to start running again.

"Thanks" Emma said while blushing.

"No problem" Ricky said as he and Emma started running as well.

(Confessional)

Emma: Man Ricky's so sweet.

Ricky: Emma might be bit of a klutz, but I still think looks pretty cute.

(Flash)

(The Deadly Anacondas)

"Fast, we are almost there" Amber said.

"How are we gonna catch up to them Amber?" Chizu asked.

"We need a distraction" Amber replied.

"Oh no, I am not gonna get thrown again" Jinx cried out.

"I wasn't planning on it" Amber replied. "Vulcan create a distraction". Vulcan grabbed one of his spears, and threw it ahead of the team. The Tyson tripped on the spear when it landed, and fell to the ground.

"Tyson! Are you ok?" Candace asked as she, and the rest of the team, gathered around Tyson helping him up, causing the Deadly Anacondas to take the lead.

"No time to talk now we have to move!" Tyson said as he and the rest of the Killer Toucans started running again.

However the Deadly Anacondas had already reached the tree, with the lama picture, and hopped onto their bikes and started paddling.

Soon the Killer Toucans came to the tree, got to their bikes and paddled all they could.

After that the Amazing Sloths came to the tree, and then the Screaming Monkies.

"Wu Who, this is the most fun I've had in a long time" Fritzy said.

"You said it" Mary-Kate replied.

"This is humiliating" Anthony said as he paddled his bike which was pink.

(Confessional)

Anthony: I am never riding a pink bike ever again!

(Flash)

Meanwhile with the Deadly Anacondas.

"This is a humiliation to my ancestors" Vulcan complained.

"Oh shut up Vulcan" Drayden said.

"Yeah we have to do this or we'll lose the challenge" Celia proclaimed.

"Hey guys less talking, more paddling" Amber said.

Meanwhile with the Screaming Monkies.

"Come on guys, we have to keep moving" Luna said while she paddled her bike.

"Yeah the sooner we get to the river, the better" Emma said.

"Oh yeah, the sooner the better" Ricky said nervously.

"Hey what's wrong Ricky? You sound do nervous" Emma asked Ricky.

"Well you see the thing is...I can't swim" Ricky said.

"WHAT!" The rest of the team screamed.

(Confessional)

Luna: How can Ricky not know how to swim? That's got to be the easiest sport there is!

Ricky: I can't really remember why, but I was always afraid to swim when I was young.

Emma: Oh man this is bad, I have to do something to help Ricky or we are doomed!

(Flash)

"Don't worry Ricky, I'll help you" Emma said.

"Om thanks Emma, I really appreciated it" Ricky said nervously.

They paddled all they could, and eventually managed to get in front of the Killer Toucans.

"Ha take that suckers" Xander said proudly.

"What the, how did they get in front of us?" Joshua asked.

"It doesn't matter; we have to get to that river before they do!" Caleb proclaimed.

"Caleb's right let's move" Crystal said.

Meanwhile with the Deadly Anacondas, the team had made it to the river.

"Ha we made it!" Amber proclaimed, as she and the others jumped in the river.

Just then the Screaming Monkies made it to the river, and abandoned their bikes before jumping into the river. Emma looked behind her, to see that Ricky wasn't in the river.

"Come Ricky we have no choice" Emma said.

"But I..." Before he could finish, Emma ran out of the river, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the river. "Emma I told you I can't swim".

"Just hang onto me, and I'll help you" Emma said. Ricky did as asked, and Emma started swimming being careful not to get water in her hair.

That's when the Killer Toucans arrived. They left their bikes, and jumped into the river.

"Alright let's do this" Dylan proclaimed.

Then the Amazing Sloths showed up, and ran into the river, and started swimming.

A few minutes later, the Deadly Anacondas were still in the lead, the Killer Toucans were at second place, the Amazing Sloths were at third place, and finally the Screaming Monkies were at last place. The only one, who was not with the rest of the Screaming Monkies, was Luna who in front of everyone right next to Vulcan.

"Hey look I can see the finish line!" Luna said, as she pointed at said finish line, were Chris was waiting. She started swimming as fast as she could, with Vulcan doing the same thing. The two were equally close to the finish line, until Vulcan punched Luna in the face, knocking her out.

"LUNA" Leo screamed, as he started swimming towards Luna. However just then Vulcan reached the finish line, and won the challenge for the Deadly Anacondas.

"The Deadly Anacondas win first place" Chris said through his megaphone.

Then when Leo was getting closer to Luna, the Killer Toucans crossed the finish line.

"The Killer Toucans win second place" Chris said through his megaphone.

Leo was now just a few feet away from the finish line, but suddenly stopped swimming towards the finish line, and instead swam towards the unconscious Luna.

"Leo what are you doing?" River asked. Leo ignored the question, and began to try to wake up Luna. Suddenly, she began to open her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked with concern.

Luna just stared at him for a brief moment. Then, she said," You saved me." She then wrapped her hands around him, and began to hug him. "Thank you."

Leo's heart started to pick up speed. "You're welcome" he said. They stayed in that position for quite some time, which was more than enough time, for the Amazing Sloths to make it to the finish line.

"And the Amazing Sloths take third place, which means that the challenge is over" Chris said through the megaphone, which caused the rest of the Screaming Monkies to look a bit angrily at Leo.

(Confessional)

Leo: Oh man, I was so distracted by Luna that I completely forgot about the challenge. Oh man I'm never gonna hear the end of this.

Luna: Leo was just so brave and kind and sweet.

(Flash)

(Later)

The four teams were on the shore soaked wet, with Chris standing in front of them.

"Congratulations Deadly Anacondas, you have won todays challenge" Chris said causing the Screaming Monkies to scream in delight. "Killer Toucans and Amazing Sloths, you get nothing. But as for the Screaming Monkies, meet me by the campfire in 20 minutes, because you are gonna have to vote of one of your members" Chris said.

While the rest of the Deadly Anacondas, were in their cabin celebrating, Vulcan was outside sharpening a stick with a knife. Suddenly he felt someone tapping on his shoulder, and when he turned to see who it was, he saw it was Amber, Chizu, Jinx and Joseph. "What do you want?" he asked them annoyed.

"Follow us" Amber said as she and the rest of her alliance, walked into the rainforest with Vulcan following. They eventually when they were somewhere in the rainforest.

"What is it?" Vulcan asked.

"Simple. You are gonna join our alliance, and help us win this thing" Amber said.

"What? No I will not have any part of it" Vulcan said as he began walking back, where he originally sat.

"Oh what shame. Then I guess that means that everyone will know, that it was you who killed those two people, and put your family at greater risks of begin destroyed" Amber said. This caused Vulcan to stop walking immediately, and turned to face her.

"Where did you hear that from?" Vulcan roared at her, causing her to smirk.

"It's all in this disc right here" Amber said showing Vulcan the disc, that Metin had given her. "And unless you agree to join our alliance, and do exactly as I say I will show this to everyone. So I ask do you want to join our alliance, or become a member on the wanted list."

Vulcan looked angrily at Amber, but then he sighed and said "Very well, I'll join you".

"There's a good flunky" Amber said smiling.

(Confessional)

Vulcan: I do not take orders from anyone, but when my family is a stake, I have no choice.

Amber: Now that I have Vulcan in my group of lackeys, I will be unstoppable.

(Flash)

Meanwhile the members of the Screaming Monkies, where at the bonfire pit, as Chris stood in front of them. In his hand was a tray, with 9 chocolate jaguars.

"Members of the Screaming Monkies, I have on this tray 9 chocolate jaguars, however there are only 10 of you. When I call your name, come up and claim a jaguar! If a last person who doesn't receive a jaguar, will go to the elimination boat, which will carry you far away from here, and never allow you to return".

"Carol, Adam, Luna, River..."

While Chris said this, he threw jaguars at the contestants one by one..

"Xander, Madeline, Avonlea, Ricky..."

This left only Leo and Emma.

"And the last jaguar goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Leo!"

"WHAT!" Ricky asked in shock as Emma looked shocked.

"Sorry Emma, but it's off to the elimination boat to you" Chris said.

"Wait!" Ricky shouted as he walked up to Emma. "Emma, I know this is a bit early to say but, I love..." before he could finish, Emma grabbed Ricky by the head, gave him a kiss on the mouth. Ricky was shocked by this, but he melted into it after a short while.

"Ah isn't that sweet?" Chris asked. "Unfortunately, Emma has got to go" Chef walked towards the kissing couple, and grabbed Emma from Ricky.

(At the Dock)

"Good bye Emma, I love you" Ricky said waving good bye to his girlfriend.

Emma waved to Ricky as the elimination boat left the shore. "I love you to..." before she could finish, something splashed water into her face, causing her hair to cover her face.

"So now that Emma is gone," Chris concluded, "There's gonna be more crazy challenges coming on your way. Tune in next time for another exciting episode of Total...Drama...Amazon!"

(End Episode)

**Before I show you voted off list, I'd like to tell you that FanFiction is deleting all our OC stories. This is not spam, it's true. If yours hasn't been deleted yet, then FanFiction has not pinned you yet. Interactives are not allowed under a certain guideline that states we must only write about the fandon characters, no original characters allowed. Even though we are still using the same medium to write our stories, it's not allowed. Interactive readers, we need your help so we can write SYOCs. I think we can all say that we love our interactives, and want to protect them from this happening again. Demigodgirl1000 is starting a petition to have this guideline revised, will you sign? Message her and she'll add you to the list!**

**Voted off so far: Tanya, Vanessa, Emma.**


	6. Bowl A Dillo

Last time, on Total Drama Amazon. The Four teams had a triathlon, which consisted to running, cycling and swimming. The Deadly Anacondas took the lead early and eventually claimed victory. Leo abandoned his chance of victory to save his love interest, and if it hadn't been for Emma, he would even be he now. Who will win next, who will lose next? Find in Total...Drama...Amazon!

Intro to TDA (to "I Wanna be Famous!" )

Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine

(The camera files past Chris and Chef arguing, them of a cliff and into a river)

You guys are on my mind

(Luna is seen swimming away from a group of piranhas)

You asked me what I wanted to be

(The camera moves from the river to the shore where Tyson and Candace are kissing each other, unaware that Tanya, Mary-Kate, Avonlea and Celia are hiding behind the trees giggling)

And now I think the answer is plain to see

(The cemara moves to a different part of the rainforest where Emma is walking, while Madeline is designing a dress while Caitlyn and Xander are watching, when Emma trips on a rock and lands on some mud which splash on Madeline's dress causing Madeline to attack Emma)

I want to be famous

(Camera moves to Ricky about to burn a bush while Isaac watches, when Vulcan jumps out of the bush and attacks Ricky)

I want to live close to the sun

(The camera moves to Chizu and Nigel playing chess, while Adam, Leo and Carol are talking in the background)

Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.

(Camera moves to Anthony screaming at Mertin, Crystal, River and Charlotte as they do push-ups)

Everything to prove nothing in my way

(Camera moves to Caleb and Joshua sing as Jinx, Faith and Fawn listen and Vanessa records it on her camera)

I'll get there one day

(Cora and Dylan are about to kiss when Fritzy knocks into Dylan while swinging on a wine knocking Dylan over)

Cause I want to be famous

(Amber is watch from the window of her team's cabin and smirking)

Nanana'nanaana nana nana

(Austin is looking at Parcilla while Nicholas picks his pocket.)

I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous

(Joseph and Orchid are running away from a Jaguar, while Drayden is drawing the scenario)

I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous

(Day turns to night, Chris Maclean is standing next to a now brightly lit campfire, with the 40 campers sitting in a circle around him. The camera zooms out slightly, and the letters TDA appear, and you can faintly see the rest of the words inside their respective letters.)

[Whistle's to theme]

End of Intro

(Amazing Sloths)

Its dawn and all the boys of the Amazing Sloths are sleeping in their bed. Suddenly a digital alarm clock bibbing is heard. All of them covered their ears, with either their hands or their pillow. The bibbing stopped, when Anthony's arm reached over and turned off his alarm clock.

"Rise and shine soldiers" Anthony proclaimed.

"You have got to be kidding" Caleb muttered.

"Our breakfast should be ready any minute now, and it's important that we go for a run before it is" Anthony said.

"Um no it's not" Joshua said.

"Shut up soldier, now get dressed and meet outside in four minutes" Anthony shouted.

(Confessional)

Caleb: Man the second we have vote of one of our members, Anthony is so out of her.

Mertin: I'm sure that Anthony is just trying to help, but I don't think we really need his help.

Anthony: Those boys will learn to respect me and my orders even if it kills them!

(Flash)

Meanwhile in the rainforest, Loki was walking around in the rainforest, when he saw Ricky setting some bushes on fire. He instantly got an idea, and he reached into his pocket, and pulled out some marbles. "This will be fun"

He then placed the marbles on the ground, and covered them with grass. He then hid behind a tree, and waited. Eventually Ricky came walking by, and then step on the marbles and tripped. "Ow what the hell?"

Just then Loki calmly walked from the tree. "Hey Ricky, are you ok?"

"Yeah, but I think I just tripped on some marbles" Ricky said, as he looked at the marbles, he had stepped on. "Do you know who could have placed them there?"

"No I don't, sorry" Loki said as Ricky went looking for the one who did it.

(Confessional)

Loki: Oh man that was funny. Ricky didn't even suspect a thing.

(Flash)

Later in the Mess Hall, the four teams were sitting around, eating their breakfast.

"Hey Avonlea, are you alright?" River asked the girl, who was looking a bit nervous.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just nervous about today's challenge. I mean what if it's something really dangerous, like fighting giant Anacondas or something?" Avonlea answered.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine I promise" River said caringly.

"Thanks River" Avonlea said while blushing.

(Confessional)

Avonlea: Man River's really sweet, I feel all better now.

River: I can't help it; I'd hate to see Avonlea so scared like that.

(Flash)

"Aw, Leo look at them their so cute together" Luna said to Leo.

"Uh, yeah they sure do Luna" Leo said.

"It sure is sweet" Carol said.

"Aw, Isn't it sweet Amber? The blossoming of love" Celia said referring to River and Avonlea's little sweet moment.

"Yeah, it's enough to make you vomit" Amber muttered under her breathe.

"How could you say that Amber? Love is the greatest thing in the entire world!" Celia exclaimed.

"Yeah if you're an overly-sappy soap opera lead" Amber said.

"Hey have you guys seen Vulcan?" Chizu asked. Just then Vulcan stepped inside, eating meat from a bone and sat down next to the others.

"Hey um Vulcan what was that?" Pracilla asked Vulcan referring to the bone he was biting.

"It's a boar, killed it myself" Vulcan replied, causing everyone to look disgusted.

(Confessional)

Drayden: Good god, that's disgusting. I mean killing a wild boar? Who does that nowadays?

Vulcan: If the others can't accept me for who I am, then maybe they should just go kill themselves.

(Flash)

Back with the Amazing Sloths, who were all sitting around their table.

"Hey Chef, this food is amazing!" Fritzy shouted, while eating out of her hands.

"Oh yeah...Anyway Charlotte, did you sleep well last night?" Crystal asked the nerd.

"Yeah I slept ok" Charlotte answered.

"So what do you think our next challenge is?" Caitlyn said via sign language.

"I don't know, but hopefully not something too challenging" Mary-Kate said.

"Yeah, the sooner I forget about that jaguar challenge, the better" Caleb responded before shivering.

(Confessional)

Joshua: So far this is the worst vacation, I have ever been on.

(Flash)

"Hey guys check it, this time I got a bag of chips" Nicholas whispered as he carefully pulled out the bag.

"Awesome" Dylan said, as he grabbed one of the chips.

"Al right" Faith said as she did the same.

"Oh yeah" Orchid said.

"Nice one Nicholas" Austin said.

"Ice creams are frosty" Fawn said randomly.

"Ok then" Nicholas sad.

(Confessional)

Dylan: Man it's a good thing we have Nicholas, otherwise we would of starved to death.

Fawn: Frankenstein's friends with Death.

(Flash)

Later the 38 competitors were at a grass area, while Chris stood in front of them, about to explain the next challenge.

"Hello campers" Chris said with glee "For our next challenge, you guys are gonna be bowling, using Armadillos".

"YESSS, I knew we were gonna do that eventually. This is so awesome, I've always wanted to try and bowl with armadillos. I can't wait until it's..." Fawn put his hand over her mouth to try and stop talking, but she just kept on talking.

"Thank you" Chris said. "Anyway, for this challenge you will have to use armadillos, to hit those classic ten-pins, you see in every bowling game. Only five of the members of all four teams, will be bowling. The others will have to collect more bowling balls. And by bowling balls, we mean armadillos. Other than that, it's your typical game of bowling. The Team to score the most points wins"

(Confessional)

Adam: I don't care much for bowling; I'll just collect the armadillos.

Nigel: Bowling? That's the best Chris can come up with? Man he must be running out of ideas.

Tyson: I think I'll just collect the armadillos.

Mary-Kate: Uh bowling. This is gonna be so much fun.

Xander: Al right bowling, this is the kind of fun I've been missing.

(Confessional)

"Al right campers first you have to decide, who will be bowling and who will be collecting armadillos" Chris said.

The four teams gather up, and after a few minutes of talking they had made up their minds.

"Al right, Avonlea, Carol, Xander, Luna and Leo will bowl" River announced.

"Me, Loki, Vulcan, Jinx and Joseph will bowl" Amber announced.

"Fawn, I, Austin, Dylan and Cora will be bowling" Candace said.

"I've always wanted to do it, with an armadillo" Cora exclaimed.

"And Anthony, Mary-Kate, Fritzy, Caitlyn and Charlotte will bowl" Joshua said.

"Al right then, the rest of you go out and find some armadillos" Chris said, with caused the other campers to run into the rainforest, and try to find an armadillo. A few minutes later, Pracilla came out of the rainforest with an armadillo in hand. Then later Madeline came with an armadillo, which was all curled in a ball.

"Here you go Xander" Madeline said, handing him the armadillo.

"Thank you Madeline" he said as he took the armadillo from Madeline. He and Amber threw their armadillos at the same time. Xander managed to knock nine pins down, while Amber managed to hit six. Xander grabbed another armadillo Adam gave him, and he threw it knocking the last pin down.

"Spare" Chris shouted. Just then Amber threw her next armadillo, and it knocked down three pins. That's when Fawn threw her armadillo, but only managed to hit three. Then Mary-Kate threw her armadillo, and hit four pins. Then Fawn threw another armadillo, and this time hit four pins. Mary-Kate threw her second armadillo, and managed to knock down five pins.

(A lot later)

The four teams had been bowling for a while now, and the score was so: Screaming Monkies-102, Deadly Anacondas-101, Killer Toucans-98, and Amazing Sloths-100. However it was time, for the finally throw. The first one to throw was Mary-Kate, for the Amazing Sloths. She threw her armadillo with all her might and she managed to knock down 6 pins. "Yeah" She proclaimed, as her team got in the lead, with 106 points.

Then it was Fawn turn. She threw her armadillo all she could, but only managed to knock down three pins. "Ah grey Monkies"

Then it was Amber's turn. She grabbed her armadillo, and threw it at the pins. The armadillo hit the pins, and knocked 9 of them down. "Yes" Amber proclaimed.

"Good job Amber" Chizu praised.

"Yeah great job back there" Joseph said.

Now it was only Xander's turn. He grabbed the armadillo, and hurled it at the pins. Just as he hurled it, Amber quickly stepped on Jinx toes.

"OW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Jinx asked angrily. This caused the armadillo to only hit one pin. "Oh" Jinx said realizing why Amber did it.

"And the Deadly Anacondas win it again" Chris shouted, causing then members of the Deadly Anacondas cheer. Amber turned to the Killer Toucans who were looking a bit sad and proclaimed; "That's right! We defeated you for all time! You will never rise from the ashes of your shame and humiliation!" But she then realized that everyone was looking at her, so she quickly changed her tuned and said; "Well, that was fun".

(Confessional)

Xander: What the hell did that come from?

Leo: That was weird; I haven't seen Amber acting like that before.

Nigel: She's becoming more and more like Heather by the minute, I just know it.

Amber: Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. What was I thinking, saying that out loud?

(Flash)

"...Anyway, Deadly Anacondas you have won the bowling challenge, and as your reward you get to have a big barbeque" Chris announced, causing the members of the Deadly Anacondas to cheer in delight again. "The Screaming Monkies and Amazing Sloths don't get anything, but as for the Killer Toucans, you guys will have to vote one off your own. So meet me by the campfire, because it's time for you, to vote off one of your members.

(Confessional)

Tyson: Uh not again.

Candace: I say we vote off Fawn, she's weird.

Dylan: I have to go with that Fawn chick; she did cause us the challenge.

(Flash)

Later, while the Deadly Anacondas were having their barbeque, and the Screaming Monkies and Amazing Sloths were in their cabins, the Killer Toucans were once again at the campfire, as Chris stood in front of them. In his hand was a tray, with 8 chocolate jaguars.

"Members of the Killer Toucans, I have on this tray 8 chocolate jaguars, however there are only 10 of you. When I call your name, come up and claim a jaguar! If a last person who doesn't receive a jaguar, will go to the elimination boat, which will carry you far away from here, and never allow you to return"

"Candace, Austin, Tyson, Dylan..."

While Chris said this, he threw jaguars at the contestants one by one.

"Nicholas, Mary-Kate, Faith..."

This left only Fawn and Orchid.

"And the last jaguar goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Orchid!"

"Aw man" Fawn said.

"Sorry Fawn, but the elimination boat waits" Chris said leading her to the boat.

(At the Dock)

Fawn waved silently as the elimination boat left the shore.

"Ah poor Fawn, but that's TV for you. And so with our fourth camper out, there are only 36 more to go. Stay tuned next for Total...Drama...Amazon!" Chris said.

(End Episode)

**Yes I know it's not as long as my other chapters, but hey a least it's better than nothing. Anyway I would also like to tell you, that I'm making a new submit your own oc story, except this one is based on X-Men Evolution. It's called xMen The Second Generation, and if you guys would submit an oc to that story, I would really appreciate it. And before you ask, In case the people of decide to delete this story, as well as the other one, I will continue the rest of the story, on .**

**Voted off so far: Tanya, Vanessa, Emma, Fawn.**


	7. Bungee Madness

Last time, on Total Drama Amazon. The Four teams where tasked, to have a bowling challenge using armadillos. Hijinks happened, and ultimately it was the Deadly Anacondas who became victorious once again. The Killer Toucans where forced to once again vote of teammate, and this time it was poor Fawn who bit the dust. What will happen next? Find in Total...Drama...Amazon!

**Intro to TDA (to "I Wanna be Famous!" )**

Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine

(The camera files past Chris and Chef arguing, them of a cliff and into a river)

You guys are on my mind

(Luna is seen swimming away from a group of piranhas)

You asked me what I wanted to be

(The camera moves from the river to the shore where Tyson and Candace are kissing each other, unaware that Tanya, Mary-Kate, Avonlea and Celia are hiding behind the trees giggling)

And now I think the answer is plain to see

(The cemara moves to a different part of the rainforest where Emma is walking, while Madeline is designing a dress while Caitlyn and Xander are watching, when Emma trips on a rock and lands on some mud which splash on Madeline's dress causing Madeline to attack Emma)

I want to be famous

(Camera moves to Ricky about to burn a bush while Isaac watches, when Vulcan jumps out of the bush and attacks Ricky)

I want to live close to the sun

(The camera moves to Chizu and Nigel playing chess, while Adam, Leo and Carol are talking in the background)

Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.

(Camera moves to Anthony screaming at Mertin, Crystal, River and Charlotte as they do push-ups)

Everything to prove nothing in my way

(Camera moves to Caleb and Joshua sing as Jinx, Faith and Fawn listen and Vanessa records it on her camera)

I'll get there one day

(Cora and Dylan are about to kiss when Fritzy knocks into Dylan while swinging on a wine knocking Dylan over)

Cause I want to be famous

(Amber is watch from the window of her team's cabin and smirking)

Nanana'nanaana nana nana

(Austin is looking at Parcilla while Nicholas picks his pocket.)

I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous

(Joseph and Orchid are running away from a Jaguar, while Drayden is drawing the scenario)

I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous

(Day turns to night, Chris Maclean is standing next to a now brightly lit campfire, with the 40 campers sitting in a circle around him. The camera zooms out slightly, and the letters TDA appear, and you can faintly see the rest of the words inside their respective letters.)

[Whistle's to theme]

**End of Intro**

(Killer Toucans)

Inside the cabin, the Killer Toucans where having a meeting. "Ok guys this is serious, we can't afford to lose one more time," Candace said to the other members.

"Yeah we're the team, with the least campers," Orchind said.

"And in the lead with all 10 members, are the Deadly Anacondas. Man Amber creeps me out," Nicholas said.

"That's why in the next challenge, we have to give it our all, got it?" Candace asked. Everyone nodded.

(Confessional)

Tyson: That's my girlfriend for yah, sure can make guys heart melt.

Faith: That bitch is right, we have to do something or we're all done for.

Austin: The grey eyed girl sure is bossy, but what is she talking about?

(Flash)

(Deadly Anacondas)

Drayden was sitting behind a tree drawing a picture of Celia, when Chizu came walking towards him from the cabin.

"Hey Drayden how's it going?" she asked.

"Nothing much, just drawing," he answered.

"Uh is it, another drawing of Celia?" Chizu asked. This shocked Drayden.

"You..."

"Yes, I know. And by the way, your pillow is not a good hiding place," Chizu responded.

(Confessional)

Drayden: I can't believe Chizu knows, about how I feel for Celia. Man this is so embarrassing.

Chizu: I think it's so cute, that Drayden has feels for Celia. It's just like me and Nigel. Though he has been, a bit distant lately.

(Flash)

"Please don't..."

"Don't worry, I promise I won't tell her" Chizu said. They were both unaware, that Amber had been listening from behind a tree.

"Blackmail material," She said to herself before walking to the mess hall.

Later in the mess hall the campers where sitting around, eating their quote on quote breakfast.

"Al right cockroaches, if your plate isn't clean within the next 10 minutes, you'll be cleaning the bathroom after the challenge," Chef barked as he placed the "food" on the camper's plates.

"So what kind of food, have you made this," Nigel asked looking at his food.

"Deep fried and mashed armadillo meat," He responded. The Campers gave a disgusted look, before trying their best to eat their meal.

"FINISHED!" Fritzy screamed holding up her plate. "Can I have some more?" she asked, which made the other members of the Amazing Sloths except Anthony to give her their plates.

"Don't you even think about it. You need to stay healthy, and breakfast is the most important..." Anthony began, when Fritzy grabbed everyone's plates including his own, and started eating them like mad. "Oh forget it".

(Confessional)

Joshua: I have no idea, how Fritzy can stand to eat that stuff.

Caleb: Sometimes I wonder if that girl has any taste bugs at all.

Mary-Kate: I don't believe that Fritzy can stand this food. It's disgusting.

Fritzy: This food is the best I can't get enough of it!

(Flash)

"Hey Nicholas, what did you get us this time?" Dylan asked Nicholas.

"This," Nicholas said, holding up a box of marshmallows. Everyone grabbed one, and ate it fast.

"What are we gonna do, about this food?" Faith asked.

"Well Cora, seems to be likening it," Nicholas said, referring to Cora who was eating her breakfast. When Dylan noticed her, he suddenly began feeling weird.

"Hey Dylan, are you all right?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah I think so," Dylan responded.

"You think so? That's not a good enough answer. You either feel good or you feel bad," Candace said.

Meanwhile with the Deadly Anacondas.

"So Celia how's life?" Amber asked Celia.

"Oh everything's good Amber, thanks for asking," Celia responded.

"By the way, is there someone special you're thinking about now?" Amber asked.

"What do you mean?" Celia asked.

"Oh you know, family members, friends, pets...love interests?" Amber said.

"What? Ohm no I...um..." Celia stuttered.

"It's ok you don't have to answer, it's a stupid question anyway," Amber said.

"So Nigel, do you think you and I could possibly play chess after the challenge?" Chizu asked Nigel.

"Om sure, I don't know I have stuff to do," Nigel said.

(Confessional)

Chizu: What's up with Nigel, I've never seen him this distant before.

Nigel: I like Chizu, but since she's in an alliance with Amber, I don't know if we should spend much time together. I mean what if, she just wants to know more about me for her own benefit?

(Flash)

Meanwhile with the Screaming Monkies, the members where doing their best to eat their food.

"Hey Luna, how' it going?" Leo asked.

"Oh everything's fine," She responded.

"Hey I was thinking after the challenge do you wanna do something?" he asked.

"Like what?" Luna asked.

"Oh you know, explore the woods, watch the animals that kind of thing," he said.

"Oh, well sure I'd love to go" Luna responded.

"That's great, I'll see you then" Leo said blushing, he looked like he was about to pass out. Carol saw this, and decided to try and do the same with Adam.

"So Adam..." Carol began.

"Yeah?" Adam asked.

"I was thinking, do you wanna...hang out after the challenge?" Carol asked.

"Sure why not?" Adam said, causing Carol to feel extremely good inside.

(Confessional)

Carol: He said yes, now we get to finally spend some time together.

(Flash)

Later the 36 competitors were nearby a cliff, while Chris stood in front of them, about to explain the next challenge.

"Greeting campers, I hope you like extreme things because we're going bungee jumping" Chris said. The other campers looked shocked, and Mertin, Mary-Kate and Avonlea were looking scared.

(Confessional)

Mertin: Aw man bungee jumping, I can't do that I'm afraid of heights.

Mary-Kate: I can't believe I'm going to bungee jump, I'm Acrophobic.

Avonlea: I can't do this, it's too scary.

(Flash)

"In this challenge, you'll be bungee jumping from this cliff towards the river below it. In the river are several items that you need to collect. You can only collect one, and if you don't do so within 10 seconds you're disqualified. Each item is worth several points, and the team with the must points wins. I'm not going to tell you how many points an item is worth, just to make things interesting. Al right first up are Ricky, Joseph, Nigel and Caitlyn."

The four campers tied the ropes on, and jumped off the cliff. "Let's do this!" Joseph proclaimed

"Man I hope this rope holds," Ricky proclaimed. It did and the contestants grabbed an item each. Ricky got a lamp, Joseph a hand mirror, Nigel a chessboard and Caitlyn a guitar.

"Al right, Lamp equals 3 points, the mirror 1 point, the chessboard 4 points and the guitar 7 points. Al right next up is Carol, Chizu, Faith and Mertin," Chris said.

"You can do this Mertin" Charlotte said to Mertin.

"No I can't, I'm afraid of heights. I don't think I..." Metin cut off, when Charlotte gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Feel better?" She asked.

"Much," Mertin said as he walked towards the rope. Just then Nigel came walking, and Chizu ran up to him.

"Nigel I don't know if you want to talk right now, but..." she began before leaning towards him, and giving him kiss right on the mouth before pulling away, and running towards the rest of the campers leaving a shocked looking Nigel.

(Confessional)

Nigel: Ok I did not see that coming.

(Flash)

The four ran towards the cliff, and jumped off (With Mertin screaming all the way).

"Whoo-Hoo, this is fun!" Faith proclaimed. As their trip ended, they each grabbed an item. Mertin a book, Faith a plate, Chizu a doll and Carol a small wooded horse.

"Wood horse equals 3 points, doll equals 2 points, book equals 5 points and plate equals 8 points" Chris said. "Next up is Cora, Luna, Loki and Anthony."

The four got roped up, and jumped off the cliff. "Yeah this is awesome!" Loki screamed. At the end Cora grabbed a Sketchbook, Luna a pair of glasses, Loki a yo-yo and Anthony a switch knife.

"Sketch book equals 7 points, glasses 6 points, yo-yo 1 point and switch knife 5 points. Next up is Madeline, Pracilia, Tyson and Crystal" Chris said.

As Madeline walked over to the rope, Xander came running towards her. "Hey Madeline!"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Just, be careful all right?" Xander said worried.

"Don't worry I will be" She said.

(Confessional)

Madeline: Aw that's so sweet of Xander.

Xander: I hope that Madeline will be ok.

(Flash)

The four contestants tied up and jumped off the cliff. "Aw man I think I'm going to be sick!" Pracilla cried.

"Me too" Crystal said.

They eventually reached the end. Madeline grabbed a brush, Pracilla a candy bar, Tyson a vase and Crystal a pipe.

"The pipe equals 4 points, the vase 7 points, the brush 3 points and the candy bar 4 points" Chris said.

(A lot later)

The four teams had been doing this for a while now, and the score was so: Screaming Monkies-27, Deadly Anacondas-29, Killer Toucans-39, and Amazing Sloths-21. However it was time, for the finally round. "And lastly Amber, Avonlea, Candace and Fritzy," Chris said.

While Amber, Candace and Fritzy were walking towards the ropes, Avonlea was dead in her tracks. "Lea, what's wrong?" River asked.

"River, I'm afraid of heights. I can't do this" Avonlea said.

"Yes you can, I know you can. Please Avonlea do it for the team, and for me. Just close your eyes until you reach the bottom, and you'll be ok I promise" River said.

"Ok, thank you River" Avonlea said as she began walking to the ropes.

(Confessional)

Avonlea: River's so sweet and kind. I hope he and I can hang out together sometime.

River: I know Avonlea can do this she just has to believe in herself.

(Flash)

The four ran off towards the cliff, and jumped off. When they reached the end of the rode, they grabbed an item each. Amber grabbed a teapot, Candace a picture of Chris, Avonlea a glove and Fritzy a spoon.

"The teapot equals 3 points, the picture 9 points, the glove 5 points and the spoon 1 point. That means the Killer Toucans win," Chris said as the members of the Killer Toucans cheered, while the other teams hung their heads in shame.

Later Amber, Avonlea, Candace and Fritzy were out of the ropes, and were standing inline a few feet away from Chris.

"Congratulations Killer Toucans, who have won the second challenge, and as your price each one on your team gets 3 bottles, you have won todays challenge" Chris said causing the Screaming Monkies to scream in delight. "Screaming Monkies and Deadly Anacondas, you get nothing. But as for the Amazing Sloths, meet me by the campfire in 20 minutes, because you are gonna have to vote of one of your members," Chris said.

After Chris was finish, Luna tapped Leo on the shoulder causing him to look towards her. "So are you ready for the trip?"

"Huh? Oh yeah that, let's go," Leo said as he and Luna walked off into the woods, Adam and Carol following soon after.

Later the Meanwhile the members of the Amazing Sloths, where at the bonfire pit, as Chris stood in front of them. In his hand was a tray, with 8 chocolate jaguars.

"Members of the Amazing Sloths, I have on this tray 8 chocolate jaguars, however there are only 9 of you. When I call your name, come up and claim a jaguar! If a last person who doesn't receive a jaguar, will go to the elimination boat, which will carry you far away from here, and never allow you to return".

"Caitlyn, Mertin, Charlotte, Caleb...

While Chris said this, he threw jaguars at the contestants one by one.

"Crystal, Mary-Kate, Joshua..."

This left only Fritzy and Anthony.

"And the last jaguar goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Anthony!"

"Oh well, I guess we all have to go sooner or later. See you around," Fritzy said as she walked towards the dock.

(At the Dock)

Fritzy waved as the elimination boat left the shore.

(Meanwhile with Amber's Alliance of evil)

"I can't believe we lost to the Killer Toucans," Amber said.

"It an embarrassment to my ancestors," Vulcan said.

"A humiliation!" Jinx cried.

"Aw come on guys it's not that bad, I mean we almost won," Chizu said. Amber marched over to her, and grabbed her shoulder and yanked her towards her.

"Almost isn't good enough!" she growled.

(Confessional)

Amber: It seems I have underestimated by computation. My alliance needs another member. Because I don't care what it takes, or what I have to do. I will win this, even if I have to burn the entire rainforest to the ground.

There is static, and it zooms out to reveal Chris sitting in a chair, inside the camera room (whatever it's called). "Ok that girl has officially gone creepy, like serial killer creepy. Anyway, will Amber complete her threat? Who is this new member she speaks of? How long will the Killer Toucans glory last? Find out next time in Total...Drama...Amazon!

(End Episode)

**Voted off so far: Tanya, Vanessa, Emma, Fawn, Fritzy.**

**P.S. Still open for challenge ideas. And try to make them jungle themed.**


	8. Treehouse Of Drama

Last time, on Total Drama Amazon. The Four teams went bungee jumping after several things that were floating in a river. After several jumps that were never shown for some reason the Killer Toucans actually won a round after their losing spree. The Amazing Sloths once again had to vote of one of their own, and unfortunately Fritzy had to go. What will happen next? Find in Total...Drama...Amazon!

**Intro to TDA (to "I Wanna be Famous!" )**

Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine

(The camera files past Chris and Chef arguing, them of a cliff and into a river)

You guys are on my mind

(Luna is seen swimming away from a group of piranhas)

You asked me what I wanted to be

(The camera moves from the river to the shore where Tyson and Candace are kissing each other, unaware that Tanya, Mary-Kate, Avonlea and Celia are hiding behind the trees giggling)

And now I think the answer is plain to see

(The cemara moves to a different part of the rainforest where Emma is walking, while Madeline is designing a dress while Caitlyn and Xander are watching, when Emma trips on a rock and lands on some mud which splash on Madeline's dress causing Madeline to attack Emma)

I want to be famous

(Camera moves to Ricky about to burn a bush while Isaac watches, when Vulcan jumps out of the bush and attacks Ricky)

I want to live close to the sun

(The camera moves to Chizu and Nigel playing chess, while Adam, Leo and Carol are talking in the background)

Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.

(Camera moves to Anthony screaming at Mertin, Crystal, River and Charlotte as they do push-ups)

Everything to prove nothing in my way

(Camera moves to Caleb and Joshua sing as Jinx, Faith and Fawn listen and Vanessa records it on her camera)

I'll get there one day

(Cora and Dylan are about to kiss when Fritzy knocks into Dylan while swinging on a wine knocking Dylan over)

Cause I want to be famous

(Amber is watch from the window of her team's cabin and smirking)

Nanana'nanaana nana nana

(Austin is looking at Parcilla while Nicholas picks his pocket.)

I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous

(Joseph and Orchid are running away from a Jaguar, while Drayden is drawing the scenario)

I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous

(Day turns to night, Chris Maclean is standing next to a now brightly lit campfire, with the 40 campers sitting in a circle around him. The camera zooms out slightly, and the letters TDA appear, and you can faintly see the rest of the words inside their respective letters.)

[Whistle's to theme]

**End of Intro**

(Killer Toucans)

Inside the cabin, the Killer Toucans were celebrating their victory. "Man, it took a long time, but we finally won!" Candace exclaimed.

"Yeah, can't believe it took us this long," Orchind said.

"Hey guys, I went inside Chris' kitchen and smuggled out this!" Nicholas proclaimed, as he showed them a huge bowl of popcorn.

"Awesome," Dylan said.

"Nice one Nicholas," Faith said.

(Confessional)

Tyson: Sometimes it's cool to have a thief as a friend.

Cora: Man Nicholas brought us popcorn? Next time he might bring us ice cream!

(Flash)

Meanwhile outside the Deadly Anacondas cabin, Amber was sitting on a tree stump thinking to herself.

"Hmm, maybe I should ask Nigel, or maybe Loki. Nah his pranks are immature. Maybe Pracilla, she was potential. Or perhaps Drayden, I could easily blackmail him. Oh forget this, I going to need a nerd to help me with this," She said. She then lit up and walked towards the cabin, and opened the door. "Oh Vulcan."

(Amazing Sloths)

Mertin was sleeping in his bed, when a shadowy figure came through the window. He sneaked towards Mertin, and grabbed by the mouth and stomach and easily carried him on his shoulder. Mertin woke up with a start, and tried to call for help but his cries where blocked by the strangers hand. The figure then left through the same window he came from.

(The Next Day)

All the campers were gathering in the mess hall. Just then Carol and Adam came walking towards the Screaming Monkies table, each one holding a one of Ricky's arm.

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

"We caught this guy, trying to burn down the forest," Carol said.

"Oh come on a guy has to have his needs!" Ricky said.

(Confessional)

Ricky: I just can't help it, if I see something I have to burn it. I've been doing this since I got here.

Carol: That kid needs to get help, if he thinks he can just burn things for fun.

(Flash)

After breakfast the teams gathered outside, where Chris was about to tell them their next challenge.

"All righty campers I hope you've eaten well, because today we're gonna build a tree house," Chris said.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Caleb said.

"Oh would you rather have me make you, run twenty thousand miles while I shot at you with a tank?" Chris asked.

"No, I'm fine with this challenge," Caleb said.

"Good. Anyway, you guys will have access to some tools, but you are going to have to find your own wood. The tree house has to be finished within 2 hours. Begin," Chris proclaimed.

The teams ran to the forest to collect wood.

The Screaming Monkies were already gathering wood, by hacking at tree with axes. All except Ricky who was looking around the forest.

"So many things to burn," He said. He hadn't burned something the whole morning. He would always go sneaking into the forest while no one was looking, and burn something down. But since Carol and Adam stopped him, he had been unable to burn something. He reached for his matchbox, and started walking towards a bush.

"Hey guys, Ricky's trying to burn down the forest!" Luna said. Avonlea and Madeline ran towards Ricky, and pulled him away before he could do so.

"Come on Ricky, you have to fight it!" Avonlea said.

"I can't!" Ricky said struggling to break free of their grip.

"Who far are we with the wood?" Madeline asked.

"We still need some more time," River answered.

Meanwhile with the Killer Toucans.

"Al right let's move it people, we have to win this thing!" Candace said.

(Confessional)

Austin: Why is the girl so mean all the time?

(Flash)

"Don't you think you're being a little too bossy with them Candy?" Tyson asked.

"And what if I am Ty?" Candace asked.

"You haven't called me by that name in a long time," Tyson said.

"I know, I'm sorry," Candace said, as the two kissed each other.

Meanwhile with the Deadly Anacondas

Let's split up so we can gather more wood. Drayden, Celia, Pracilla, Loki, Nigel you go left, we'll go to the right," Amber said. The team split up and went to gather wood. As they were cutting trees, Drayden was beginning to think about his feelings for Celia, and wondered if he should tell her.

"Hey Celia?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she responded.

"Well, oh you see...I..." Drayden began before he was interrupted.

"Hey guys come over here! I have to show you something!" Loki yelled. Drayden began walking towards the direction of the voice. He suddenly tripped on something, and fell into a puddle of mud.

"Ha, I can't believe you feel for that," Loki proclaimed.

"If you're done fooling around, we have to win this challenge," Pracilla proclaimed.

"Pracilla's right let's go Loki," Nigel said.

The other members of the Deadly Anacondas (aka Amber's Alliance Of Evil), were sitting next to trees waiting for something.

"I can't believe that Chris is making us hurt these trees," Joseph said.

"Calm down Joseph their just trees," Jinx said.

"Yeah it's not like they can die, unlike humans," Chizu said.

"Still it irritates me that we have to do this. I'm a nature lover; I refuse to harm as much as one tree!" Joseph said.

"Calm down hippie king, Vulcan should arrive any second now with the wood," Amber said.

"Look there he is!" Chizu said as she pointed to Vulcan, who was walking towards them with a lot of wood in his hands.

"Great job Vulcan," Amber said. "You really are a good friend for all of us,"

(Confessional)

Vulcan: They'll never find her body.

Amber: I can make Vulan play dead and roll over if I wanted.

(Flash)

Meanwhile with the Amazing Sloths

"Al right soldiers man those axes and cut like you've never cut before!" Anthony shouted.

"I can't these axes are too heavy," Mary-Kate said, barely being able to lift her axe.

"Fine, you go and keep watch," Anthony said.

"What on earth is she supposed to be looking for?" Crystal asked.

"The enemy of course," Anthony said.

"Why? It's not like they're going to attack us," Joshua said.

"We can't take that chance, Mary-Kate go watch," Anthony said.

"Fine," She said. She stormed off with a huff, before mumbling to herself. "I can't believe those guys, they treat me like a baby. Just because I look like a kid doesn't mean I have to be treated like one," she said. Suddenly she heard a yelp. She looked down to see a long furred tail, and she then saw that it belonged to a Jaguar.

The Jaguar growled, and Mary-Kate quickly turned around and ran. When the others saw her and the Jaguar, they quickly gathered their wood.

"Come let's get out of here," Charlotte said. The team ran was fast as they could to the begging spot. When they arrived there were four big trees, which they were supposed to build the tree houses on. Soon the others arrived with their wood.

"Alright people, there's work to do!" Amber said, as she and the other campers began building the tree house. It took a while finally two hours had passed, and Chris came to see the houses.

The Screaming Monkies' house was nice and clean, and seemed like a fine little tree house.

The Deadly Anacondas' house was bigger that the Screaming Monkies'. It had a leaf roof, and was a bit more impressive than also.

The Killer Toucans' was thick, and looked like it could hold about 19 people in there.

The Amazing Sloths' on the other hand was not that great. The house looked incomplete, and you can barely see bits of it fall off.

"Well I have to say this is impressive. Well except for the Amazing Sloths that is..." Chris began.

"THAT'S IT, I CAN TAKE IT ANY MORE!" Ricky shouted. He grabbed some matches, lit them up and threw them at the Killer Toucans tree house. It began to burn up, and the members quickly began to exit the tree house. Ricky then threw matches at the Deadly Anacondas tree house, which hit the leaves on the roof and the tree house began burning.

Before he could burn down the Amazing Sloths' tree house, Xander jumped on him. "Snap out of it Ricky!" he shouted.

"Oh, ok I'm better now" he said.

"Well unfortunately for you, the Screaming Monkies are disqualified and are placed in last place. That means the Amazing Sloths win this round!" Chris said. The Amazing Sloths cheered for their victory.

(Later)

The four teams were on the ground with the Killer Toucans and Deadly Anacondas covered in ash from the fire, with Chris standing in front of them.

"Congratulations Amazing Sloths, you have won your first challenge" Chris said causing the Screaming Monkies to scream in delight. "Killer Toucans and Deadly Anacondas, you get nothing. But as for the Screaming Monkies, meet me by the campfire in 20 minutes, because you are gonna have to vote of one of your members" Chris said.

(Confessional)

Luna: I can't believe Ricky did that, he is so not going to be here anymore.

Adam: Ricky, you're out.

Madeline: I like Ricky, but he just cost us this challenge. Sorry Ricky but I'm afraid we can't take any more risks.

Ricky: Man I feel so stupid. I tried my best to stop myself but it's just so hard.

(Flash)

After that Amber was walking alone in the forest waiting for someone. Finally she saw Mertin running towards her with a piece of paper, and she smirked.

"Here's the information you wanted Amber" Mertin said.

"Thank you Mertin," Amber said as she tuck the paper and began reading it. After a while she turned to Mertin who was still waiting there. "Once again Mertin I thank you for your services,"

"Yeah, yeah but remember out deal," he said.

"Off course, I promise you'll get one sixth of the money after I win," Amber said.

(Confessional)

Amber: God, I can't believe how easy it is to get away with this S***, that loser actually expects me to hold my end of the deal. Ha, idiot.

(Flash)

Meanwhile the members of the Screaming Monkies, where at the bonfire pit, as Chris stood in front of them. In his hand was a tray, with 8 chocolate jaguars.

"Members of the Screaming Monkies, I have on this tray 8 chocolate jaguars, however there are only 9 of you. When I call your name, come up and claim a jaguar! If a last person who doesn't receive a jaguar, will go to the elimination boat, which will carry you far away from here, and never allow you to return".

"Xander, Avonlea, Leo, Madeline..."

While Chris said this, he threw jaguars at the contestants one by one..

"Carol, Madeline, Luna..."

This left only River and Ricky.

"And the last jaguar goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...River!"

"Oh well, it was inevitable, bye guys," Ricky said as walked towards the Elimination Boat.

(At the Dock)

Ricky waved silently as the elimination boat left the shore.

"And that's it for Ricky. Tune in for the next exciting episode of Total...Drama...Amazon!" Chris said.

(End Episode)

**Voted off so far: Tanya, Vanessa, Emma, Fawn, Fritzy, Ricky.**


	9. It's Flag Hunting Time

Last time, on Total Drama Amazon. The Four teams had to build their very own tree house, out of whatever they could find. Shock of all shocks the Amazing Sloths won, and to no surprise at all it was Ricky who bit the dust. Who will go next? Find out in Total...Drama...Amazon!

**Intro to TDA (to "I Wanna be Famous!" )**

Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine

(The camera files past Chris and Chef arguing, them of a cliff and into a river)

You guys are on my mind

(Luna is seen swimming away from a group of piranhas)

You asked me what I wanted to be

(The camera moves from the river to the shore where Tyson and Candace are kissing each other, unaware that Tanya, Mary-Kate, Avonlea and Celia are hiding behind the trees giggling)

And now I think the answer is plain to see

(The cemara moves to a different part of the rainforest where Emma is walking, while Madeline is designing a dress while Caitlyn and Xander are watching, when Emma trips on a rock and lands on some mud which splash on Madeline's dress causing Madeline to attack Emma)

I want to be famous

(Camera moves to Ricky about to burn a bush while Isaac watches, when Vulcan jumps out of the bush and attacks Ricky)

I want to live close to the sun

(The camera moves to Chizu and Nigel playing chess, while Adam, Leo and Carol are talking in the background)

Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.

(Camera moves to Anthony screaming at Mertin, Crystal, River and Charlotte as they do push-ups)

Everything to prove nothing in my way

(Camera moves to Caleb and Joshua sing as Jinx, Faith and Fawn listen and Vanessa records it on her camera)

I'll get there one day

(Cora and Dylan are about to kiss when Fritzy knocks into Dylan while swinging on a wine knocking Dylan over)

Cause I want to be famous

(Amber is watch from the window of her team's cabin and smirking)

Nanana'nanaana nana nana

(Austin is looking at Parcilla while Nicholas picks his pocket.)

I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous

(Joseph and Orchid are running away from a Jaguar, while Drayden is drawing the scenario)

I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous

(Day turns to night, Chris Maclean is standing next to a now brightly lit campfire, with the 40 campers sitting in a circle around him. The camera zooms out slightly, and the letters TDA appear, and you can faintly see the rest of the words inside their respective letters.)

[Whistle's to theme]

**End of Intro**

(Deadly Anacondas)

Amber was lying on her bed reading through the piece of paper, that Mertin had given her. She had told him to get, so dirt on the other members of the Deadly Anacondas. She was reading them now, to try and find the perfect sixth member of her Alliance of evil. Suddenly an evil smirk appeared on her face.

(Confessional)

Amber: I have the perfect sixth member for my Alliance. Soon my alliance will be invincible.

(Flash)

(The Next Day)

All the campers were gathering in the mess hall.

"So Charlotte, how's it going?" Mertin asked Charlotte who was next to him.

"Meh, fine I guess," she answered. She then felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned to see Caitlyn and Crystal.

"Hey Charlotte," Crystal said.

"Yes?"

"I think Mertin has a crush on you," she said.

"Really?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah. And I think that you have a crush on him," she whispered.

"What?" Charlotte asked shocked, as he cheeks blushed.

(Confessional)

Charlotte: Aw man this is humiliating; I hope Crystal doesn't tell anyone about this.

Crystal: I think it's great that Charlotte has a crush on Mertin, they look so cute together.

Caitlyn: (Via Sign Language) I hope Charlotte and Mertin end up together.

(Flash)

"I saw how you acted, when Joshua asked if you were jealous. I think you should go talk to him, you'd make a great couple," Crystal said.

"I'll think about it," Charlotte said.

Meanwhile Crystal was playing on her guitar.

"Hey that's a nice beat you're playing," Caleb said.

"Thanks, its Tomorrow Never Knows by the Beatles," Crystal said.

"Cool," Caleb said.

"Al right soldiers, I want you to finish you're meal. We have to be in top form in order to win todays challenge!" Anthony said.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever Anthony," Joshua said.

Meanwhile with the Screaming Monkies.

"Hey Avonlea, how's it going?" Luna asked.

"Uh everything's fine Luna, thanks for asking," Avonlea said.

"What do you think todays challenge is going to be?" Madeline asked.

"Hopefully nothing to dangerous," Avonlea said.

"Hey Lea, is it true you have a crush on River?" Carol asked. On the other side of the table, River and Xander where talking.

"Hey River,"

"Yeah Xander?"

"I think Avonlea has a crush on you," Xander said.

"Wha-what?" River asked shocked.

"Yeah, she keeps getting really nervous when you're around," Xander said.

"Really?" River asked.

(Confessional)

River: I hope Xander's telling the truth, then that would be amazing.

(Flash)

"So are you gonna ask her out?" Xander asked.

"Sure, I'll do it after today's challenge," River said.

Meanwhile with the Killer Toucans.

"Hey Nicholas, did you bring what did you bring us this time?" Orchind asked.

"Nothing. Chris must've figured out that someone had been stealing his food, and now has guards guarding the door to the kitchen," Nicholas said.

"Aw man that sucks, now we have nothing to wash away Chef's food," Orchind said, before Chef threw a giant spoon at her.

After Breakfast the contestants were outside, where Chris was about to tell them their next challenge.

"Good morning campers today were going to have a Flag finding challenge," Chris declared.

"Uh, you mean capture the flag?" Mary-Kate asked.

"Both yes and no. You see I've had my interns set up four flags, each one looking exactly-like you're team logos. Your goal is to find you're team flag, and bring it back here before the other teams do," Chris said.

(Confessional)

Leo: Al right, let's do this. I hope our team wins, we really need a victory.

Anthony: I shall lead my team to victory.

Tyson: We will win this one for sure.

Amber: We will conquer this challenge, like we've done since the beginning.

(Flash)

"Al righty, everybody line up," Chris shouted, which they all did. "When I say go you run like there's no tomorrow, and find you flags."

"On your marks, get set, GO!" Everyone ran as fast as they could into the forest.

"Do you think they'll be safe?" Chef asked.

"Who cares?" Chris asked.

(The Deadly Anacondas)

"Al right, scatter and find that flag!" Amber shouted. Everyone spit up into teams. Team 1 was Celia and Drayden, team 2 was Nigel, Loki and Pracilla and team 3 was Amber's Alliance of Evil.

While Drayden and Celia were looking for the flag, Drayden decided to try and talk with Celia.

"Hey Celia?" Drayden asked.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"Well I just wanted to say, I think you look pretty," Drayden said.

"Thanks, you're not so bad looking yourself," Celia said.

"Uh, ah thanks," Drayden said blushing.

"You're welcome. Now come on, we have to find that flag," Celia said.

"Oh yeah right," Drayden said as he began following her.

(Confessional)

Drayden: Well that went pretty good I hope I didn't embarrass myself.

Celia: Drayden's cute, I wonder if he is single.

(Flash)

Meanwhile with Loki, Nigel and Pracilla, they were looking for the flag while Pracilla was swatting several mosquitos that were trying to bite her.

"Argh, why won't these things go away?" Pracilla asked angrily.

"So Nigel, how are you planning to get rid of Amber?" Loki asked ignoring Pracilla.

"First we have to get more members, and I think Celia and Drayden should be just enough," Nigel said.

"Then we can team up and get Amber out of here," Loki said.

"Exactly," Nigel said.

Meanwhile with Amber's Alliance of Evil.

"Can you see it?" Amber asked Jinx who was up in a tree.

"Nothing," Jinx said, before quickly saying: "Wait, I think I can see it! Yes I can see it; it's inside a cave about 50 feet away to the left." She said before jumping down the tree.

"Al right then let's get moving!" Amber said, as she and the rest of her alliance ran to the right.

"What if the other gets the flag before we do Amber? Chizu asked.

"They won't," Amber said.

"What makes you so sure?" Joseph asked.

"Because as a team were invincible. Especially when we get our sixth member," Amber said.

"Sixth member?" Chizu asked.

"Yes, I have got just what I need to get her to join me from a little help from Vulcan. Isn't that right Vulcy?" Amber asked.

"My name isn't Vulcy!" Vulcan growled.

"Oh I'm sorry, what did you say?" Amber asked holding out the disk.

"Nothing," Vulcan growled coldly.

"I thought so," Amber said.

(Confessional)

Vulcan: I F***ing hate that witch.

(Flash)

Meanwhile with the Screaming Monkies, the members were looking high and low to find the flag.

"Any luck?" Adam asked Carol who had been climbing the trees, to see if she could find the flag.

"None what so ever," Carol replied.

"Come on guys, we have to find that flag, before the other team does," River said.

"But we've look almost everywhere, and we've still not found it," Leo said.

"We have to keep looking!" Avonlea said.

"Yeah we have to keep looking," Madeline said.

"So where do we go now?" Xander asked.

Just then Luna tripped on a tree, and fell face first into a mud pile.

"Hey guys, I'm going to wash this mud of my face," Luna said as she ran to the river. She placed her head into the water, and waited for the mud to wash off. While she did she saw something down the bottom. "Guys get over here, I've found the flag."

Meanwhile with the Killer Toucans, they were currently running through the rainforest.

"Come on guys, that dam flag should be around here somewhere," Candace said.

"Yeah but where?" Dylan asked.

"Maybe it's up in the sky, or inside a tree," Cora suggested.

"Who knows," Tyson asked.

"Al right let's think, if we were Chris where would we hide the flag?" Nicholas asked.

"Maybe inside a volcano," Orchind suggested.

"No that's too extreme," Nicholas said.

"Hey guys, there's a crack over her," Austin said.

"What?" Candace asked. She and everyone else ran to where Austin was, and saw a cliff. Under the cliff there was a pillar, and on the center of that pillar was their flag.

Meanwhile with the Amazing Sloths, Anthony had the team band together into a huddle so they would be prepared for "enemy attacks".

"Move out soldiers, we must find the flag inorder to claim victory!" Anthony shouted.

(Confessional)

Mertin: Al right Anthony is seriously staring to get one my nerves. Can't he see this isn't a war zone?"

(Flash)

"You don't have to give us orders Anthony, we're not in a war," Charlotte said.

"Yes I do. I've been to military school, and that makes me better than you," Anthony said.

"Ok I've had about enough!" Caleb said. He jumped on Anthony, and the two began fighting. The others watched as the two fought.

"Guys you have to stop fighting, we have to find the flag!" Crystal said.

"Only if he stops acting like this," Anthony said.

"What the f*** is you're problem?" Caleb asked.

"Hey guys look," Mertin said as he pointed to the trees. Everyone look towards where Mertin was pointing, and saw their flag on a branch on a tree.

Meanwhile with the Deadly Anacondas, all the members had regrouped and where running towards their flag. Finally they saw it, resting inside a dark cave. Amber walked towards it, when Chizu pulled her back.

"Dosen't this seem kinda easy?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's not like Chris to leave the flag unprotected like that," Jinx said.

"Good point Vulcan get the flag," Amber said. Vulcan walked to the flag, and picked it up. Suddenly a bunch of cougar lept on him, and he hit his head on a tree and fell unconscious.

(Confessional)

Joseph: And we're screwed.

(Flash)

Meanwhile with the Screaming Monkies, Luna jumped into the water and began swimming after the flag. When she reached it however, and bunch of piranhas began swimming towards her. Her eyes widened with fear, and began swimming towards the shore.

Meanwhile with the Killer Toucans, they were discussing about who should climb down the cliff and get the flag.

"I'll do it," Candace said.

"No Candy, It's too dangerous," Tyson said.

"I'll go down there," Dylan said.

"No way Dylan, I'm going to go," Cora said. And before they could argue, Cora was already climbing down to get the flag.

(Confessional)

Orchind: Man Cora's got guts to climb down there.

(Flash)

"Be carefull Cora!" Mary-Kate said.

"Understood!" Cora shouted. She reached out, and grabbed the flag with her right arm. Just then a group of condors began flying towards Cora.

"Cora look out!" Crystal shouted.

Meanwhile with the Amazing Sloths, Anthony was about to climb the tree when Charlotte stopped him.

"It might be booby trapped," she said. She grabbed a wine and created a lasso out of it. She then threw the lasso at the flag, and when the flag was inside the lasso hole she pulled back. The flag came out of the tree, and then anacondas came from the branches beneath it.

"Told you so," Charlotte said to an astonished looking Anthony, as she grabbed the flag and ran back to the beginning point.

(Confessional)

Anthony: I cannot believe I just got beaten by a girl!

(Flash)

(Screaming Monkies)

Luna quickly climbed back onto the surface, with the flag in hand. Leo grabbed her arms, and pulled her up.

"Luna, are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Leo thanks" Luna said.

"Come on guys, let's get to the starting point," Adam said. Everyone nodded and ran back to the starting point.

(Killer Toucans)

Cora was climbing the cliff like mad, while the condors tried to peck at her. Finally she made it back to the top. "Alrighty guys, let's win this thing!" she said. She and the others ran back to the starting point.

(Deadly Anacondas)

One of the cougars lept towards Amber, who whacked it with the flag. Just then several jaguars showed up, and decided to help the cougars out.

"There's too many of them, we aren't going to make it Amber!" Jinx said.

"Yes we are. Now get a branch and help me out here," Amber said as she hit a jaguar with the flag. Jinx, Chizu and Joseph did what Amber told them and tried their best to defend themselves from the wild cats.

(Meanwhile back at the starting point)

Chris and Chef were sitting in chairs, as the Amazing Sloths and Screaming Monkies began showing up. The two teams ran as fast as they could, but ultimately the Amazing Sloths reached the starting point first.

Just then the Killer Toucans showed up, and they made it to third place.

(Meanwhile back with the Deadly Anacondas)

The Team except for Drayden and Celia were trying to defeat the wild cats. Drayden placed his hand on Celia's check and decided that now was the time to tell her.

"Celia."

"What is it Drayden?" Celia asked.

"In case we die I just wanted to say...I love you," Drayden said nervously.

Celia looked at Drayden in surprise. "What?"

"I love you…I've loved you for a while now but I've never had the guts to tell you." Drayden admitted.

Celia was silent for a second and Drayden was starting to worry that she would reject him, until a warm smile came on her face. "Drayden….I love you too."

Drayden looked at Celia in surprise and shock. "Really?" he asked quietly.

Celia nodded. "Yeah…ever since I met you, I knew you were the one." She said sweetly.

Drayden couldn't believe what he just heard, she loved him...she actually loved him. He smiled warmly, when suddenly the sound of a jungle car was heard and the wild cats ran away. Everyone turned to see Chris ridding the car. "Al right loses hop on board."

(Later back on the starting point)

The four teams were standing in a row, with Chris standing in front of them.

"Well done Amazing Sloths, you have once again won the challenge and win an all you can eat dinner of all your favorite foods," Chris announced. The Amazing Sloths cheered in victory. "Once again the Screaming Monkies and Killer Toucans are empty handed. But for you Deadly Anacondas, it's time for your first elimination."

While the other members were voting on whom to eliminate, Amber walked towards Pracilla. "Come with me," she said. Pracilla did, until she was inside the woods with no one but Amber.

"What is it?" Pracilla asked.

"I have new for you. I'm the leader of an alliance, and you are going to be our sixth member," Amber said.

"Ha, dream on. I don't take orders from anyone," Pracilla said.

"Really? Hmm... I would how much you're plastic surgery secret mean to you," Amber said with a wicked smile. Pracilla's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't."

"A lot apparently." Amber said. "So here's the deal. You join us and keep me safe. You're secret is safe and everyone goes home happy," Pracilla's eyes narrowed. "Good, welcome to the club."

(Confessional)

Pracilla: Amber is not going to get away with this.

Amber: Now I am truly invincible.

(Flash)

Later the members of the Deadly Anacondas, where at the bonfire pit, as Chris stood in front of them. In his hand was a tray, with 9 chocolate jaguars.

"Members of the Deadly Anacondas, I have on this tray 9 chocolate jaguars, however there are only 10 of you. When I call your name, come up and claim a jaguar! If a last person who doesn't receive a jaguar..."

"Just get on with it," Nigel said.

"Fine," Chris said.

"Vulcan, Pracilla, Chizu, Nigel..."

While Chris said this, he threw jaguars at the contestants one by one..

"Joesph, Jinx, Drayden, Loki..."

This left only Celia and Amber.

"And the last jaguar goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Amber!"

"WHAT!" Celia said. "But I thought I got along with everyone,"

"Sorry Celia, but that's life for yah," Chris said.

"Wait!" Drayden said as he ran up to Celia. "Celia before you go, there's something I have to do,"

He then gave her a deep passionate kiss. Celia looked shocked at first but then kissed Drayden back, before Chef came along and pulled Celia away from Drayden.

(At the Dock)

"Good bye Drayden, I'll miss you" Celia said waving good bye to her boyfriend as the ship left shore.

"I'll miss you too..." Drayden said waving goodbye to Celia.

"And so Celia's gone" Chris concluded, "Tune in next time for another trilling episode of Total...Drama...Amazon!"

(End Episode)

**Voted off so far: Tanya, Vanessa, Emma, Fawn, Fritzy, Ricky, Celia.**


	10. Underground Gel Search

Last time, on Total Drama Amazon. The Four teams had to find their own iconic flags, and bring it back to the starting. Along the way they were met with piranhas, snakes, condors and jaguars. Poor Deadly Anacondas were attacked by jaguars, and lost for the first time while the Amazing Sloths came out victorious. Drayden finally confessed his love for Celia, only to lose her at the bonfire. Poor guy. Anyway I hope you're ready because it's once again time for Total...Drama...Amazon!

**Intro to TDA (to "I Wanna be Famous!")**

Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine

(The camera files past Chris and Chef arguing, them of a cliff and into a river)

You guys are on my mind

(Luna is seen swimming away from a group of piranhas)

You asked me what I wanted to be

(The camera moves from the river to the shore where Tyson and Candace are kissing each other, unaware that Tanya, Mary-Kate, Avonlea and Celia are hiding behind the trees giggling)

And now I think the answer is plain to see

(The camera moves to a different part of the rainforest where Emma is walking, while Madeline is designing a dress while Caitlyn and Xander are watching, when Emma trips on a rock and lands on some mud which splash on Madeline's dress causing Madeline to attack Emma)

I want to be famous

(Camera moves to Ricky about to burn a bush while Isaac watches, when Vulcan jumps out of the bush and attacks Ricky)

I want to live close to the sun

(The camera moves to Chizu and Nigel playing chess, while Adam, Leo and Carol are talking in the background)

Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.

(Camera moves to Anthony screaming at Mertin, Crystal, River and Charlotte as they do push-ups)

Everything to prove nothing in my way

(Camera moves to Caleb and Joshua sing as Jinx, Faith and Fawn listen and Vanessa records it on her camera)

I'll get there one day

(Cora and Dylan are about to kiss when Fritzy knocks into Dylan while swinging on a wine knocking Dylan over)

Cause I want to be famous

(Amber is watch from the window of her team's cabin and smirking)

Nanana'nanaana nana nana

(Austin is looking at Parcilla while Nicholas picks his pocket.)

I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous

(Joseph and Orchid are running away from a Jaguar, while Drayden is drawing the scenario)

I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous

(Day turns to night, Chris Maclean is standing next to a now brightly lit campfire, with the 40 campers sitting in a circle around him. The camera zooms out slightly, and the letters TDA appear, and you can faintly see the rest of the words inside their respective letters.)

[Whistle's to theme]

**End of Intro**

(Deadly Anacondas)

In the Boys side of the cabin, Drayden was having trouble sleeping. He still missed Celia a bit. Nigel who slept next to him noticed this, and decided to ask Drayden what the problem was.

"Hey Drayden, is something wrong?" Nigel asked.

"Uh hey Nigel, I'm just missing Celia you know?" Drayden responded.

"Oh that? Don't worry about. When you are eliminated, you might just be together with her," Nigel told him.

"You think so?" Drayden asked.

"Sure, no go back to sleep. We have a challenge tomorrow," Nigel said before going back to sleep. Drayden smiled a bit at the thought that he might be back with Celia, and eventually well asleep.

(The Next Day)

The campers were in the mess hall eating their breakfast.

"So Tyson, what should we do after the challenge?" Candace asked her boyfriend.

"Nothing too sexual. Maybe just, a look around of the rainforest. Tyson replied.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Candace said smirking.

"Man they sure looking like a good couple," Faith said, secretly licking a caramel lollipop.

"Yeah, what I wouldn't give to get one of those," Dylan said.

"Way behind you on that one Dylan," Nicholas replied.

All the campers had just had breakfast, and had been told by chef to go to a mine in the rainforest, were they would get their challenge from Chris. When they arrived they saw, there were four entrances to the mine.

"So what kind of half-assed kind of challenge, do you think he has for us this time?" Pracilla asked the crowd.

"Who knows, who cares," Jinx replied.

(Confessional)

Jinx: If Chris thinks he can intimidate me, he should think again.

Amber: I am so happy we have Pracilla, She'll do a fine job getting me to the finals and winning.

Charlotte: I hope the mine isn't dark, if the challenge involves it. I'm afraid of the dark.

(Flash)

Just then Chris landed on the ground from the sky, while riding a parachute. After his toke the parachute of him, he turned to the campers with a large grin. "Greeting campers, it's time for your next challenge."

"Yeah, and I'm just so excited I can't contain it," Xander said sarcastically, causing Madeline to blush and giggle.

"For this challenge you're going to go inside these mines. You see as it turns out, I've lost my precious hair gel in this extremely large mine," Chris explained.

"Why don't you just get it yourself?" Avonlea asked.

"Because then there wouldn't be a challenge," Chris answered.

(Confessional)

Carol: I swear he wasn't us to suffer.

(Flash)

"So any way, you may pick between one of these four entrances to go inside and try to find my hair gel," Chris said.

"We'll take door nr.3" Amber proclaimed.

(Confessional)

Amber: We are so going to win this.

Chizu: I hope Amber knows what she's doing.

Joseph: Any moment now, and I'll take over our little alliance.

(Flash)

"Well that was fast, which one will you take," Chris asked the other three teams. The members of the Screaming Monkies, Amazing Sloths and Killer Toucans gathered together and began degaussing the subject.

"Should we choose the second one?" Luna asked the others.

"We could, but I'm feeling we should use the fourth one," River suggested.

"Al right then," Leo said. The team then moved away from each other and Leo said. "We chose the fourth one."

"And we'll go with the first one," Anthony said.

"And that leaves the Killer Toucans with the second entrance. Now go and find my hair gel. The team that finds it wins," Chris announced. And with that the four teams ran into, the entrances they had chosen.

(Meanwhile with the Screaming Monkies)

The team was moving down the mine. As they were walking, it began getting darker and darker, and Leo saw that Luna was looking really nervous.

"Luna what's wrong?" Leo asked.

"I've haven't really told any of you this, but...I'm afraid of the dark," Luna admitted.

(Confessional)

Luna: Oh man this is so embarrassing; I can't believe I just admitted that.

Leo: I don't mind if Luna's afraid of the dark, I'm afraid of fire. We all have our own fears.

Madeline: I feel sorry for Luna I can only imagine what she's going through.

(Flash)

"Luna its ok, you can get through this. I know you can," Leo said.

"You think so?" Luna asked.

"I know so. I'll hold your hand until we get to the surface ok?" Leo asked.

"Sure," Luna answered and held Leo's hand as they continued to walk deeper into the mine. While she was doing so, she began to blush.

(Confessional)

Luna: Leo's so sweet. I hope I can make it up to him somehow.

Avonlea: That was so sweet of Leo. I think Leo and Luna would make a good couple.

(Flash)

(Amazing Sloths)

The team was walking through the mine. They were looking around, trying to find Chris' hair gel. While they were walking, Mertin saw that Charlotte was looking scared.

"Hey Charlotte, are you ok?" Mertin asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine," Charlotte lied.

"You're lying," Mertin said.

"No I'm not," Charlotte said.

"Charlotte if there's anything wrong you can tell me," Mertin said.

"Nothing's wrong," Charlotte nearly shouted.

(Confessional)

Charlotte: It's nice that Mertin cares about me, but I don't want to admit that I'm afraid to darkness. It's just so embarrassing.

Mertin: I hope Charlotte is alright.

(Flash)

"Guys what's going on?" Crystal asked.

"Keep up will you? I do not tolerate this lack of movement we have a mission to do!" Anthony shouted.

"For crying out loud Anthony, we're not in a war so stop talking like we are!" Charlotte shouted back.

"Yeah, it's getting really annoying," Joshua agreed.

"As captain of this team, I demand you do as I say. Now come on we've wasted enough time already," Anthony said as he kept on walking. The other members of the team growled.

(Confessional)

Charlotte: Anthony's has really begun to get on my nerves. He has to leave as soon as possible.

(Flash)

(Deadly Anacondas)

The team was searching for Chris' hair gel. Amber was in front of the team throughout the tunnel so she could find it first.

"Look hard my friends, the hair gel had got to be around her somewhere," Amber said.

"We're not your friends," Nigel muttered.

"Oh shut it Nigel, and find that hair gel," Amber said. Chizu decided to try and talk to Nigel.

"Are we there yet?" Loki asked.

"Shut up," Vulcan replied.

"So Nigel, how about a chess game after this?" She asked Nigel. He sighed.

"Sure why not?" Nigel said.

"Is something wrong?" Chizu asked. Nigel wasn't expecting the question.

(Confessional)

Nigel: Should I tell her? If I do it might shatter her heart.

Chizu: I hope Nigel will tell me what's wrong; I just don't like seeing him so upset.

(Flash)

"It's nothing," Nigel lied.

"Hey Chizu, come here," Amber shouted. Chizu sighed and walked towards her and Vulcan. Nigel looked upset, when Loki walked towards him.

"Are you ok Nige?" Loki asked.

"I'm fine, I just have to get rid of Amber so Chizu can be free," Nigel said.

(Killer Toucans)

The team was walking, when they heard a loud scream. They turned and saw Austin looking freaked out.

"What is it Austin?" Cora asked.

"There's a spider down there," Austin said pointing to a black spider on the ground.

"Seriously? You screamed over a small spider?" Nicholas asked.

"Yeah I hate spiders," Austin said.

(Confessional)

Nicholas: What is it with people and their arachnophobia?

(Flash)

"Come on Austin it's just a small spider, It's not going to bite you," Dylan said.

"I don't care, it's still scary," Austin replied.

"Ugh, fine we'll help you through the rest of the way," Nicholas replied.

"Thanks," Austin said.

The teams kept on trying to look for Chris' hair gel, when Adam from the Screaming Monkies noticed something. "Hey guys come over here!"

The members of the Screaming Monkies walked towards where Adam was. "What is it?" Leo asked Adam.

"Look at this," Adam pointed to lots of rocks gathered together.

"What about it?" River asked.

"Don't you think it's weird that a bunch of rocks are together, when this would be nearly impossible to appear on its own?" Adam asked.

"Now that you mention it, I've played Red Dead Redemption. And it that game, there wear treasure chests hidden in these kind of things," Xander said. He and Adam quickly realized something, and began removing the rocks one by one. After removing several rocks, they saw a can of hair gel under it.

(Confessional)

Carol: Ah' knew that he didn't really lose it. It was just a part of his plan.

Madeline: I can't believe Chris made us believe he actually lost it.

(Flash)

"Alright, let's give this to the bastard who made us go through all this trouble," River said. The team ran out of the tunnel, and reached the surface. They saw Chris and Adam threw the hair gel can at Chris, who grabbed it in midair.

"I see you've found my hair gel, how nice of you," Chris said, causing the members of the Screaming Monkies to growl. He then grabbed a megaphone, and shouted. "Ok guys the Screaming Monkies have won the challenge, please come back up to the surface." The first to make it up where the Deadly Anacondas, then the Killer Toucans and finally the Amazing Sloths.

"Once again the Screaming Monkies have won for finding my hair gel," Chris said, as the Screaming Monkies were smiling over their victory but were still angry at Chris. "Once again the Deadly Anacondas and Killer Toucans are left with nothing, but you Amazing Sloths have to vote off another one on your team."

And with that, the Amazing Sloths went out to cast their vote. The Screaming Monkies were walking to their cabin, when Luna walked over to Leo and kissed him on the check surprising him.

"Thanks for helping me during the challenge Leo," Luna said. Leo didn't say anything, but blushed and smiled at this.

(Confessional)

Leo: Wow. Just...Wow.

(Flash)

Later the Meanwhile the members of the Amazing Sloths, where at the bonfire pit, as Chris stood in front of them. In his hand was a tray, with 8 chocolate jaguars.

"Members of the Amazing Sloths, I have on this tray 8 chocolate jaguars, however there are only 9 of you. When I call your name, come up and claim a jaguar! If a last person who doesn't receive a jaguar, will go to the elimination boat, which will carry you far away from here, and never allow you to return".

(Confessional)

Caitlyn: (Via Sign Language) I vote for Anthony.

Caleb: Anthony has got to go!

Mary-Kate: I've had about enough of Anthony.

Joshua: Sorry Anthony, but you had it coming.

(Flash)

"Mary-Kate, Mertin, Charlotte, Crystal...

While Chris said this, he threw jaguars at the contestants one by one.

"Caitlyn, Joshua..."

This left only Caleb and Anthony.

"And the last jaguar goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Caleb!"

"WHAT!" Anthony shouted.

"Yes! Thank you Chris and good bye Logan!" Caleb said

"This is ridiculous! You betrayed me!" Anthony shouted to the other members of the Amazing Sloths

"It's time for you to go Anthony" Chris said.

"I was leading our team to victory, and this is how you repay me?" Anthony asked. Just then Chef came walking towards Anthony, and dragged him to the dock.

(At the Dock)

"You'll all pay for this, you hear me you'll all pa..." Anthony ranted, until the driver threw a rock at his face knocking him out.

Chris in the meantime was overlooking Anthony leaving. "And that's it for Anthony. Tune in next time to see who gets eliminated next on of Total...Drama...Amazon.

(End Episode)

**I'm sorry for the lack of story in this chapter, but with all the tests I had to take last week, it has been extremely exhausting.**

**Voted off so far: Tanya, Vanessa, Emma, Fawn, Fritzy, Ricky, Celia, Anthony.**

**By the way if you want you can make a top 10-20 list of you're favoruite characters.**


	11. Robin Um Cap

Last time, on Total Drama Amazon. I sent the four teams down a dark, abandoned mime to find my "Lost" hair gel. And after several hours of walking, walking and walking, the Screaming Monkies managed to win it all. The Amazing Sloths had to get rid of a member, and this time it was poor little Anthony who had to go. So what is the next challenge you might be asking yourself? Find out in Total...Drama...Amazon!

**Intro to TDA (to "I Wanna be Famous!")**

Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine

(The camera files past Chris and Chef arguing, them of a cliff and into a river)

You guys are on my mind

(Luna is seen swimming away from a group of piranhas)

You asked me what I wanted to be

(The camera moves from the river to the shore where Tyson and Candace are kissing each other, unaware that Tanya, Mary-Kate, Avonlea and Celia are hiding behind the trees giggling)

And now I think the answer is plain to see

(The camera moves to a different part of the rainforest where Emma is walking, while Madeline is designing a dress while Caitlyn and Xander are watching, when Emma trips on a rock and lands on some mud which splash on Madeline's dress causing Madeline to attack Emma)

I want to be famous

(Camera moves to Ricky about to burn a bush while Isaac watches, when Vulcan jumps out of the bush and attacks Ricky)

I want to live close to the sun

(The camera moves to Chizu and Nigel playing chess, while Adam, Leo and Carol are talking in the background)

Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.

(Camera moves to Anthony screaming at Mertin, Crystal, River and Charlotte as they do push-ups)

Everything to prove nothing in my way

(Camera moves to Caleb and Joshua sing as Jinx, Faith and Fawn listen and Vanessa records it on her camera)

I'll get there one day

(Cora and Dylan are about to kiss when Fritzy knocks into Dylan while swinging on a wine knocking Dylan over)

Cause I want to be famous

(Amber is watch from the window of her team's cabin and smirking)

Nanana'nanaana nana nana

(Austin is looking at Parcilla while Nicholas picks his pocket.)

I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous

(Joseph and Orchid are running away from a Jaguar, while Drayden is drawing the scenario)

I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous

(Day turns to night, Chris Maclean is standing next to a now brightly lit campfire, with the 40 campers sitting in a circle around him. The camera zooms out slightly, and the letters TDA appear, and you can faintly see the rest of the words inside their respective letters.)

[Whistle's to theme]

**End of Intro**

(The Amazing Sloths)

The male members of the Amazing Sloths were in the cabin celebrating. While they did lose, they were still extremely happy over the fact that Anthony was gone.

"Ah man, it feels good to know that Anthony's gone," Joshua exclaimed.

"I agree, I couldn't take much more of him," Caleb agreed.

(Confessional)

Mertin: It's good to know that mister war general is away, I've had just about enough of him.

Mary-Kate: Finally, Anthony's eliminated. He was so annoying.

(Flash)

(The Next Day)

The teams were gathered together in the mess hall, where Chef was serving his food to the campers.

"So what kind of challenge do you think Chris has in store for us this time?" Loki asked.

"I bet its archery," Vulcan declared.

"Why archery?" Drayden asked.

"Because I'm excellent at it," Vulcan said. Amber smirked at this.

(Confessional)

Amber: In that chase, winning will be easy.

Vulcan: I'm one of the greatest hunters in my tribe; I'm an expert in every kind of weapon.

Pracilla: (Referring to Vulcan) Arrogant little b*****d.

(Flash)

Meanwhile with the Amazing Sloths.

"Hey um guys," Crystal said.

"Yeah?" the other members except Mary-Kate responded.

"I think for the next elimination, we should probably vote off Mary-Kate," Crystal told them.

"What, why?" Mertin asked.

"Well she's 5, this whole thing it dangerous for her," Crystal explained.

"Good point," Caitlyn said via sign language.

(Confessional)

Crystal: I don't have anything against Mary-Kate, but she just seems too young to be on Total Drama.

Caleb: Crystal does have a good point; I just hope Mary-Kate won't hate us for this.

(Flash)

Later the four teams were gathered outside, were Chris was standing with several bow and arrow targets and a basket filled with bows and arrows in the back ground.

"Welcome campers, today were going to have an archery contest," Chris proclaimed.

(Confessional)

Vulcan: Called it.

(Flash)

"Phew, I thought you would give us a really difficult challenge," Charlotte exclaimed.

"Spoilers, I will be doing that next time," Chris announced with a sinister grin.

"S**t" Charlotte cursed.

"Anyway, this is pretty much a generic archery tournament. The white circles are worth 1 point; the black circles are worth 3 points, the blue circles are worth 5 points, the red circles are worth 7 points, the gold circles are worth 9 points and the last circle is worth 10 points. Each one gets just one arrow. The team with the highest score wins," Chris explained.

"Al right let's do this," Vulcan said. The team went to the basket, and they grabbed a bow and arrow each and they all lined up.

"Ok first up, Amazing Sloths," Chris announced.

(Confessional)

Joshua: Well here goes my first attempt of archer, I hope I do well.

Mary-Kate: Oh boy this is going to fun. I hope my team wins.

(Flash)

The team went into position and armed their bows and arrows. However some of them like Joshua, Mary-Kate and Crystal were having trouble arming their bows and arrows. Finally all of them managed to successfully arm their bows and arrows, and began aiming at the targets far away from them.

Chris shouted. The Team let go and they went flying away. Well most of them anyway. Joshua's had just fallen onto the ground when he had let go of it. And Mary-Kate's had fallen by her feet, most likely due to her age.

Chris went to check the score. Mertin had gotten 1 point, Crystal had gotten 3, Charlotte had gotten 1, Caleb had gotten 7 and Caitlyn had gotten 9.

"Congratulations Amazing Sloths, you have gotten 21 points," Chris announced. The Amazing Sloths cheered a little and then to the background to watch how the other teams preformed. Meanwhile Chizu noticed that Amber wasn't with the rest of the team, and she went over to Nigel.

"Hey Nigel did you see where Amber went off too?" She asked him.

"I think she went into the rainforest," Nigel answered.

"Thanks," Chizu replied, and ran into the rainforest to look for Amber.

(Meanwhile with Amber)

"Oh man, where am I going to find something to eat," Amber asked herself as her stomach growled a bit.

(Confessional)

Amber: I've really got to get something else to eat besides the horrible breakfast food.

Chizu: I have to find Amber, before it's our turn.

(Flash)

Suddenly Amber saw a juicy red apple on a branch, and she ran towards it. She picked it up, and was about to eat it when a money climbed onto the branch. The monkey looked hungrily at the apple Amber was holding, and Amber noticed it.

"Aw...You want the apple?" Amber asked. The monkey nodded in response.

"You want the apple?" Amber asked again. The monkey nodded again.

"You want this big, red, juicy apple?" Amber asked. The monkey nodded drooling slightly. Amber then suddenly punched the monkey in the face. "Yeah well F*** you, you can't have it." She chuckled and was about to bite into the apple, when suddenly a whole army of money came out of the tree and glared at her. Amber gave a small squeak, just when the moneys jumped on her.

(Meanwhile with Chizu)

"Amber? Amber where are you?" Chizu cried for the queen bee. Suddenly she heard a loud scream, and she quickly ran towards the source of the scream. When she arrived she saw Amber, covered with monkeys trying to attack her.

"Chizu, get the damn monkeys off!" Amber screamed as she pulled one of them off her, and tossed it away. Chizu nodded and grabbed some mud nearby, and threw at the monkeys. They all jumped off Amber and ran into the forest.

"Are you alright?" Chizu asked in concern.

"Of course I am, I love it when monkeys begin to bite me," Amber replied.

"Yeah I guess it was a stupid question. Anyway, we should get back to the rest of the team," Chizu proclaimed as she and Amber walked back to the teams.

(Meanwhile with the rest of the campers)

"All right, next up is the Screaming Monkies," Chris announced.

(Confessional)

Carol: Ah' right this should be fun.

Luna: I hope I'll be good. I've never tried archery before.

Xander: This is gonna be awesome.

Adam: Meh, I think I'll do fine.

(Flash)

The Screaming Monkies got into position. They lined up their shots, and fire their bows. Once again Chris went to check the score. Luna had gotten 3 points, Leo had gotten 1, Adam had gotten 9, Carol had gotten 7, Avonlea had gotten 9 points, River had gotten 3 points, Madeline had gotten 3 and Xander had gotten 3.

"And the Screaming Monkies got 38 points," Chris announced.

"Al right," Avonlea cheered.

"Wuhu," Madeline cheered.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Leo cried.

"Nice job Avonlea," River praised.

"Oh...um thank you River," Avonlea stuttered blushing.

(Confessional)

Avonlea: River's so sweet, he just makes me so happy.

River: Avonlea did nice job, I wonder if she can teach me.

(Flash)

"Ok then, now it's time for the Killer Toucans to shot," Chris announced.

(Confessional)

Tyson: Ah Archery, one of the most exciting sports invented.

Candace: Hah, this should be easy enough. I bet I could hit the last circle blindfolded.

Faith (While licking a lollipop): You know, I've never tried archery before. This will be fun.

Dylan: This will be easy, I'll hit that last circle no sweat.

Cora: This if gonna be so cool! I'm sure that we'll get so many points!

Orchind: Hopefully we'll win this one.

(Flash)

The team got into position, and armed there bows and arrows. Just then Chizu and Amber came walking back to their team, and Joseph noticed that Amber had scratch marks all over her body, her clothes had been slightly ripped, and her hair was a complete mess.

"Um what happ..." Joseph began.

"Don't...wanna...talk...about...it" Amber growled angrily.

Just then the Killer Toucans fired their bows and arrows. Cora's arrow flew up into the sky, while Dylan's arrow hit Chef in the butt causing him to scream.

(Confessional)

Nicholas: Oh boy, Dylan's doomed.

(Flash)

Chef walked right up to Dylan, who was shaking with fear and grabbed him by his shirt. He then shouted: "FROM THIS DAY FORWARD AND UNTIL YOU LEAVE THIS PLACE, YOU ARE WASHING EVERY SINGLE DISH AFTER BREAKFAST, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

"Yes sir," Dylan said obviously scared. Chef let him go and walked back pulling the arrow out of his butt while walking. The other members of the Killer Toucans looked down, to see Dylan curled up into a ball a whimpering in fear.

"Um Dylan are you ok?" Austin asked.

"I think peed a little," Dylan responded.

"Anyway...after counting the arrows, I've calculated that the Killer Toucans have 25 points," Chris announced. The team (except for Dylan) cheered, though they were still concerned about Dylan.

"All right, last on to go are the Deadly Anacondas," Chris announced.

(Confessional)

Loki: This will be entertaining, though not as entertaining as that prank I've got in my head right now.

Jinx: Hopefully we'll get a good score, and blast those suckers into the sky.

Nigel: I wonder if we'll win, archery isn't really my favorite sport.

Drayden: I hope Celia is doing ok; I can't stop thinking about her.

(Flash)

The team got into position, and armed their bows and arrows. Vulcan had a confident smile as he aimed of the last circle. The team let go of the arrows and they went flying at the targets. Chris went to check, Drayden had gotten 5, Nigel had gotten 3, Chizu had gotten 7, Jinx 5, Joseph 9, Loki 7, Pracilla 3, Amber 7 and Vulcan 10.

"And with a score of 54, the Deadly Anacondas win todays challenge! And you're prize is that you get to see the movie Brave" Chris announced. The Deadly Anacondas cheered. Chris turned to the Killer Toucans and said: "Amazing Sloths meet me by the campfire in 20 minutes, because you are gonna have to vote off another one of your members" Chris said.

The Deadly Anacondas went to their cabin to celebrate; the Amazing Sloths went to send their vote in and the Screaming Monkies and Killer Toucans went back to their cabin. They all had to carry Dylan with them, since he was still whimpering over the Chef incident.

(Confessional)

Charlotte: I think Crystal was right; Mary-Kate is too young for this kind of show.

Crystal: Sorry Mary-Kate, but I'm afraid it's best if you left.

Caitlyn (Via sing language): I chose Mary-Kate.

Mary-Kate: I'll choose Joshua; he was horrible in today's challenge.

Joshua: I'm gonna go and vote off Mary-Kate.

Caleb: Personally, I choose Joshua.

(Flash)

Meanwhile the members of the Killer Toucans, where at the bonfire pit, as Chris stood in front of them. In his hand was a tray, with 9 chocolate jaguars.

"Members of the Killer Toucans, I have on this tray 6 chocolate jaguars, however there are only 7 of you. When I call your name..." Chris began.

"We know how this works, just get on with it already," Mertin shouted.

"If you insist," Chris said disappointed.

"Caleb, Charlotte, Crystal..."

While Chris said this, he threw jaguars at the contestants one by one...

"Caitlyn, Mertin..."

This left only Mary-Kate and Joshua.

"And the last jaguar goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Joshua!"

"Ah man, oh well I had a good time here. Bye you guys," Mary-Kate waved at the team as she began to follow Chris to the elimination boat.

(At the Dock)

Mary-Kate waved good-bye as the elimination boat left the shore.

"So there goes another member of the Amazing Sloths. Will another one go next time? Or will it be one of the Killer Toucans, Screaming Monkies or Deadly Anacondas? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Amazon!" Chris announced.

**Voted off so far: Tanya, Vanessa, Emma, Fawn, Fritzy, Ricky, Celia, Anthony, Mary-Kate.**


	12. Obstacles And Old Faces

Last Time, on Total Drama Amazon. Our four teams had to go against each, in an archery contest. There were several ups and downs but in the end, the Deadly Anacondas managed to claim victory. The other teams left in shame, and losing Amazing Sloths unfortunalty had to vote someone off, which was poor Mary-Kate. Who will do next? Find out on Total...Drama...Amazon!

**(Theme Song)**

All four of the teams were in the mess hall, where Chef was serving food and Dylan was washing dishes.

River turned to see that Avonlea was talking to Luna, Carol and Madeline. He sighed lovingly at Avonlea. Then he felt someone tap his shoulder, and turned to see Xander sitting next to him with a smirk on his face. "Dude you should totally tell her how you feel about her" He suggested.

"Are you sure, that's a good idea?" River asked.

"Of course, she loves you and you love her. Tell her already!" Leo exclaimed.

(Confessional)

River: Xander does have a point. Alright I'll confess to Avonlea today and...WAIT A MINUTE HOW DOES LEO KNOW ABOUT MY CRUSH ON AVONLEA?!

(Flash)

"How do you know about my crush on Avonlea?" River asked in a raised voice.

"Oh that? Xander told me," Leo exclaimed.

"Xander, what the hell? You could have at least asked me first, before telling him!" River growled irritated.

"Sorry man, I couldn't help it," Xander admitted.

"*sigh* Fine I forgive you, you just don't tell anyone else ok?" River requested.

"Too late for that, I'm afraid," Xander replied.

"What do you mean?" River asked.

"All the boys on the team know," Xander answered.

"WHAT?!" River asked shocked.

(Confessional)

Xander: In my defense, Leo was the one who told the rest of the guys, after I told him.

River: Oh man this is humiliating! I hope they haven't told Avonlea yet.

(Flash)

"Don't worry man, everyone's totally cool with it," Xander reassured.

"Well I'm not. Why didn't ask me before telling them?!" River shouted angrily.

"Actually it was me who told everyone," Leo admitted.

"It doesn't matter; you should have at least asked me first! Argh, I'm gonna go get some fresh air," River said walking out of the mess hall.

"Man he is really pissed up about that," Leo stated.

"Yeah, we should go and apologize the next opportunity we get," Xander suggested. Leo nodded.

"Hey um, do you think Avonlea heard any of what we were talking about?" Leo asked.

"Nah, she's too busy talking with Carol, Madeline and Luna," Xander said. The two of them sighed dreamily at the thought of their love interest. Adam who was sitting next to them didn't say anything, but gave a little smile at the thought of Carol.

Little did any of them know that the girls did in fact overhear them. Avonlea was blushing like mad.

"Did you hear Lea? River has a crush on you!" Madeline whispered.

"I knew it!" Luna said.

(Confessional)

Avonlea: River loves me. I...I don't know what to say, this is really unexpected news.

(Flash)

Meanwhile with the Killer Toucans.

"You know guys, I kind of feel bad for Dylan," Tyson told the other members of the team.

"Yeah, even though he's been a jerk to us, but I don't think he deserved to clean the dishes with Chef," Candace agreed at the team look over to the counter where Chef was serving food. Dylan was a few feet away from him washing the dishes. Chef looked over to Dylan and shouted: "Remember, you gonna keep clean those dishes until I can see my reflection in them!"

"Yes sir," Dylan whimpered as he continued to clean the dishes.

(Confessional)

Dylan: Man, Chef's scares me.

Orchind: Boy, Chef's on big, scary dude. Better try and stay on his good side.

(Flash)

Just then Nicholas noticed that Cora and Faith weren't in the mess hall. "Hey um guys, where Cora and Faith?" he asked. Just then from outside the mess hall, they could hear Cora running around giggling, and Faith yelling angrily at her.

"Hey, gat back here with my lollipops!" Faith shouted.

"Well there's your answer," Candace answered.

(Later)

The contestants had finished their breakfast, and now they were outside where Chris was standing a few feet away from what looked like a giant obstacle chorus. It had a bunch of logs in a pool, some wines with a bunch of jaguars underneath, a platform with arrows shooting, a large floor with fire shooting out of it, and finally a platform with four big portable bathroom each with four long handles near a mountain ."Welcome champers to your next challenge," Chris welcomed.

"Looks like a generic obstacle chorus," Charlotte exclaimed.

"That's because it is. First you have run across the logs to the ends, then you have to swing on the wines while escaping the hungry jaguars underneath, then you have to make it to the other end of the platform while evading the arrows, then you have to make it across the fire shooting floor and at the end there will be a surprise for you," Chris explained.

(Confessional)

Luna: Sounds simple enough.

Amber: This should be interesting.

Cora: (Licks her lips) Man those were some good lollipops.

(Flash)

"Also cannot advance to the next obstacle, until the entire team has made it through the one you just passed. Alright enough explanations, it's time to begin the challenge everyone, get in line," Chris demanded.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say," Joseph muttered sarcastically. The four teams got into position as Chris held a gun he had, and pointed it at the sky, ready to signal the teams to begin. "Ready...Set..." Chris began. *Bang* Chris fired the gun, and a dead bird fell down from the sky.

And the teams were off. First they went through the logs. To say it was very difficult would be an understatement. Of all the campers, Vulcan and Carol seemed to be the only one had gotten the hand of it. They had just crossed the logs and where waiting for the rest of their teams.

"Man this is more intense than it looks," Austin said.

"Yeah no s*** Austin," Candace muttered.

"How are we going to make it to the other side?" Crystal asked concerned.

"We're just gonna haft to try, until we make it," Caleb answered.

"Alright then, let's do this again," Joshua encouraged. The team tried again more carefully this time, and it seemed it work. There whore times when they almost fell, but they managed to regain their balance, and continue on. The other teams where hot on their trails. The Deadly Anacondas took the lead in the log crossing, while the Screaming Monkies took it in wine swinging. The Killer Toucans lead in the crossing the arrow shooting platform, while the Deadly Anacondas ended up last because they had to pick the arrow out of Pracilla's ass. But they ended up taking the lead in the fire floor bit mostly because the other teams had been slightly burnt, or the fire blocked their way. But they managed to make it to the end, where Chris stood ready to congratulate the Deadly Anacondas.

"Congratulations Deadly Anacondas, you've made it to the end of the first half of the challenge," Chris congratulated.

"First half?" Mertin asked shocked. Just then they hear something inside the portable bathroom.

"What's inside the locker Chris?" Chizu asked.

"Why don't you open the door, and find out?" Chris asked back. With that, Drayden opened to door. What they found shocked most of them.

"Well look who it is, sure took your sweet time getting here," a male voice said from inside the portable bathroom.

"DUNCAN?" Jinx said shocked.

(Confessional)

Jinx: Oh my god, Duncan is here! Eek!

(Flash)

Jinx imediedtly grabbed Duncan's hand and began shaking. "Hi there Duncan, my names Jinx, and I am your biggest fan!" Jinx said in an excited fan girl voice.

"If I had a nickel for every time I've heard that..." Duncan began.

"Wait, why is Duncan in this locker?" Joseph asked.

"It's a long, boring story; you'd probably not be interested in knowing it," Chris said.

"Wait, if Duncan's in that locker does that mean..." Luna began before she opened her team's portable bathroom to reveal Dawn.

"Oh, hello there," Dawn said waving at the team. The Killer Toucan's opened their portable bathroom to reveal Mike.

"Um...hey how's it going?" Mike asked. Finally the Amazing Sloth's opened their portable bathroom to reveal Noah.

"Finally, do you know how long I've been waiting here?" Noah asked.

"Oh man can you guys believe it? We're standing in front of four of the contestants of the TD series," Caleb nearly screamed.

"I know right?" Joshua agreed.

"Yeah, it's wonderful. Now can you please stop going fan girl, and get this over with?" Noah asked.

"Yeah if I see more of Chris' ego, I'll throw up," Duncan agreed.

"Al righty, this is where the second half of the challenge begins. You have to take your original TD contestant up this mountain, while avoiding the barrels Chef throws at you guys. The first team that makes it to the top wins," Chris explained as he closed the locker doors.

The team picked up their portable bathroom by the handles, and lifted them above them. "Hey um, could you guys be careful?" Mike asked from inside his portable bathroom.

"Don't worry you'll be fine," Orchind assured.

"Alright campers, begin!" Chris announced. The teams ran up the mountain with their portable bathroom above them. They ran from left to right evading barrels, and sometimes jumped over them.

(Screaming Monkies)

"Left!" Luna shouted as the team moved left to evade an upcoming barrel.

"Right!" Carol shouted as the team dodged the barrel. Then Avonlea, saw a barrel coming towards them at high speed. With not enough time to dodge the barrel, she shouted: "Jump!" The team jumped over the barrel, and when they landed Dawn gave a little grunt.

"Oh my god. Dawn are you ok?" Avonlea asked in concern.

"I'm fine, however I can sense that you are worried," Dawn replied.

"Don't worry I'm relieved that you're okay," Avonlea reassured.

"No, it's not just that. I can sense you are having a bit trouble," Dawn told Avonlea.

(Confessional)

Avonlea: Wow, Dawn is good.

(Flash)

"Well, earlier today I overheard that a boy on my team River, has a crush on me and I don't know what to do," Avonlea quietly to make sure River didn't hear her.

"Well how do you feel about him?" Dawn asked.

"Well I do have a...crush on him, but I don't know what I should do about it," Avonlea said.

"Maybe you should ask him out." Dawn suggested.

"Are you sure? I mean after what happened with you and Scott?" Avonlea asked.

"Yeah don't remind me," Dawn muttered.

Avonlea realized she had hit a nerve and quickly said: "But I'm sure that River's nothing like him. He's always there for me when I'm scared, and when I'm upset," Avonlea said.

"Aw, I guess you can give it a try then," Dawn concluded.

(Deadly Anacondas)

"Hey be more careful will you?" Duncan shouted through the portable bathroom.

"Sorry Duncan," Jinx replied.

"Quit whining, we're almost there," Amber told him.

"We'd better be, I've had just enough of Chris and his insane ideas," Duncan muttered.

"Right!" Vulcan shouted. The team moved in the direction and avoided the barrel.

"You'd rather stay in prison rather than be free?" Nigel asked.

"Please, I can break out of any prison in the amount of time it takes you to S***," Duncan bragged.

"Sure you can," Loki muttered.

"Do you want to repeat that?" Duncan threatened.

"No," Loki whimpered.

"That's what I thought," Duncan replied.

(Killer Toucans)

The team ran past the barrels with great speed. They were actually in the lead. Suddenly a big barrel moved towards them, and Tyson shouted: "Jump."

However Orchind didn't respond in time causing her to trip on the barrel, and the team to drop the portable bathroom. It fell down the mountain with Mike letting out some pained grunts and ows, until it came to a stop. The team ran down to the portable bathroom and picked it up.

"Mike are you ok? Mike?" Tyson asked in a worried voice.

"I think he's unconscious," Nicholas said.

"Dam it! Alright we've got to get the top again before the others!" Candace shouted. Everyone nodded, lifted up the portable bathroom and ran up the mountain.

(Amazing Sloths)

"Are we there yet?" Noah asked through the portable bathroom in a bored way.

"Yes! No quit asking about it!" Joshua shouted, with Caitlyn nodding.

"Well sorry for being curious," Noah replied.

"You've been asking us that question, four times already!" Caleb shouted.

"Well what else man I supposed to do. When you're stock in a portable bathroom there isn't much you can do," Noah replied.

"Just shut up and we'll be there as soon as we can," Mertin replied.

"Fine, fine just relax," Noah said.

(At the top of the mountain)

After minutes of running, jumping and evading barrels the Screaming Monkies reached the top of the mountain, where Chef was preparing to throw a barrel down the mountain. Chris (who was also on the top of the mountain, and standing next to a helicopter which was going to take Duncan, Dawn, Mike and Noah home) grabbed a microphone and shouted down to the rest of the teams. "And the Screaming Monkies take the win," As the contestants cheered in victory.

Chef opened the portable bathroom, and Dawn walked out. "Well I better get going," she said.

"Hey Dawn, thanks for the advice," Avonlea called.

"No problem," Dawn said to Avonlea, as she went inside the helicopter. The second team to make it was the Deadly Anacondas. Chef opened the portable bathroom, and Duncan quickly stormed out. "Alright Chris, I did what you said. Now get me the hell out of here!" He demanded.

"I will, just wait for the rest of the team," Chris replied. Just then the Amazing Sloths made it to the top. Chef once again opened the bathroom and Noah walked out.

"Finally, I don't think I could've taken much more of this," He said as he walked inside the helicopter.

"And now we wait for the Killer Toucans to arrive," Chris announced.

"Thank you captain obvious," Duncan called from the helicopter. About 20 minutes later, the Killer Toucans arrived on the top.

"Took you long enough," Noah muttered. Chef opened the bathroom, and Mike fell out wounded.

"Ok...looks like have to make a stop at the nearest hospital first," Chris said, causing Duncan, Noah and Dawn to moan. "But first..." Chris began before turning to the Screaming Monkies. "...Congratulations Screaming Monkies, who have won the challenge, and as your prize, you get to watch five episodes of your favorite shows" Chris said causing the Screaming Monkies to scream in delight. "Killer Toucans meet me by the campfire, because you are gonna have to vote of one of your members" Chris said.

"Yeah great, now lest move already," Duncan called. The helicopter took off and the Screaming Monkies went to their cabin. Just then Avonlea stopped River.

"Um...is something wrong Avonlea?" River asked.

"No River, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to let you know, I heard what you said in the mess hall," Avonlea told him.

"Oh that...well um...you see...I..." River tried to explain, when Avonlea surprised with a kiss on the mouth. This cause River to both blush, and look at Avonlea with wide eyes.

"I just wanted to let you know I feel the same way about you," She said with a sweet smile.

River smiled back, and asked her the question: "Avonlea, will you be my girlfriend?"

Avonlea giggled: "Do you have to ask?" Before the two kissed again.

Later the members of the Killer Toucans, where at the bonfire pit, as Chris stood in front of them. In his hand was a tray, with 7 chocolate jaguars.

"Members of the Killer Toucans, I have on this tray 7 chocolate jaguars, however there are only 8 of you. When I..." Chris began.

"Just get on with it," Nicholas shouted.

"Hey I'm creating dramatic effect," Chris replied.

"Nobody cares about the dramatic effect, just get on with it!" Candace shouted

"Fine," Chris said disappointed.

"Faith, Cora, Nicholas..."

While Chris said this, he threw jaguars at the contestants one by one...

"Dylan, Tyson, Candace..."

This left only Orchind and Austin.

"And the last jaguar goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Austin!"

"What you've got to be kidding me!" Orchind shouted shocked.

"Sorry Orchind, but you did cost us the challenge," Faith said.

"Aw man," Orchind sighed.

"Come on Orchind, it's time to go the elimination boat," Chris said, as he led her to said boat.

(At the Dock)

Orchind looked to the ground depressed as the elimination boat left the shore.

"And so the Killer Toucans lose another member. Will they lose another next time? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Amazon!" Chris announced.

**Voted off so far: Tanya, Vanessa, Emma, Fawn, Fritzy, Ricky, Celia, Anthony, Mary-Kate, Orchind.**

**Well there's the nex chapter for you guys, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry if it seems rushed, I just didn't feel like going through all of the first half of the challenge, step by step.**

**Anyway just thought I'd say, that a few weeks ago one of my reviews Cupcakes11 had her birthday. Happy Birthday Cupcakes11. Your Birthday gift from is the apperance of Duncan, Mike, Noah and Dawn from the orignal series this story is based on, and River and Avonlea hooking up. I hope you like. I also hope I got Duncan, Mike, Noah and Dawn in charater.**

**Anyway until we meet again, Merry Christmas and a happy new year.**


	13. Rhea Race

Last Time, one Total Drama Amazon. Our four teams had to go through and intense obstacle course. And in the end of it they were met with quite a surprise. Four old TD campers, Duncan, Dawn, Noah and Mike had "Agreed" to come back one last time, as the new campers had to carry them up a mountain. The Screaming Monkies won, and sadly the Killer Toucans lost, and this time it was poor Orchind who had to go. Who will be the next? Find out on Total…Drama…Amzon.

**(Theme Song)**

Avonlea and River are sitting on a cliff looking at the night sky. The moon and the stars were shining brightly, as the happy couple watched it together. Avonlea was resting her head on River's shoulder.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Avonlea asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you are," River complimented.

"Aw River, thanks," Avonlea thanked. The two of them looked at each other and kissed. Unknown to them, Avonlea's friends Luna, Carol and Madeline were watching behind a bush, and quickly ran back to the cabin with big smiles on their faces.

When they all entered the cabin, they closed the door and began talking. "Aw man, that was adorable!" Luna nearly shrieked of excitement.

"I know right," Madeline agreed.

(Confessional)

Luna: Man, River and Lea are just so cute together.

Madeline: I hope I find a boyfriend soon. I've always wanted a boyfriend.

Carol: Those two sure are lucky, to have such a nice relationship.

(Flash)

"So, yah think we might find our own boyfriends here?" Carol asked the girls.

"I sure hope so," Luna replied, before sighing sadly and sitting on her bed with a frown. Carol and Madeline noticed this, and began to try and find out what was wrong with her.

"What's wrong?" Madeline asked concurred.

"It's nothing," Luna lied. Carol sat next to her, and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Yah'll can tell so, we won't tell to anybody else," Carol assured.

"Yeah, it's unhealthy to keep secrets bottled up," Madeline said.

Luna sighed as said: "It' just that… I really want to meet something. I've never had a really had a real relationship. I mean every time I get a boyfriend...they always dump me!" After finishing telling them, she burst into tears.

"Oh Luna, I'm so sorry!" Madeline asked with slight sadness in her voice, regretting asking Luna what was wrong.

(Confessional)

Madeline: I had no idea, how hard it must've been for Luna. Seriously now I wish I'd never asked.

(Flash)

"Now look what you did! You've gone and made it worse!" Carol snapped at Madeline, who quickly shot her an angry glare.

"Hey I said I was sorry ok!" She snarled at Carol. Luna looked unhappy about this, and quickly got up from her bed.

"Guys Stop! I know your care about me and don't want to see me upset, but please don't fight each other I'm begging you!" Luna pleaded. Carol and Madeline realized they were only making things worse, and quickly calmed down.

"Yah'll right, I'm sorry for snapping at Madeline," Carol apologized.

"It's ok Carol," Madeline forgave. After that the three of them decided to go to bed.

(The Next Day)

The teams were all gathered up in the mess hall.

"I told you to keep washing those dishes, until I could she my reflection on them!" Chef shouted at Dylan who cringed in fear of Chef's wrath.

"I'm sorry Chef" Dylan whimpered in total fear.

"That's Master Chef Hatchet to you cockroach, and I don't want to hear any more your excuses! Now get back to dishwashing!" Chef shouted angrily.

"Yes Master Chef Hatchet," Dylan quivered as he wet himself, and went back to the sink.

(Confessional)

Dylan: I don't think I can last much longer, I wanna go home! (Begins crying like a baby)

(Flash)

The rest of the Killer Toucans watched, as Chef kept shouting at Dylan and couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Man Dylan looks really miserable," Faith told everyone, who all nodded.

"Kinda makes me, feel bad for him," Tyson exclaimed.

"Well he had it coming," Candace muttered.

"Candace!" Tyson admonished.

"What? We're all thinking it, I'm just saying it," Candace defended.

(Confessional)

Nicholas: Man, Candace is a real b***h when she needs to be one.

Candace: Hey I know I'm not the only one, who was thinking it. I was speaking the truth.

Tyson: Yub, that's Candy.

(Flash)

Meanwhile with the Screaming monkeys, Xander and Leo were trying to make River forgive them for telling all the males of the team.

"We're really sorry ok?" Leo begged desperately.

"I'm afraid right now, sorry isn't good enough," River replied sternly.

"We know, we know. We really should've ask for your permission first," Xander admitted.

"You think?" River nearly shouted sarcastically.

"Hey River, how are you and Avonlea?" Adam asked. River couldn't take it anymore, and stumped out of the mess hall. Leo, Xander and Avonlea quickly followed after him.

(Later)

The four teams were gathered outside once again, - this time on what looked like a racing track with walls behind it- as Chris was about to announce their next challenge. "Good morning campers, I hope you like birds because today you're Rhea Racing!"

"We're what racing?" Pracilla asked confused.

"What the f*** is a Rhea?" Joshua asked.

"I'm glad you asked. Rheas are large, flightless birds with gray-brown plumage, long legs and long necks, similar to ostriches. Now that that's out of the way, I shall move on. For this challenge you will be using Rheas, to race against each other," Chris carried on.

"I'm pretty sure that a rhea wouldn't be able, to carry one of us, much less the whole team," Mertin said criticizing the challenge.

"Yes, I was aware of that," Chris stated annoyed before smiling once again: "Which is why you'll be using these." He then pointed his hand to his left. The campers turn to his direction, and saw four big, empty, chariots, with at least 20 rheas pulling it.

(Confessional)

Vulcan: Oh man chariots. I am a true apache at heart, but those chariots look cool!

Xander: Whoa chariots? This just got cooler.

Cora: Chariots! This is going to be so much fun! EEEEH!

Carol: Ah can't believe that Chris is forcing those poor, little rheas, into becoming chariot horses!

(Flash)

The teams went into their own chariot, as Chris began giving exposition. "Ok, the first team to cross the racing track three times wins. All team members have to be inside the chariot, at all times. If even one team members fall out, even by accident that team loses. Everybody got that?" He asked. The contestant's nodded. "Good! Now, on your marks, get set…" he than pulled out a gun from pants, and fired at the air.

The rheas' eyes widen up, and toke off running, with the contestants either hanging of dear life, or screaming.

"AAAH!" Avonlea screamed, along with the most of her team.

"How do you control, this crazy?" Xander asked through scream.

"I don't know!" River screamed back. The teams kept on screaming, and trying not to fall out of the chariots, until they all passed the first lap at the same time. By then the rheas began to slow down. Finally they all stopped, and the teams fell down on their chariots.

"Whoa, is everybody all right?" Mertin asked, turning towards the rest of his team, as he grabbed the harness of rheas, which were tied around the end of their necks.

"Are you kidding?" Crystal asked/shouted at Mertin, as she and the rest of the team began to recover.

(Confessional)

Mertin: Yeah, it was a stupid wasn't it?

Crystal: I can't believe, Mertin just asked that. I mean, does he really think we would be ok, if an army of rheas had just dragged us around? Idiot!

(Flash)

"Ow, I think I broke something," Caleb groaned.

"Me too," Joshua agreed. Just then the Deadly Anacondas' rheas began running again the team began to try and make the rheas move.

"Come on rheas, move!" Charlotte shouted angrily at the rheas. Caitlyn grabbed the harness, and whipped it and soon the rheas were running again, with the other teams behind it.

(Deadly Anacondas)

Vulcan was leading the charge, with harness in hand he was controlled the rheas completely.

"Make those dumb animals, go faster Vulcan!" Amber demanded.

"Amber, why do we need to go faster? We're already in the lead," Chizu asked.

"I'm not taking any chances! No go faster!" Amber yelled determined. Vulcan growled as he whipped the rheas with the harness, causing them to run faster.

"Amber, I think there going to fast!" Jinx shouted, holding onto the chariot to make sure she didn't fall.

"Ugh, Vulcan, slow down a bit," Amber ordered. Vulcan did what she asked.

(Confessional)

Vulcan: I can't take much more of this! How much longer, until Amber's gone?

(Flash)

Chizu turned over to where Nigel was, and decided to talk to him. "Hey Nigel, are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine," Nigel responded.

"Is something wrong?" Chizu asked concerned.

Nigel didn't responded for a while, before saying: "Nono, everything is fine."

"Uh, ok," Chizu, answered. She knew something was wrong with Nigel, but didn't want to bring it up, if he didn't want to talk about it.

(Confessional)

Nigel: I'm still kind of confused, what make of Chizu. I mean she is a nice and sweet girl, but she's with Amber who has an alliance with most of the team, including Chizu. I want to admit my feelings to Chizu, but I don't know if she'll use them against me.

Chizu: Something's up with Nigel, I can feel it. He's been more quieter that usual. I sure hope nothings wrong. Maybe I should talk to him tomorrow.

(Flash)

(Screaming Monkeys)

"Adam, ah sure could use you're help here!" Carol shouted to Adam, as she attempted to control the rheas. Adam simply walked over to her, and grabbed the harness, which Carol was also holding.

As he reached for the harness, there was a brief moment where he touched Carol's hand. He quickly let go of her hand, and held onto a different place on the harness. He began blushing, and unknown to him Carol was blushing as well.

(Confessional)

Adam: Well...That was awkward.

Carol: Wow, when ah touched Adam's hand, that was one of the best times of ma'h life.

(Flash)

Eventually, the Screaming Monkeys chariot managed to get passed the Killer Toucans'.

"Yes! We managed to get the rheas, to outrun them! Nice work you guys!" Leo complimented.

"Thank you," Both Carol and Adam said in a union. After realizing this, they both turned away from each other and began blushing. Eventually the chariots made it over the second lap, with the Deadly Anacondas' coming first place, Screaming Monkeys second place, Amazing Sloths third place, and the Killer Toucans fourth place.

(Killer Toucans)

"Guys, we have to go faster! We're still at last place!" Faith cried.

"Well what should I do?" Austin asked, as he was the one holding the harness.

"Go faster, of curse!" Cora told him.

"I don't know how," Austin replied.

"Stand aside Austin, let a real man do this," Dylan said, pushing Austin aside and taking control. He whipped the harness as hard as he could, and the rheas began picking up speed. He whipped the harness again and again, and slowly but surely the rheas began running fast.

"We're picking up speed, we might just make it," Austin squealed in delight.

"Thank you captain obvious," Candace muttered.

(Confessional)

Candace: Man, sometimes Austin's as dumb as Lindsay was. Which kind of goes without saying, considering their both dumb blonds

(Flash)

As it turned out, the Killer Toucans were going faster than expected. They managed to run past the Amazing Sloths, then they ran past the Screaming Monkeys, and last but not least they out ran the Deadly Anacondas.

"Guys, the Killer Toucans just took the lead!" Loki cried in disbelief.

"Yes Loki, we can see that," Joseph muttered.

"Wuhu! We made it to first place! I can see the finish line!" Cora screamed.

"Keep it up Dylan, we're almost there!" Nicholas told Dylan.

"Don't worry guys, we're going to win this," Dylan assured with a confident smirk.

"Yeah, nothing can stop us now. Not even Chef!" Cora yelled in early victory. As soon as Cora said Chef, Dylan let go of the harness, and stood frozen like a statue. Memories of the time he had spent with Chef began coming back to him. He had been so traumatized by them, that he couldn't even move. Because of this the rheas began running of the racing track, and into a wall.

The Killer Toucans began panicking, and began yelling at Dylan to snap out of it. But he couldn't hear them. Suddenly Candace pushed Dylan aside, and grabbed the harness. She yanked on it so hard, the rheas instantly stopped. However because of this sudden stop, the chariot fell onto the ground and the team fell of.

As the team moaned, and tried to get up Chris walked over to them with a devilish smirk. "Ouch, that looked like it hurt. You ok?"

"What the hell, do you think?" Faith snarled.

"Yeah, I'd hate to add insult to injury..."

"*Cough* Bull crap *cough*" Candace coughed.

"...But since you all fell off the chariot, I'm afraid you lose this challenge," Chris told them smirking. The team groaned and gave hateful glares at Dylan.

Just then the Deadly Anacondas, crossed the finish line and had won. They were than followed by the Screaming Monkeys and the Amazing Sloths.

(Later)

The teams were now out of the chariots and gathered in a line, in front of Chris. The Killer Toucans were covered in bandages and didn't look happy. "Congratulations Deadly Anacondas, you have the won the challenge," Chris announced. The team gave a great big cheer, as Chris turned to the Killer Toucans. "Toucans you know what to do, meet me by the campfire in 30 minutes."

(Confessional)

Candace: Dylan. He costs us the challenge!

Tyson: I'm terribly sorry Dylan, but I'm afraid I have go with Candy.

Cora: Candace. She's mean!

Nicholas: Sorry Dylan, you're usefulness has officially died out.

Dylan: I don't I wanna be here anymore.

(Flash)

(Later)

The campfire, once again gathered by the Killer Toucans, as Chris came in with a plate of chocolate jaguars.

"Members of the Killer Toucans, I have on this tray 6 chocolate jaguars, however there are only 7 of you. When I call your name, come up and claim a jaguar! If a last person who doesn't receive a jaguar, will go to the elimination boat, which will carry you far away from here, and never allow you to return". Chris began.

"Nicholas, Faith, Tyson..."

While Chris said this, he threw jaguars at the contestants one by one...

"Cora, Austin..."

This left only Candace and Dylan. Tyson was getting worried, because if Candace lost he would she her for a long time.

"And the last jaguar goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Candace!"

Tyson whipped the sweat of his head, happy that Candace was still safe. "Ok I lost, let's get out of here!" Dylan shouted scared, as he ran towards the duck.

"Man, Dylan actually looks happy, that he lost," Candace said confused.

"He is. Believe it or not, he voted himself off," Chris revealed to them.

"Seriously? Man I thought I'd never see the day," Nicholas muttered.

(At the dock)

The elimination left the shore, with Dylan inside it. As soon as he has far away enough from the island, he sighed and turned to the driver of the boat. "Boy, I'm glad to be out of there. I mean the people were nice and all, but I couldn't take much more of Chef. And before you ask me anything, NO I was not scared of him!" he told the driver.

"You sure about that?" the driver asked, as turned towards Dylan to reveal that was actually... Chef! Dylan's eyes widened with fear and he let out an extremely loud scream, which could be hared from the rainforest. Meanwhile in said rainforest, turned to the camera and chuckled.

"Heh, heh. Thought I'd give Dylan a goodbye present. From the sounds of things, he really likes. By I digress. Who will lose next time? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Amazon!"

**Voted off so far: Tanya, Vanessa, Emma, Fawn, Fritzy, Ricky, Celia, Anthony, Mary-Kate, Orchind.**

**Well everybody I'm back! Sorry I didn't upload this chapter during January, I was distracted. But now that I'm back on track, expect to see more of TDA.**

**I know the idea of rheas pulling chariots may sound weird. Put hey this takes place in the Total Drama World. The laws of physics don't exist here. Seriously, Owen took a bomb to the face in TDROTI, and is still alive.**

**Anyway hope you liked my return, and please review.**


	14. A Rocky Time

Last Time, one Total Drama Amazon. Our four teams had to go chariot racing, only with rheas instead of horses. Needless to say, it wasn't a piece of cake. But after a few rounds, the Deadly Anacondas won and the Killer Toucans lost not only the challenge but also Dylan, who was actually more than happy to be leaving. Who will win today's challenge? Find out on Total…Drama...Amazon.

**(Theme Song)**

The Deadly Anacondas were inside the cabin celebrating. All except for Drayden who, was outside sitting on a stump, and drawing a picture of Celia. After he finished it, he looked up to the sky and sighed. "I miss you Celia," he whispered.

"Oh, get over it," A female voice called from behind him. Drayden nearly jumped in surprise. He turned to see Amber, looking at him with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, umm Amber what are you doing here?" Drayden asked shocked.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to have a little talk," Amber said as she walked towards him. Nigel (who was inside the cabin) saw what was going on threw the window, and ran towards the door.

"About what?" Drayden asked. Amber was about to say something, when the door to the cabin flew open, and Nigel walked out. "Hey Drayden buddy, can we talk for a second?" Nigel asked quickly.

(Confessional)

Amber: Why did that loser Nigel, have to come now at all time? I was about to have Drayden join me.

Nigel: I can't let Amber add another member, to her already giant alliance. Loki, and me need all the bodies we can get.

Drayden: Why is it, that everyone what's to talk to me right now?

(Flash)

"Beat it, Goth boy. Drayden is talking to me right now!" Amber shouted frustrated at Nigel.

"Hey, just because I wear black doesn't mean I'm Goth!" Nigel shouted back mad with rage.

"Ok…I think I'll leave you two alone, with some privacy," Drayden said nervously, as he backed away. Amber turned to Nigel and said:

"Nice going Nigel."

"You're welcome bitch," Nigel spat back. Amber's eyes narrowed in anger.

"What did you just call me?" she asked clearly angry.

"A bitch! A malicious, spiteful, or coarse woman!" Nigel explained fearlessly.

Amber's fists clenched with anger. "Oh it is on, little man. IT. IS. ON!" She declared to Nigel, before storming back into the cabin.

(The Next Day)

The next day, everyone was gathered inside the cabin eating breakfast.

"You know it's relieving to finally eat breakfast, without hearing Dylan's screaming," Amber told her team.

"Amber, That's not nice," Chizu scolded Amber.

"Oh come on Chizu, you know it's true," Joseph said, taking Amber's side.

"Good to see, there's someone who agrees with me," Amber complimented.

"No problem. How about you and I…"

"Don't even think about it Romeo,"

(Screaming Monkeys)

"So girls, what do ya'll think we should do, after the challenge?" Carol asked the girls.

"I don't know Carol, we could go for a walk?" Madeline suggested.

"Or we could go for a swim," Luna suggested.

"Luna, you do know there are piranhas in the rivers right?" Madeline asked her friend.

"Of curse I do, I was almost eaten alive! And also not all the rivers are piranha infested. I know a small river that, doesn't have any fish what so ever,"

"Really? Well now that ah think about it, a dip in the water would be nice," Carol said.

"Yeah, I haven't been in the water for a long time. Let's do it," Madeline agreed.

"It's good to know, you have a good relationship with each other, and don't tell your secrets to others," River muttered, while looking at Xander and Leo.

"Is he seriously still mad about that? It's been like two days," Leo whispered to Adam.

"Why are you telling me this?" Adam asked Leo.

(Confessional)

River: I know I should forgive Xander by now, but I'm sill a bit mad for telling everyone, BEFORE ASKING.

Xander: Great, now one of my best friends here hates me. I wish there was a way I could make things better.

Leo: Man I hate the fact that River's still mad at us. Xander and me have to do something about.

(Flash)

(After Breakfast)

The campers gathered outside next to a giant climbing wall on a hill. Chris, who was standing next to it, grinned and said: "Welcome campers. To day you're going to be rock climbing."

(Confessional)

Vulcan: Rock climbing? Ha can this get any easier?

Avonlea: Oh man, not rock climbing.

Mertin: Why couldn't it be fishing or hunting. That would be better, than climbing up a high wall!

(Flash)

"Each team has to climb up, this ridiculously tall hill. Meanwhile Chef and me are going to randomly throw thing down at you. The first camper, who reaches to top, takes the win for their team." Chris explained.

"But what if we fall, we'll die upon impact!" Leo cried worried.

"Don't worry. As soon as you start climbing, I'll have one of the interns bring a bunch of mattress' to soften your fall. Also if you fall, you're out. Now wait here, while I go up to Chef" Chris ordered them.

The teams got to position and waited for Chris to tell them to start climbing. Meanwhile Charlotte saw, that Mertin was starting to get nervous. "Hey Mertin I know you're afraid of heights, but you have to try your best to ignore it?" She asked him with sympathy in her voice.

Mertin turned to her, still extremely nervous and replied: "But what if my fears, get the best of me?"

"You have to try your best ok?" she asked him.

"Al right, Charlotte I'll try my best," Mertin asked a bit better.

(Confessional)

Mertin: Charlotte's really sweet. If wish we could spend more time together.

Charlotte: Man I feel, sorry for Mertin. Must be horrible, to have a fear of heights.

(Flash)

River looked over at Avonlea, knowing that she was afraid of heights he decided to help her out a bit. "Lea, if you get scared just don't look down, and keep on climbing got it?" he asked nicely.

"Oh, ok River whatever you say," Avonlea replied quietly, still a bit scared about the challenge. Just then Chris made it to the top of the hill, and called down to the campers with a megaphone.

"Are you ready campers?" He asked.

"Yes!" Most them shouted. The rest shouted no.

"Al right. On your marks, get set, climb for your lives!" Chris shouted. The second he finished the campers began climbing. As they climbed, they made sure not to look down.

Drayden was climbing with all his might, when Amber caught up to him and began talking. "Hey Drayden, I just wanted to say I think you're an great artist," she complimented.

"Um, thanks," Drayden replied acknowledging her compliment. That's when Nigel caught up to them.

"Hey Drayden, do you think you could draw a picture of the entire team?" he asked.

"I don't know, that sounds like a lot of work," Drayden commented.

"Hey I was talking to him," Amber shouted annoyingly at Nigel, while still try to climb.

"Well I'm talking to him now!" Nigel Spat back.

Just then a book fell on Luna's head. "Ouch!" she cried.

"Luna, are you ok?" Leo asked concerned.

"Yeah Leo, I'm fine," Luna replied weekly before dodging a glass cup, that was about to fall on her face. Things were falling down, and everyone tried their best to avoid them.

"Nicholas, look out!" Faith shouted to Nicholas. Nicholas quickly reacted to her warning, and evaded a falling computer that was about to hit him.

"Thanks!" He shouted back to Faith.

Vulcan, who was in lead, had no trouble dodging everything that was falling towards him. "Ha, nothing can stop me Chris!" he shouted arrogantly. Just when he was about to reach the top, Chef threw a giant rock at him. Vulcan didn't see it fast enough, and the rock hit him and sent him flying down.

"Drayden, look out!" Loki shouted loudly, to warn Drayden. But it was too late, and Vulcan collided with Drayden and the two of them fell rather roughly on the mattress.

"Well there goes our secret weapon," Jinx inquired.

"Thank madam obvious," Pracilla retorted back, causing Jinx to glare at her for a bit, before continuing to climb and dodging objects. The campers did this for a long time, and none of them seemed to get the lead.

Suddenly, Mertin looked down and froze with fear. "Oh man, I'm so high up. I can't do this!" He shouted. Charlotte, who was just above him turned and shouted:

"Yes you can Mertin! I know you can!"

"Man this is going to take forever!" Caleb yelled out in frustration as he dodged a piece of wood.

"No it's not!" Candace shouted determined. She began climbing faster, while dodging all the objects Chris and Chef were throwing.

"Go Candy!" Tyson yelled as he climbed. As everyone saw Candace reaching the top, everyone began climbing fast.

"We need to reach her!" Caitlyn yelled.

"But she's too fast!" Austin yelled back.

"So am I!" Amber shouted. She leapt up, and began climbing at a record pace. She kept dodging and climbing, and was starting to catch up to Candace.

"You can do it Amber!" Chizu shouted. Just as Amber was about to take the lead, Candace punched Amber in the face. This caused Amber to fall down, on Vulcan and Drayden.

"Ahhh!" Drayden yelled in pain.

Just then Candace reached the top, and climbed up on the hill. She rose up on her feet and yelled: "Yes! I did!"

Chris grabbed the megaphone and yelled down. "The Killer Toucans win it!" A few minutes later, Adam managed to reach the top and was shortly followed by Joshua.

(Later)

The campers were all on top of the hill, including Drayden, Amber & Vulcan, who were covered with bandages from the injuries they received during the fall. Amber had a broken arm; Vulcan had a broken leg, and Drayden was in a wheelchair covered in bandages.

"Well congratulations Killer Toucans, you have won the challenge!" Chris told them, as the team cheered. Chris turned to the Deadly Anacondas and said: "Deadly Anacondas, you know what to do."

(Much Later)

For the second time, the Deadly Anacondas were gathered around the bonfire pit. Chris stood in front of them in his hand was a tray, with 8 chocolate jaguars.

"Members of the Deadly Anacondas, I have on this tray 8 chocolate jaguars, however there are only 9 of you. When I call your name, come up and claim a jaguar! If a last person who doesn't receive a jaguar, will go to the elimination boat, which will carry you far away from here, and never allow you to return"

(Confessional)

Chizu: I'm afraid I'm going to have to go, with Drayden. It's for his own good.

Nigel: Sorry Drayden, but you seriously need help.

Jinx: I think Drayden should go he wouldn't last much longer here.

Amber: I'm afraid Drayden has worn out his usefulness.

(Flash)

"Amber, Jinx, Loki, Chizu..."

While Chris said this, he threw jaguars at the contestants one by one..

"Pracilla, Nigel, Joseph..."

This left only Vulcan and Drayden.

"And the last jaguar goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Vulcan!"

"Aw man," Drayden sighed.

"Look on the bright side, at least you can see Celia again," Nigel pointed out.

"Oh yeah. Man it'll be good to see her again," Drayden said happily, before Chef pushed the wheelchair to the duck.

(At The Duck)

Drayden was silent, as the elimination boat rode off away from the island.

"Well there goes Drayden, and for only the second time have the Deadly Anacondas lost a camper," Chris announced: "Well they keep their luck, or will they go back to the bonfire pit next time? Find out on Total…Drama…Amazon!"

**Voted off so far: Tanya, Vanessa, Emma, Fawn, Fritzy, Ricky, Celia, Anthony, Mary-Kate, Orchind, Dylan, Drayden.**


	15. Bad News

**Well guys I'm afraid I have some bad news for you. I'm sorry I have to say this, but I've lost interest in writing the story. But I don't want to leave you guys empty handed. So before I leave, I'm going to give you guys the order of the eliminations, up to the winner and an epilogue about what happened to the contestants after the show.**

40: Tanya

39: Vanessa

38: Emma

37: Fawn

36: Fritzy

35: Ricky

34: Celia

33: Anthony

32: Mary-Kate

31: Orchind

30: Dylan

29: Drayden

28: Cora

27: Pracilla

26: Crystal

25: Faith

24: Mertin

23: Caleb

22: Charlotte

21: Austin

20: Tyson

19/The Merge: Caitlyn

18: Joshua

17: Carol

16: Nigel

15: Chizu

14: Joesph

13: Loki

12: Jinx

11: Adam

10: River

9: Madeline

8: Nicholas

7: Xander

6: Leo

5: Candace

4: Luna

3: Vulcan

2: Amber

1/Winner: Avonlea

**An now the Epilogue**

Tanya went back home to her sister Rose, and spent the rest of the week watching Disney movies. She's also still dating Austin, who went back home to his upper class family.

Vanessa went on to direct a short film, which she posted on YouTube. The video has 900,000 views, which was enough for Vanessa to start a YouTube career.

After the show Emma began dating Ricky. However a few days ago, Ricky was sent to jail, to lighting a table on fire. Emma is waiting for his release.

Fawn never returned to her parents. Instead she went to California, where she got a job at Starbucks.

Fritzy and Cora were both sent to a mental hospital, but they show no signs of recovering from their craziness.

Celia and Drayden began dating when the show ended. Drayden is beginning to work on, a career as an artist while Celia is trying to help her sisters find their matches.

Anthony went back into military school, and after a few years joined the army. He's currently recovering, from being shot in the leg.

Mary-Kate went back home to her family, and return to her routine life.

Orchind went home to her family, and is currently to get a career as a singer.

Dylan went back his school, and went back to being a jock. Though he won't admit it, he still hasn't recovered from his fear of Chef.

Pracilla went back to modeling. Everything was fine and good, until a fire accident and her plastic surgery became publicly known. She got fired and is now working in a fast food restaurant.

Crystal and Caleb joined forces, and have become a singing duo. There are rumors going around that they're dating, but neither Crystal nor Caleb will admit to the public if they are true or not.

Faith went back home and began writing poetry. She's trying to get some of it published.

Mertin and Charlotte both went home. They are currently dating each other, and don't care if they get mocked for it.

Tyson and Candace are still going strong. They're still together through thick and thin, and Tyson's think about proposing sometime soon.

Caitlyn began taking dance lessons, and even thought a few kids at her school how to dance.

Joshua began a musical career, and has made a few hit songs. Thought he is largely unknown in the music industry, he's slowly climbing his way to fame.

Carol and Adam are currently dating. While he is trying to get used to the country music, the two are not breaking apart anytime soon. He even promised Carol to take her, to some different states at some point.

Nigel and Chizu kept dating, even when they returned home. A few weeks later, Nigel entered a chess tournament and won. He has the trophy on a shelf in his room.

Joseph returned home, angry with his lose. A few days later in the woods his 7 years old sister Maria tripped him into a lake. He lost his bear necklace in the lake. He now spends most of his time, looking for it.

Loki went home. Later an important businessman sewed him, for pulling a prank on him. He has then forced to promise, to never play a prank again.

Jinx went home, and reunited with her bad guy friends. She was later reunited with Nicholas, and she ditched her old friends and joined Nicholas. Together the two became a criminal duo.

Madeline and Xander continued dating each other. Madeline began working on a few new clothes, and sometimes uses Xander as a model. Though he thinks it's annoying, he still loves Madeline and continues to support her.

Leo and Luna continued dating. The girls in his school are jealous of Luna, and Luna stands up for Leo if the bullies try to hurt him. The two couldn't be happier.

Vulcan returned to his people, and now makes a living selling animal pelts and meat to people. He's planning to use the money, to buy back his people's land.

Amber was sent to jail, when she tried to kill Avonlea for the prize. She managed to escape by the skin of her teeth. She remains at large as we speak.

Avonlea and River are still together. With the prize money, she managed to pursue her dreams of becoming an author. She hasn't made a best seller yet, but she's sure that it might happen soon. And she doesn't really care that much if she doesn't. She has River and that's enough.

Chris and Chef have confirmed, that they are working on a new season. Total Drama All-Stars.

**Well there you go. Once again, I'm sorry it has to end this way. Incase you're wondering I'm not going to do, Total Drama All-Stars. Anyway thanks for reading my story. I'm glad you liked it, and enjoyed the ride. Goodbye.**


End file.
